Fate
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: ¿Te imaginas pasar a ser de un cero a la izquierda, comprometida, a la reciente noticia de Londres por ser nieta de quien eres, y de paso encontrar el amor?, pasando de ser nada, a convertirse en el todo para alguien, no sin tener que superar grandes acontecimientos y verdades y pasar la prueba de una invitación. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Trama propia
1. El Rompimiento

**Fate.**

** Break.**

Estaba en una de esas reuniones familiares de esas que; afortunada o desafortunadamente mi familia siempre organizaba. Pero eso ahora no me importaba, porque me sentía feliz. Aunque aún no lo podía creer, por primera vez me sentía "completa".

En todo el sentido de la palabra, no como una persona partida en dos, vagando por el mundo como un bulto sin chiste o sentido alguno. No. Está vez era como un algo, un Todo mejor dicho y todo gracias a él.

Michael Newton.

Suspiré.

-Date prisa, Bella, es hora de brindar.- dijo mi prima condescendiente. Asentí y continué mi camino escaleras abajo, hacía el sotano. Iba por más vino pues en las reuniones, mi madre acostumbraba a servir del vino de la casa, el mejor según ella. Era cierto claro, pero no había que exagerar.

Desde la muerte de mi padre, Charles Swan, yo era la encargada de catar los vinos, y organizarlos por el año o por conserva, puesto que mi media Hermana, Jessica, odiaba eso de pasar su día en el sotano con una lista y cajas y cajas de vinos nuevos y los no tanto. Al igual que mi madre, claro está y Phil, todo el día estaba trabajando y cuando llegaba lo menos que quería era tener más trabajo que hacer.

Cuando llegué al rellano del sotano, empece a buscar intercaladamente la cava "especial" de este año. Sí, cada año, para las reuniones, usabamos una cava especifica, con diferentes tipos de vinos cada una, pero semejantes en algo, por ejemplo, este año, había seleccionado una variedad de vinos de 1967, tintos y añejos. El año pasado eran vinos blancos y de no más de 15 años de conserva.

Cuando por fin, visualizé la que cava que buscaba, caminé hasta ella, tomando dos botellas de vino del segundo nivel, los más suaves. Cuando por fín los acomode en mis manos, cerré la cava y regresé por dondé anduve encaminandome a la salida.

Pero claro, antes de llegar a las escaleras, escuche unos pasos, acercarse. Fruncí el seño. Caminé un poco más rápido, lo que mi vestido largo y ajustado me permitía, pues no quería caerme, o peor, tropezar y quebrar las botellas.

Apunto de subir estaba, cuando lo ví, caminando hacia a mí bajando las escaleras dobles de madera, venía en todo su esplendor. con un traje de lino color azul marino y una corbata verde manzana, su cabello rubio peinado pulcramente, hacia atrás y una pequeña flor, colgando de su solapa. Sonreí.

-¿Qué sucede amor? Me extrañaste?.- reí.

El alzó la vista y medio sonrió, pero parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa. Me preocupe, pero trate de ocultarlo. Quizá no era nada.

Mike y yo, nos conocimos hace 4 años, en la Facultad de New York, cuando estaba estudiando la Licenciatura en los Negocios y yo cursaba el segundo propedeutico de introducción a la Licenciatura de Producción Publicitaria. Nos habíamos conocido en la Cafetería de la Universidad, por medio de Alfonse, un compañero en común, más bien, amigo, pues era mi compañero en 6 clases y vecino de dormitorio de Mike.

Era un chico divertido y habíamos congeniado de maravilla. Saliamos a comer, ver peliculas o en dado caso quedarnos tirados en el sofá de alguno de los domirtorios y ver la Tv. Era fácil estar con Mike, a pesar de tener ya su mayoría de edad, parecía como un pequeño niño de 8 años, aunque también he de decir, que algunas veces su acitud infantil estaba fuera de lugar y me exasperaba, pero con un tono dulce, se disculpaba y me daba pequeños besos, haciendome reír, y siendo incapaz de enojarme con él.

No podía quejarme, Mike era todo loq eu yo podía pedir, atento, amable, cariñoso, guapo- en extremo debo decir- Pues poseía, un rostro delicado, varonil y que enmarcaba sus bellos y brilalntes ojos azules y unos labios delgados y suaves al tacto.

Lo miré fijamente cuando por fin lo tuve a unos centímetros. Era igual de guapo que cuando nos conocimos, quizá un poco más. Pues estaba vestido de traje, un delicado traje de lino azul que le había regalado en Navidad hace a penas unos meses atrás.

Tenía facciones serias, parecía como si se estuviera debatiendo internamente. Fruncí el seño me acerqué a él y acaricié su mejilla. Me miró como si le quemara, y después sus ojos adquirieron una chispa de tristeza y ¿culpa?

-Bella...- comenzó bajando la mirada y metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.- Necesito hablar contigo.- sentenció bajando la mirada.

Asentí algo confundida.

-Claro, mi vida, solo dejame llevar estás.- dije alzando mis manos con las botellas para que las viera.- arriba para que no se impacienten más.- reí.

Suspiro resignado.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza. Subí las escaleras y miré hacia atrás.

Mike seguí al pie de las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Mike?.- dije haciendo que me mirará.- ¿Estás bien?

El me medio sonrió - de nuevo pareciendo más una mueca que una sonrisa-

-Sí, estoy bien.- susurró.

Asentí y emprendí mi camino al patio trasero.

Lo pude escuchar por última vez y empezar a caminar detrás de mi.

Caminamos por el pasillo que conectaba la sala con el patio trasero. El venía muy callado, así que me detuve un poco y sin mirar atrás esperé a que llegará a mi lado y tomé su mano, entrelazando nuestro dedos, pero el estaba muy tenso.

-Tranquilo.- susurré.

-No...- comenzó.

Estabamos en el umbral de la puerta al patio, me detuvo tomando mi mano y apretandola, firmemente. Su mirada que hasta ese entonces no me veía, me escudriñaba con la vista, mirandome fijamente, como queriendo encontrar en mí algun código que lo ayudará a seguir. Confundida como estaba acepte en silencio su mirada, anhelando que por simple nada malo aún pasará, no soportaría verlo sufrir.

-Ya no puedo más.- susurró más para sí, como un mantra, como una clave. que hasta ese momento no entendí.- Lo lamento, pero ya no puedo más, Bella.

Interrogante lo miré, a los ojos, tratando de encontrar una explicación, que era lo que lo sobrepasaba?, ¿que era lo que ya no soportaba?

-Mike, no entiendo amor, que sucede.- dije preocupada, tomando con mis manos su bella cara.- ¿Que te pasa?.- pregunte y por segunda vez, no obtuve respuesta.

Derrotado suspiro, y tomo mis manos, alejandolas de su rostro, apretandolas en las suyas, sin ser ni suave pero no tosco.

-Ya no puedo más con esto, es abrumador, ya no quiero estar a tu lado, ya no aguanto, otro día más contigo, Bella.- dijo sin mirarme, con sus ojos cerrados pero el rostro partido, más por la osadía que por el dolor mismo.

Jadeé, mi corazón se paró, sentí como mi mundo daba vueltas, como si estuviera mareada, como si estuviera en tinieblas. Di un paso atrás y choqué contra algo, era frío, pequeño y cristalino, lo recordé. Botellas de vino.

Miré a mis pies, y las ví, sin mucho poder, me acuclillé soltandome de su agarre sientiedo frío donde segundos antes me había tocado. Me mareé y puse una mano en el suelo pulcro de madera clara, no soportaba, sentía que algo en el fondo me retenía y quizá me ahogaba.

Mi corazón, ya no latía, sabía que seguía vivo, pero estaba como en pausa, incredulo al igual que yo, triste y desorientado.

Cerré los ojos, para que el mareo por fin pasará, me sentía mal, me sentía enferma, tenía frío. Y a la vez no sentía nada.

Aspiré y exhale, un par de segundos, tratando de calmarme. Cuando por fin volví a abrir los ojos, me levanté, lentamente, para evitar marearme, me recargue en la pared y suspiré. Con valentía - la cual sinceramente, aún no sabía que poseía- camine en dirección a la luz. Al patio.

-Bella...- sentenció.

No le hice caso, no lo miré. Caminé directo a mi objetivo un poco de aire.

Una parte de mí me decía que debía gritarle, implorarle y pedirle que no me dejará, una parte de´mí sentía el anhelo de amarrame a su cuerpo y nunca dejarlo ir, pero no sabía que hacer, creía que todo estaba bien, que solo era un susurro, que era mentira. Solo mentira.

Seguí mi camino a afuera, escuchando como sus pasos venían detrás de mí, como todo pasaba y cuando por fín estuve en la puerte ví a toda mi familia ahí, a mi madre platicando con mi hermana, a Tanya mi prima bailando con un chico, a mis sobrinos corriendo por ahí, a mi padrastro sentado en una silla, buscando pájaro que creía que estaba ahí. A mi tía Lilia bailando con mi abuelo y a mi tía Fran, sentada con una copa de vino entre sus dedos.

Como siempre, como nunca, todos estaban ahí, de alguna forma, en su papel, y yo viendo todo ajena a ellos, pues siempre ha sido así. Pero que tonta yo que pensaba que esta vez era diferente porque a comparación de otros tiempos, esta reunión era por mí.

Me giré y miré a Mike, que me veía con lastima y algo incomodo.

-Hablaremos más tarde, ahora, si quieres irte.- dije en un susurro, pues aún dolía incluso más el tenerlo que decir.- ve hablaremos cuando esto haya acabado.

El me miró por largo tiempo y bajo la vista.

-No puedo, tenemos que hablar ahora, pues hay algo más, Bella.- dijo serio.

Jadeé.

-J...- comenzó pero algo lo cortó.

-Mike...- dijo mi hermana detrás de mí.

Me giré y ví en sus ojos algo de miedo, nerviosismo y compasión.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?.- dije seria, haciendome para atrás para poderlos mirar a ambos.- ¿Mike? ¿Jessica?

-Isabella, yo.- dijo Mike serio. Jessica atemorizada puso una mano en su brazo soteniendolo y mirandolo intensamente.- Tiene que saber.- susurró mirando a ella y su agarre en su brazo.- Bella...- dijo ahora mirandome a mí de nuevo.- Ya no me quiero casar contigo... porque, estoy... enamorado de tu hermana.- dijo tajante.

-Que?.- dije, más como una jadeo que como una pregunta en sí.

-Jessica y yo nos amamos...- comenzo, pero lo corte.

-Desde cuando?.- pregunte recargandome en la pared con una de las botellas sobre mi cabeza, sientiendo lo frío en mi palida y acalorada mejilla.

-Perdón..- dijo Mike, sin entender.

-Sí, Mike, desde cuando.-dije algo neurotica.

-No tiene importancia, Bella.- dijo tratando de tocarme. Me alejé.

-Desde cuando Maldita Sea.- pregunté de nuevo.- porque no creo que para ya decir que estás enamorado de ella, hayan tenido que pasar 2 días, cierto?.- dije ironica.

-Bella, calmate.- dijo Jessica mirando a todos lados.

La miré incredula y giré mi vista. Teníamos público, toda mi familia, estaba de pie, mirando la escena, Tanya tenía las manos en la boca, sorprendida, y mis tías, con el seño fruncido, Phil, bajo la cabeza cuando me vio y mi madre me miraba furibunda.

-Lo saben...- jadee mirando al piso sin creemelo.- Todos lo sabían...

-Bella, por favor...- dijo Jessica rozandome con sus dedos el antebrazo.

Me aleje.

La miré a los ojos e incredula descubrí la verguenza en su mirada. Pero sabía que era más por el bochorno que la estaba haciendo pasar.

-¿Por favor?.- pregunté ironica.- Por favor, qué?.- la miré desafiante.

-Calmate

Reí secamente, sin sentirlo.

-Me voy a calmar, claro que lo haré.- comencé a caminar, buscando donde dejar las botellas.- Claro que lo haré.- dije poniendolas en la mesita donde estaban los aperitibos.- listo me calme.- dije alzando las manos.- Ahora, quiero una maldita explicación ¿desde hace cuanto que te la estás follando?.- dije entre dientes.

-Isabella Swan ya basta...!- sentenció mi madre airada, saliendo desde la multitud de familiares que tenía a mi alrededor.

Me la quede viendo sin creerlo.

-Madre, pero te das cuenta?.- dije incredula.- Está es mi cena de compromiso, se supone que aquí deberíamos de estarfestejando que soy feliz, pro primera vez en la maldita vida, o bueno "era feliz" y en cambio solo me entero que la...- iba a insultarla, lo juro, pero no era como ella.- Jessica se estaba acostando con mi prometido, desde hace ssaber cuanto y yo como vil pendeja?.- pregunté.

-Sí, me doy cuenta, y por amor a lo sagrado no te hagas la mártir, Isabella, y te voy a pedir.- dijo acercandose a mí y tomandome del brazo.- no vuelvas a pensar así de Jessica, entendido, ella es toda una dama.- sijo seria.

Sin poder evitarlo solté un bufido ante el último comentario de Reneé.

-Sueltame.- siseé, mirando su agarre en mi brazo.

Cuando por fin lo hizo me giré hasta Mike.

-Largate de aquí, no quiero verte, está bien?.- dije con rabia y dolor. Pues aún dolía, y como no hacerlo, como tirar a la mierda 5 años de mi vida en una sola noche.

-Pero, Bella...- dijo tratando de acercarse.

-No me toques.- sentencié.

-Bien.- dijo serio alejando su mano.- No te molestaré más, pero..- dijo mirandome al principio y después a todos. Suspiro.- No puedo alejarme Aquí está la mujer que amo.- dijo resuelto.

Reí secamente. -_Qué cinismo, Dios mío-_

-Mike.- dijo mi madre.- Hijo, no creo que sea buen momento, es mejor que te marches.- dijo amable.

La miré interrogante. Como era posible que lo tratará así?. Bueno, no quería que fuera grosera, pero un poco de hostilidad no dañaba a nadie, es mi madre, se supone que debe estar resentida con él porque acaba de botar a su hija frente a toda la familia.

-Porque tanta amabilidad hacia él?.-dije mirando directamente a mi mamá.

Me dolía la cabeza, y el pecho. Y ahí caí en la cuenta que estaba llorando, os sollozos, ya se me habían olvidado por la incertidumbre hasta que escuche como uno salía de mí, como un lamento, casi como el de un cachorro atropellado.

-Bella, será mejor que te acuestes.- dijo Mike, tratando de acercarse.

Me alejé brscamente apartando su mano en el movimiento que hice.

-No me toques, Newton, Vete.- grité.

-Lo siento, pero ya te dije, no puedo.- susurro.

-Bien.- sentencié.- como gustes.- dije llena de rabia.

Suspiré y salí de ahí, dejando a toda mi familia, y al hombre que amaba.

Bueno ahora ya no sabía.

Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación dando un portazo, -para lo que me importo- Cerré con llave la puerta de mi cuarto y sentí que me mareaba. Las lágrimas que por orgullo había contenido, me sobrepasaron y empecé a sollozar.

Aun no lo podía creer, que demonios había hecho para que mi felicidad en algún maldito punto se escapará, convirtiendose en no más que en una maldita pantomima.

Después de tantos años, ahora solo me quedaba olvidar.

Como si fuera fácil.

Me sentía traicionada, herida, mi corazón dolía, pero era más la vena de saberme inútil, ahora volvía a estar rota de nuevo. Y pensar que justo cuando empezó el día sentía una felicidad inmensa, incontenible, completa, por fin había alcanzado mi meta, trabajaba en una agencia de publicidad reconocida, estaba estudiando la carrera de Cinematografía pagada por mi propio sueldo y en unos meses se cumplíría mi sueño de tener un hogar propio, una familia.

Suspiré y sollocé, no sé que paso primero pero sé que después de eso sentí como el liquído caliente de mis lágrimas, caía de nuevo por mis mejillas, estaba rota, incompleta, y lo peor de todo fue que caí en la cuenta que nunca había estado completa...

Me arrastré como pude por el suelo de mi habitación gateando hasta que alcancé el edredón de la cama. Me alcé en mi propio peso y me acosté a como pude en mi cama. Sintiendo la suavidad de las sábanas y el olor a humedad, tratando de olvidar lo que paso ahí abajo. De olvidar esos 5 años, junto a Mike.

Aún una parte de mí sabiendo que era imposible...


	2. El Fin

**Fate. **

**El Final.**

Me removí incomoda en la cama, sintiendo como de a poco me hacia más consciente del dolor en mi cuerpo y de las repetidas pulsaciones en mi cabeza. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero un poco de luz que se coló por la rendija de mi habitación me hizo volverlos a cerrar abruptamente.

Era de día, al parecer casi medio día. Me acomodé de forma de quedar de espaldas a la cama y lentamente abrí de nuevo mis ojos, permitiendoles acostumbrarse así como también siendo consciente de la resequedad que hinchazón de los mismos. Miré el techo de mi habitación pintado pulcramente de un color rosáceo pálido.

Estaba por incorporarme cuando de pronto un dolor agudo taladro mi cerebro haciendo que no me moviera y gimiera del dolor. siendo víctima del retroceso mental en las acciones ocurridas el día anterior. Imágenes de Mike mirándome con lastima, mi madre hablando las botellas, mi sonrisa rota, la reacción de mi madre. mi corazón. Todo volvió a mí por etapas aún teniendo consideración de mi salud mental.

Al recordar lo que sentí mi corazón se estrujo de dolor, agonía. Un sollozo lastimero salió de mi boca sin siquiera estar consciente de haberlo permitido. Me abracé a mi misma tratando de no partirme en dos. Suspiré y lentamente me puse de pie.

Caminé por mi habitación prolongando lo más posible el hecho de bajar y encararlos a todos.

Salí de mi cuarto y lentamente me moví del pasillo a las escaleras deteniéndome del barandal de un costado bajando pausadamente los escalones, de uno en uno. Suspiré al llegar al último escalón y no ver a nadie.

Me senté lentamente en el escalón cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, sollozando aún sin creermelo todo.

-Bella?.- dijo una voz ronca a unos pasos de mí.

Alcé la vista y frente a mí estaba el padre de Jessica, Phil. Con sus ojos azules mirándome tristes, apenados. Me limpié un poco el rostro y lo encaré comenzando a incorporarme.

-Buenos Días, Phil.- dije siendo consciente que mi voz no salió con humor, sino burda y apática.

-No llores más, querida.- dijo tratando de acercarse.

Por algún motivo, está vez tuve que detenerlo alzando mi mano. El no hizo mayo intento de acercarse más. Nunca había sido grosera, ni mucho menos lo había alejado de mí, sin embargo está vez el hecho de saber que su hija había destruido parte de mi vida, era algo que no podía soportar. A pesar que sabía una pequeña parte de mí que él no tenía la culpa.

-Por favor, solo no te acerques.- dije dolida.- Lo lamento.

El solo bajo la cabeza y asintió.

-Quieres desayunar?.- preguntó de pronto.- María está en la cocina recién preparará unos omeletts con champiñones.- dijo tratando de sonreír.

Asentí.

Caminé sin importar si me seguí o no hacia la cocina cuando me detuve tratando de escuchar la conversación que ahí se sostenía.

-_Y que se supone que haremos ahora?.- dijo una voz chillona que reconocí como la de Jessica. _

_-No lo sé, Jessica.- dijo mi madre.- Esto no lo había planeado. Aún no está todo listo. _

_-Lo sé, madre, pero ahora ya se descubrió todo.- dijo furiosa. _

_-Eso pasa por no haber controlado al tarado de Michael.- reprocho mi madre. _

_-El testamento de la vieja.- empezó Jessica dudosa.- lo mandaste con el notario?. _

_-Sí pero hace unos días me llamó diciendo que teníamos que tener la firma de Isabella para que todo pareciera legal, sin embargo la iba a conseguir hasta la boda.- bufó. _

_-Maldita sea. _

_-Lo sé, ahora sinceramente no sé como carajo haremos para pasar los lotes a tu nombre. _

Sentí como sí un balde de agua helada me cayera de pronto. Estaban planeando robarme?

Mi propia madre? Jadee.

No lo pude evitar y abrí de un portazo. Haciendo que mi madre y Jessica se giraran.

-Isabella..- susurro Renée.

-Que significa esto?.- pregunte.

-Que sucede, hermanita.- dijo Jessica tratando de portarse amable. Reí incrédula.

-¿Hermanita?.- pregunte.- Ahorrate los tratos amables, Jessica sí no sé dondé guardas el cinismo que te aguanta tanto, para tener el descaro de decirme así después que ayer mismo en mi cena de compromiso me enteré que te habías portado como perra en celo al estarte follando a mi prometido.- dije mordaz.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-Isabella.- dijo mi madre incrédula reprochandome por mi comportamiento.

-Qué?.- pregunté altanera.- deseas que la trate como lo que la quieres hacer parecer, una dama?.- pregunté irónica.- Sí está perra tiene de dama lo que yo tengo de ser hija de Phil.- dije mordaz.

-Ya basta.- dijo Renée furiosa.- Te estás comportando como una maldita corriente, no entiendes que no tienes lo necesario para retener a un hombre?. No capta tú poca cabeza que gracias a tu hermana, ahora podemos decir que tenemos para mantenernos, pues de la miseria que dejo el idiota de tu padre no queda ni un maldito pan partido por la mitad.- dijo rabiosa.

Reí sin humor.

-Claro que no queda nada, Renée pues te la has pasado comprando cuanta estupidez pasa por tú maldita cabeza, ya sea para que parezcas más vieja de lo que eres, como para que está puta se venda más caro.- dije señalando a Jessica.- y perdona que no aprecie los dones de baja dignidad que le has inculcado a tú hija, porque eso de ganarse a un hombre por cogérselo de las mil formas que él se lo pida solo para mantener el "estatus" que su madre desea, es toda un hazaña- dije irónica.

-Basta ya, Estúpida, que no te voy a permitir que sigas insultándome.- dijo Jessica caminando hacia mí.- no eres nadie en está casa, pues ni siquiera mi madre te quiere, no sabes, en realidad Isabella las veces que me contó que nunca siguiera tus pasos, que nunca me portará como tú pues no eres más que una maldita amargada de mierda, desabrida y patética que no sabes ni dónde carajos tiene el coño.- dijo mirándome despreciativamente.

Una parte de mi corazón se rompió al darme cuenta que era cierto pues mi madre nunca llego a amarme como lo hacía con Jessica y eso desde mis 12 años no era una sorpresa, sin embargo no evitaba que me doliera.

-Tienes razón, quizá a mi nunca me halla querido, por una u otra razón sin embargo me alegro tanto que aunque sea a está altura se muestren como lo que realmente son, unas arpías, estúpidas mujeres sin ovarios que a pesar de que una es mi madre, no merece ni ser llamada como tal al no valorar lo que tiene y empezar a vender a su hija como una puta barata enseñandola a distinguir pollas para que no le claven una que no tenga millones en el bolsillo.- dije mirandolas a las dos.- les juro que ambas me dan asco.- dije para girarme y salir a mi habitación.

-Qué mierda te has creído?.- preguntó mi madre agarrándome fuertemente del brazo.- Piensas que puedes venir a mi casa y tratarme así?.- preguntó.- como mierda, a mí? que de no ser por mí saber en que maldito callejón estarías?.- sentenció.

-Suéltame, Reneé.- dije mordaz mirando su agarre en mi brazo.- Y créeme que no existe tanta diferencia entre las ratas de un callejón a ustedes, pues al parecer no solo han querido hacerme la vida imposible desde siempre, sino que también han planeado robarme la "mierda" como tú la llamas que me ha dejado mi padre.- dije seria.

Ella abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendida de que las haya escuchado.

Reí y me solté de su agarré.

-Tranquila, madre.- dije con desprecio.- no permitiré que sigas manchando tus limpias y puras manos tocando un solo centímo de la herencia de los Swan.- dije sintiendome apenada falsamente.- Ni tú ni mi querida hermanita se volveran a manchar las manos con algo de la familia Swan, pues en este mismo momento me largo de está casa y me llevo todo lo que pueda recordarte a mi padre y mi familia.- sentencié.

Deje a mi madre y hermana paradas en la cocina, con el rostro descompuesto al saber que me iría, pero no por el hecho de que yo me fuera sino que me llevaría conmigo la herencia de mi abuela.

Subí a mi recamara y lo primero que hice fue llamar al abogado de mi padre. El sr. Jenks.

_-Bueno?.- preguntó una voz varonil del otro lado del telefono. _

_-Sr. Jenks?.- pregunte. Habla Isabella Swan, hija de Charles Swan. _

-_Oh, Srita. Swan que grata sorpresa.- dijo amable.- digame, en que puedo servirla?._

_-Gracias Sr. Jenks lo molesto por lo siguiente.- dije suspirando- es vergonzoso contar a alguien que lo necesitas para demandar a tu madre y hermana por tratar de robarte tu herencia.- Verá, la Sra. Renée Dwyer mi madre intentó pasar las propiedades a mi nombre al nombre de mi hermanastra, Jessica Dwyer. Dichas propiedades están otorgadas a mi poder por mi Abuela, Marie Swan como herencia. Así como unas acciones en una empresa mundial en Londres y dinero en una cuenta de banco. _

_-Oh, ya veo.- dijo serio.- Primeramente permitame decirle que lamento su situacion Srita. Swan.- dijo serio. _

_-Bella, por favor digame Bella.- dije cortandolo. _

_-Bien, Bella, en segundo lugar, le agradezco me llamé con está confianza y en tercer lugar, le solicito lo siguiente: Por ser yo abogado de su padre y su abuela en paz descansen, tengo el documento original de dicho testamento así como los archivos licitos de todo lo que usted acaba de mencionar, por lo que sí me da un régimen de 2 horas puedo informarla de su situación, diciendole que por nuestra parte no ocurrirá nada si usted no ha firmado ningún papel accediendo a la sucesión de datos. Usted ha firmado algo?.- pregunto. _

Trate de recordar en algún momento sí lo había hecho hasta que recorde la conversación que mi madre le había comentado a Jessica que aún iban a pedirme mi firma.

_-No Sr. Jenks no he firmado nada.- dije aliviada. _

-_Perfecto Bella, eso es ideal. Ahora.- dijo haicendo un pausa.- Tengo frente a mí una copia del testamento, por lo que e diré que usted posee una casa en la Ciudad de Londres, de la cuál puede tomar poseción en cuanto lo desee.- dijo.- Ahora bien, sí usted me permite ser su abogado procederé la busqueda de cualquier idicio de robo de información y a solicitar la demanda en contra de su madre y su hermanastra sí así lo desea.- dijo serio.- Sí me permite Bella a modo personal me gustaría ofrecerme como un aliado en su situación, debido al gran cariño que le tengo a su familia por anteriores tratos con su padre y la madre de esté. _

_-Me parce bien, Sr. Jenks, le agradezco, sin embargo quisiera pedirle un favor como mi abogado a partir de ahora.- dije triste.- Y le agradeceré se encargue de ponerme al corriente de todo, ahora debo informarle que dejaré mi actual vivienda para tomar poseción de la casa de la abuela, me gustaría que me mantenga al corriente y me informe de los cambios.- dije triste. _

_-Así será, Bella.-prometió.- Sí lo desea mandaré a un camión de mudanza para recoger sus pertenencias ahora solo limitese a recoger sus utencilios y sus prendas, le repito que no importan los documentos que su madre pueda tener, pues contamos con el original en mi despacho y yo me reportaré con usted a penas llegué a Londres.- dijo para después colgar. _

Suspiré.

Nunca me imagine teniendo que llegar a los extremos con mi madre, sin embargo era fácil saber que ella nunca me había apoyado. Guardé mi móvil y tomé las maletas de mi armario empezando a empacar mis cosas, guardando lo más posible en ellas. Desde los regalos de mi padre, hasta las cartas de la abuela, mi colección de libros y CD´s. Recogí mis cosas, acomode la ropa en maletas grandes, acomodando cada objeto que consideraba importante. Mis documentos, mis zapatos, mis diarios, mis accesorios todo.

Termine de empacar y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación. Hasta que vi ese pequeño cofre de oro blanco. Suspiré. Una chispa de melancolía y alivio me invadió al recordar lo que contenía. Me acerque a él, lo abrí cuidadosamente, solo para llevarme una sorpresa más. Estaba vacío.

-Reene.-susurre al caer en cuenta de quién podía ser la responsable.

Mi madre y mi padre, Charlie se habían separado a los pocos años de nacida, por problemas de convivencia, la mayoría de los veranos visitaba a Marie, mi abuela quien vivía con mi padre, en California. Cuando mi abuela murió Jessica ya había nacido, tenía 6 años y yo 7.

Reene me había mandado a California para el velorio y mi padre me había dicho que ella me había dejado una herencia. Lo que buscaba en el pequeño cofre.

La herencia consistía en un cheque por 20 millones de dólares, el recibo de la compra de unas acciones en una Empresa importante de publicidad, en Londres. Al contrario de las de Jenks estos eran los documentos originales.

Mi madre se había enterado de eso un día que limpiaba mi cuarto, y no dijo nada, hasta ahora, pero esto no se queda así. Guarde el cofre en las valijas y las baje al vestíbulo.

Todos salieron del comedor al oírme bajar.

-Bella…- dijo Jessica.

Levante mi mano y negué con la cabeza.

Reene me miraba escéptica desde atrás recargada en el marco de la puerta. Me encaminé a ella y la encaré.

-Donde están mis documentos?- pregunte con rabia.

Se sorprendió, sonreí para mis adentros ella los tenía. Mi madre recompuso su rostro y me miró arrogante.

-Que documentos?

-Mira, solo dámelos, no quiero pelear, ya no.- dije fastidiada. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí y olvidarme de todo, o al menos intentarlo.

-No sé de qué me hablas, yo no tengo nada tuyo, Isabella.- dijo la mujer con desprecio.

-MALDITA SEA, DAME LA MALDITA HERENCIA DE MI ABUELA.- dije mientras la veía con furia, era increíble el cinismo de mi madre.

-QUE NO TENGO NADA TUYO IDIOTA..!.

-Bien, no me lo quieres dar por las buenas, esta bien.- dije mientras me alejaba de ella.

-Bella…yo..- dijo Tanya mi prima Quien al parecer había llegado a la casa mientras yo empacaba.

-CALLATE.- la silencio Reene.

-No tía ya basta.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Tanya.- dijo Jessica mientras la retenía del brazo.

-Yo se donde están esos papeles.- dijo mi prima mientras se sacudía el agarre de Jessica.

-Gracias.- dije de modo frío.

Tanya subió las escaleras y a los pocos minutos estaba de regreso, con un sobre en las manos.

-Ten, lo lamento, de verdad y espero algún día puedas perdonarme, esto lo hice porque no es justo todo esto y porque si no lo hacía todo esto pasaba a nombre de Jessica, ese era el plan de Reene.-dijo Tanya tendiéndome el sobre.

Asentí.

Tomé mis maletas y me dispuse a salir, hasta que sentí que me jalaban el cabello.

-AHHHH.- grité.

-Estupida mocosa, dame esos papeles, eso no es tuyo, es de mi hija.- dijo mi madre mientras forcejeaba por quitarme el sobre.

Como pude la jale de la ropa y se tambaleo.

-Basta, mamá, esto ME PERTENECE.- dije mientras jadeaba.

-NOOO, la estúpida de tu abuela era una tonta, claro a la hija del idiota de su hijo le deja todo y que pasa con la otra?. Solo porque no estuve con el imbécil de Charlie deja a Jessica en la calle.-dijo mientras se quiso abalanzar hacia mí.

-No te atrevas a nombrar de nuevo ni a mi abuela ni a mi padre.- sisee con odio.

-SUELTAME.- dijo Reene mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de Tanya.- eres una estúpida Isabella, no vales nada, me arrepiento del maldito momento en que me deje coger por el idiota de Charles, todos los días de vida, fuiste un error..!.- gritó convencida.

Mi corazón se destrozó más. Como era posible que el ser que me había dado la vida, que me había criado me odiara tanto si decían que las madres son las que más aman, porque pasaba esto. Me contuve, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no le daría ese gusto, no más.

-Ja..! que mal, Reene, pero sabes que bueno que me dices esto, ahora me doy cuenta que no mereces ser madre, me das lastima, en verdad porque no eres mas que una mujer interesada y sin entrañas.-dije mientras sentía como se resbalaba por mis mejillas algunas lágrimas.

-Ja..! Estúpida…-

-CALLATE, la interrumpí, cállate Reene, no digas más, ha quedado claro, en verdad. Disculpa todos estos años, pero ahora quedas libre, te dejo con TU "hija", que es una zorra igual que tú, no son más que unas arpías..!.-grité.-Me dan lastima.

Tomé el sobre del suelo y caminé fuera de la casa.

Cuando iba por el patio trasero me giré y vi la enorme casa que dejaba atrás, mi hogar. Claro, así lo veía yo antes, ahora no era más que pasado.

Un pasado al cuál hoy le ponía fin.


	3. Londres

**Fate. **

**Londres. **

La gente caminaba, corría o solo pasaba cada quien con sus penas aparte, sus propios problemas, algunos se sentaban a esperar, a ver pasar el tiempo para cuándo llegará la hora, otros comían o solo tomaban algo, pero nadie se interesaba en lo que le pasaba a los demás.

Como siempre.

_Los pasajeros del avión número 1456, con destino a Londres favor de abordar por la puerta G._

Ese era mi vuelo. Me levante y tome mi valija de mano, al llegar había documentado todo mi equipaje. Suspiré y emprendí el camino a la puerta G.

* * *

**FLASHBACK.**

_Al salir de la casa de mi familia, - claro si a estás alturas aún podía llamarlos así - tomé un taxi y le pedí que me llevará al aeropuerto, no sin antes pasar a un cajero. Para sacar mis ahorros, ya después cambiaría la cuenta._

_El taxista me veía preocupado, un señor de no menos de 45 años con ojos tiernos y arrugas en el rostro, me recordaba al abuelo. Xavier._

_-Señorita, disculpe mi indiscreción, pero ¿se encuentra bien?.- dijo el hombre mientras se detenía frente a un cajero._

_Le sonreí y asentí. Baje del auto y me encamine al cajero, puse la tarjeta y vacié la cuenta, eran a lo mucho no menos de 10 000._

_Me subí de nuevo al auto y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, al llegar le pague al señor, le di las gracias y me adentré a la movilidad del aeropuerto. El mar de gente que ahí estaba me abrumo, pero como pude llegué a la taquilla._

_Una chica de no muchos más años que yo me vio y me dio una cálida sonrisa._

_-Buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar?.- dijo la chica mientras dejaba el ordenador y me veía a los ojos._

_-Hola, amm, un boleto para el siguiente vuelo a Londres.-dije mientras dudaba un poco, me iba lejos, muy lejos._

_-Turista.. o Ejecutivo?.- dijo la chica._

_-Amm….- dudé un momento no sabía, que era peor si ir acordándome de todo lo ocurrido con un montón de gente molestando, bebés llorando o simplemente sola como siempre tratando de olvidar…-Ejecutivo._

_-Claro, aquí tiene.- dijo mientras me daba un papel impreso y rayaba el vuelo.- solo necesito su nombre Por favor.-dijo la joven mientras me sonreía cálidamente otra vez._

_-Isabella Dw…Swan. Isabella Swan.-dije_

_-Gracias, todo listo, Srta. Swan, el vuelo es el 1456 con destino a Londres a las 16:45 hrs.-dijo dándome el papel y unos folletos en un sobre pequeño._

_-Gracias.- dije dándole el dinero._

_-Para servirle.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Le quise responder el gesto, pero solo proferí una mueca._

**FIN FALSHBACK.**

* * *

Me formé en la fila de acceso al avión. No me equivoque un montón de mujeres con bebés llorando estaban en la cola, personas de negocios, chicos comunes con sus reproductores en las manos, una pareja besándose. Sonreí.

-Que suerte.- susurré al darme cuenta que al menos alguien era feliz.

Un chico de cabellos castaños pedía los boletos hasta que una chica de su misma estatura se situó detrás de una especie de pódium personal, de esos que usas cuando das discurso o algo parecido.

-Por favor, los pasajeros de Clase Ejecutiva, pasen por aquí.-dijo mientras señalaba el otro lado de una banda de seguridad que había puesto para dividir la entrada y el túnel.

Tomé mis cosas de bolsillo que consistían en una pequeña mochila con mis documentos, la herencia de la abuela y mi cartera con el dinero del cajero, mi reproductor y un libro que estaba leyendo.

Le entregue el boleto a la chica, que me vio de pies a cabeza.

Fue ahí donde me acordé que aún traía la ropa del día anterior, solo que ahora el maquillaje ya no estaba. Mi cabello estaba desordenado por la pelea con Reene y mis ojos rojos.

Me dio mi boleto de regreso y una mirada de desconcierto. De seguro se preguntaba cómo alguien con ese atuendo podía estar en esta clase. No me importo, tomé el boleto y caminé por el túnel.

Una señora nos recibía en la entrada del avión recibiendo los boletos y acomodando a los pasajeros en su lugar correspondiente.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo la señora con una sonrisa hasta que me vio bien y me dio una mirada cálida.

-Buenas tardes.-dije casi inaudible.

-Soy Amanda, sígueme por aquí por favor.- dijo amable mientras me guiaba por el pasillo de la clase Ejecutiva.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan.

-Este es tu asiento, Bella espero que disfrutes tu vuelo.- dijo mientras me indicaba un sillón acolchado con todas las comodidades.- puedes poner tus cosas arriba o en el suelo y con el botón verde puedes solicitar lo que desees, te lo traeré.-dijo mientras me sentaba y se despedía.- con permiso, Bella.

-Gracias.- susurré.

Me coloqué mis audífonos tratando de mitigar la horda de pensamientos que se avecinaban, e implorándole a los ángeles del cielo que aguantarán si quiera a que pasaran las 10 hrs. del vuelo para que me desplomará y no sé en qué momento caí dormida. Eran muchas noticias, emociones encontradas, me sentía peor que un perro abandonado.

Sentía unos temblores debajo de mí, me removí en mi lugar y después de un impacto desperté.

Habíamos aterrizado.

El capitán daba las gracias a los pasajeros y prendía el letrero de desabrochar los cinturones.

Baje del avión, y me quise despedir de Amanda, pero estaba ocupada con una señora que había perdido parte de su equipaje según escuche. Fui a recoger mi equipaje y me encamine a la salida del aeropuerto a tomar un taxi.

Me subí al primero que vi y el joven me pidió la dirección a donde me llevaría, no sabía si a un hotel o de una vez a la casa que me había dejado la abuela. Mi padre decía que Marie tenía dinero, pero realmente no sabía cómo era la casa.

Suspiré.

Le indique la dirección de la casa de la abuela.

Después de unos minutos llegamos, me quede sorprendida, la casa, que digo casa mansión era preciosa, como era de noche las luces encendidas del frente le daban un aire mágico, irreal.

Era grande, con columnas, una pequeña glorieta y detalles en la reja.

Dos guardias estaban en cada esquina de la reja.

Le agradecí al joven y le pague. Me ayudo a bajar mis maletas y se fue. Estaba nerviosa, los guardias me veían extrañados. Hasta que uno se acerco.

-Buenas noches Srta. Pero esto es propiedad privada.-dijo el hombre ya de edad y con un uniforme negro con bordados blancos y un sombrero gigante.

-Oh, amm lo sé, creo que me equivoque, no lo sé. Me podría decir si esta casa era de la Sra. Marie Antoniette Swan?

Me miró sorprendido, después me observo detenidamente y sonrió.

-Es usted familiar de ella, cierto?.- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa y un velo de nostalgia cubrió sus ojos. Conocía a mi abuela.

Asentí.

-Soy su nieta. Bella Swan.- dije

-Mucho gusto Srta. Bella, disculpe mi torpeza. Permítame ayudarla.- dijo mientras tomaba mis maletas.

Me llevo al interior de la casa donde había un montón de personas trabajando. Chicas vestidas de mucamas y un chofer.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo de la casa mi mandíbula cayó. Todo era enorme, precioso, mágico.

-Suzanne.- gritó el señor, Félix se llamaba.

-Ya voy, ay hombre con los años te has vuelto más latoso.- dijo una señora delicada como de la edad de Félix quien salía de la que al parecer era la cocina. Sonreí ante el comentario.

Ella se venía limpiando en el mandil que traía hasta que me vio, se quedo paralizada, sorprendida.

-Santo Cielo.- se tapo la boca.- Marie?

-No, mujer, es su nieta.- Dijo Félix Rodando los ojos.

-Mucho gusto, Bella Swan.- dije mientras le sonreía.

-Increíble, ha vuelto.- dijo mientras se encaminaba a mí y me abrazaba.

Me quede sorprendida pero después correspondí el gesto.

-Querida mía cuanto tiempo.- dijo la mujer mientras besaba mis mejillas.- eras tan solo una chiquilla cuando llegaste aquí.- suspiró.

-Dejála ya, mujer, al parecer ella aún no lo recuerda.- dijo Félix mirandome apenado. Sonreí estando apenada yo por no recordarlos.

Al parecer me conocían, pero no lograba hacer memoría. Me disculpe.

-Lo lamento en verdad pero no recuerdo muchas cosas de mi infancia.- dije triste.

-Tranquila, pequeña, lo entiendo, verás que estando aquí los recuerdos vendrán a tí.- dijo sonriente Suzzanne.

Medio sonreí rogando por que los recuerdos más recientes no regresaran jamás.

-Debes estar exhausta.- dijo de pronto.- Por Dios, mira esas ojeras, y esos ojos tan bellos, están hinchados, que te han hecho, querida?.- dijo alarmada.- Pronto, vamos, iremos a tú habitación.- dijo tomandome de la mano.- Félix, viejo vago dile a Demetri te ayude a llevar las maletas de Bella a la alcoba, y de paso dile a Rosemary traiga una taza de té negro con una cucharada de leche y miel, y un poco de pan dulce.- dijo rápidamente mientras subiamos las escaleras.

De repente se detuvo, se giró y me miró a los ojos.

-Tomas, té cierto?.- preguntó.

-No realmente pero supongo que me ayudará, gracias.- sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

-Perfecto, Perfecto.- dijo.

Llegamos a una de las habitaciones, donde me abrió la puerta y gentilmente me empujo dentro.

-Te quedarás hoy en la habitación que era de tu padre, ya mañana veremos si decides cambiar.- dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas y encendía las luces de los candelabros. Era una alcoba realmente elegante con decoraciones romanas y francesas, exquisitas en toda sus extensión.

Asentí.

-Deseas que te preparé el baño?.- preguntó mientras me miraba desde la puerta de esté.

-No se moleste estaré bien.- dije pasiva.- Solo me gustaría un poco de té y dormir un rato ha sido un día muy díficil.- dije cabizbaja.

-Tranquila, mi niña tú abuela dejo este lugar para el día que tu madre se mostrará tal cual era, tu tuvieras un lugar que pudieras llamar hogar.- dijo besando mi frente.

Asentí y sentí como una solitaria lágrima se derramaba por la comisura de mi ojo.

-No llores más, toma el te que te traerán y descansa, mañana si deseas podrás contarme todo y te ayudaremos a que empieces de nuevo.- dijo cariñosa Suzzanne.

Camino hacia la puerta encontrándose con Rosemary una chica menuda y de cabellos largos negros como la noche. Me saludo con un asentimiento y sonrió. Le entrego la bandeja a Suzanne y se fue. La anciana me dejo la bandeja con comida y una tetera en la mesilla a un lado de la mullida cama. Sonrió y sirvió un poco en la taza.

-Bebe cariño y recuerda Bella, nosotros también somos tú familia.- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta desapareciendo detrás de está.

Suspiré, todo era tan confuso, extraño y nuevo. No me quejaba la casa era increíble y la bienvenida fue cálida sin embargo no impedía que me diera cuenta que ahora sí me había quedado sola, más sola de lo que pude haber estado con mi madre.

No importaba, empezaría de nuevo, y está vez mi madre no iba a interferir. Mañana aclararía todo y hablaria con Jenks.

Acomodé las sábanas mientras bebía la taza de té y me acomode en la suavidad de la cama, abandonándome a la suavidad bostezando de cansancio y no siendo consciente cuando todo se volvió negro.

A pesar de la guerra de emociones que tenía dentro sentía que había llegado por fin a un lugar que desde ahora sería mi hogar.


	4. Recuerdos

**Fate. **

**Recuerdos.**

Me removí en la cama suspirando. Sintiendo debajo de mi la suavidad de las sábanas y el dulce olor al detergente con el que las lavaban. Sonreí era aroma a lavanda, y fresias. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, visualizando de apoco la elegante habitación, haciéndome recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Suspiré de nuevo y traté de incorporarme. Recargando mi cuerpo en la cabecera de la cama encogiendo mis piernas a mi cuerpo para recargarme en ellas. Enterre mi sotros entre mis brazos y cerré mis ojos, tratando de olvidar aquellas imágenes de estos últimos dos días.

Estaba en eso que no percate que alguien tocaba la puerta hasta que escuche una voz llamando.

-Querida, soy yo Suzanne.- dijo la mujer detrás de la puerta.

Me estiré un poco alcanzando el pequeño reloj en la mesilla de noche a un lado de la charola del té y marcaba las ocho de la mañana.

-Adelante.- dije suavemente.

Al grado que no vi ni volví a escuchar a Suzanne, sopesando la posibilidad de que no me haya escuchado hice intento de ponerme de pie, hasta que vi la puerta ser empujada hasta abrirse. Frente a mí estaba Suzanne con un pequeño carrito detrás de ella, el cual venía conducido por Rosemary sí no mal recordaba.

-Buenos Días, pequeña.- dijo cariñosa.- Te hemos traído el desayuno.- sonrió.- Dame acá mujer,y abre las cortinas.- dijo quitandole el control del carro con comida a Rosemary y empujándolo ella.

Se aproximo hasta dónde yo estaba y destapo el plato levantando la mesilla portátil de madera plegable, tipo de esas que salían en la televisión. Sonreí por mi asociación.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo acomodándola frente a mí sobre mis piernas.- Espero te gusten son Omelets con champiñones y crema de maíz.- sonrió.- Eran los favoritos de tu padre.

Asentí.

-Muchas Gracias Sue.- dije tomando los cubiertos.

-Bien pequeña, te molesta si te acompaño?.- pregunto dudosa.

-No, toma asiento.- dije señalando la cama.

-Gracias.- se acomodo en el mullido colchón.- Mary ya puedes retirarte, ve con Julián al centro comercial y resurte la despensa con las listas del comedor, por favor y dile a Félix que hoy en la tarde saqué el coche de la agencia.- dijo seria.

Mary asintió haciendo una leve inclinación para despedirse. Asentí algo abrumada.

-Come, Bella.- me alentó Sue.

Comencé a comer en silencio con muchas cosas rondando mi cabeza. Desde porqué ella sabía tanto de mí y de mi abuela. Quizá hayan sido amigas en algún momento. Sabría ella algo sobre mi padre. Sus últimos días, ¿como era?.

-Seguro tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, se notan en tus ojos.- sonrió cálida.- Pero primero debes comer y contarme que es lo que te trajo de vuelta a está casa, pequeña.-dijo intrigada, pero no de mala manera sino preocupada.

Suspiré.

-Es una larga historia, Sue.- dije triste.- Sin embargo, supongo que debo contartela, solo si prometes después contarme todo sobre mi pasado y mi padre.- dije esperanzada.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Desde pequeña siempre sentí que mi madre, Renée.- aclaré a lo que ella solo me miró.- nunca me trato como veía las demás madres trataban a su hijos, siempre era distante, alejada de mí. No entendía yo porqué pues no es por alardear pero era una niña tranquila, y no le causaba problemas, Sin embargo nunca fui de su agrado total, hasta el día que conoció a Phil, el padre de Jessica su otra hija. Con la llegada de Phil ella fue diferente, me veía y no se alejaba, no era cariñosa al cien por ciento peor tampoco era distante. Phil me llevaba en su auto a comprar helados, o algunas flores para que se las diera a mi madre. Nunca me trato mal, ni me alejaba, al contrario se volvió en algo así como mi amigo y la fuente más fiable para acercarme a Renée.- dije melancólica.- Sin embargo a los pocos meses que se casaron nació mi h...Jessica.- dije con dificultad pues con todo esto, era dificil volver a llamarla hermana.- Era pequeña y muy parecida a mi madre, quien al ella nacer automáticamente me olvido. Todo lo que compraba era lo mejor para Jessica y lo que ella no quería me lo daba a mí.- Jadeó Suzanne interrumpiéndome.- Nunca le di tanta importancia a todo eso pues era feliz solo cuando Phil en cada cumpleaños me regalaba un libro, ya sea con figuras o sin ellas. Me fascina la lectura.- dije emocionada.- En fin cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad le dije a Renée que quería irme a Estudiar a New York, para esto había comenzado a ahorrar un poco con cada mesada que me mandaba la abuela hasta que dejo de mandarlas, hacia tiempos extras ayudando en el consejo del colegio como asistente de la directora, Una mujer muy amable.- dije Recordando a la Profra. Julien.- N sabía cuanto tenía hasta ese momento pero estaba segura que me ayudaría un poco y si no buscaría trabajo de algo al estar allá. Renée al principio no quizó, sin embargo cuando avisaron de la muerte de Marie, la abuela algo la hizo cambiar, diciendo que me apoyaba en todo y que no me preocupará ella pagaría la Universidad. Contenta accedí y a los pocos meses estaba cursando la Academia de Cinematografía en New York.- dije.

-Esto es tan diferente.- me interrumpió Suzanne.

La miré interrogante.

-No me hagas caso, continúa, ya te explicaré después.- dijo. Asentí.

-En fin al tiempo que estaba en la Academia de cine me inscribí en un curso para relaciones publicitarias dondé por un amigo en Común conocí al que hasta hace apenas dos días era mi prometido. Michael Newton.- dije bajando la cabeza.

-Newton?.- pregunto Suzzanne.

Asentí.

-Es el bisnieto del señor Artemiheus Newton dueño de la Segunda Empresa transnacional de la banca Americana.- aclaré.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo Suzanne.- No era un mal partido.- sonrió.

Asentí devolviendo su sonrisa sin llegar a sentir felicidad verdadera.

-Es cierto y al parecer mi Hermanastra pensó igual cuando lo presente a la familia.- dije irónica.- Lo llevé a pasar las vacaciones de Pascua con Renée, Jessica y Phil a Chicago, presentándolo como mi novio, todo iba de maravilla, era atento, cariñoso, divertido, y aunque un poco torpe en algunas cosas, me la pasaba muy bien con él.- dije melancólica.- Todo iba bien, el se relaciono de maravilla con ellos y para mí fue ideal al no tener problemas con Renée quien era para mí importante su aprobación. En fín después de eso en nuestros 5 años de noviazgo pasábamos las vacaciones en Chicago con mi familia, o incluso unos días ibamos a visitar a la suya en New York y después íbamos a Chicago.- sonreí.- Hasta hace poco menos de 6 mese, cuando en mi cumpleaños número 24 me propuso matrimonio, de forma no tan especial sí te ponía a pensar.- dije medio sonriendo.- sin embargo lo hizo y me alegré tanto, pues iba a casarme.- suspiré.- Decidimos que la boda sería en 6 meses, por estás fechas, aunque a decir verdad, hoy hubiese cumplido un día de casada.- dije triste.

-Oh, mi pequeña.- dijo Suzanne abrasándome.

Sollocé.

-Lo lamento es solo que todo esto me sobrepasa, pues hace apenas dos días en mi cena de ensayo del compromiso, con toda la familia de mi madre presente Mike me dijo que no quería casarse conmigo, que ya no soportaba mi forma de ser, y no toleraría un día más a mi lado, pues estaba enamorado de otra, con quien según supe había pasado cada noche desde que la conoció.- sollocé.- y lo peor no es eso Sue, sino que esa otra mujer es Jessica, mi hermana, quien junto con mi madre accedieron a quitarme a Mike, y me iban a dejar en la calle, quitándome todo lo que me había dejado la abuela. Iban a robarme, mi propia madre.- jadeé.

-Dios Mío.- dijo alarmada Suzanne.- Esa mujer sin escrúpulos, como se atreve?.- preguntó indignada.

-Lo sé.- dije triste sorbiéndome la nariz.- Aún no entiendo que gana mi madre con haberme humillado durante todo este tiempo, pues ella claro me decía que no soy bella, que por eso perdí a Mike además de que soy una amargada, desabrída y frígida, que no logré complacerlo para retenerlo a mi lado.- dije.- ... y ahora creo que quizá tenga razón, pues yo le dije a Mike que quería esperar a la noche de bodas para entregarme a él y él no quería, me insitía hasta que supongo encontró a Jessica.- dije sintiendo como mi corazón volvía a abrirse.

-Fui tan tonta..- sollocé.

-No, querida, no fuiste una tonta, eres bellisíma.- dijo Sue limpiando mis lágrimas.- Nadie debe decirte lo contrario, Bella eres inteligente, se te nota a leguas y muy bonita.- dijo mirándome maternalmente.

La abracé y sentí como las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos. Necesitaba no sentir que estaba sola y con Sue, sentía calma y tranquilidad. Sin embargo me separé de ella por el sonido de mi móvil. Sorbí mi nariz y me estiré para alcanzarlo.

Lo tomé y miré que la pequeña pantalla parpadeaba y el nombre "Alice" apareció en el medio. Sollocé.

-B-bueno.- dije de forma entre cortada.

_-Bella?.- dijo histérica mi amiga.- Donde estás? Que ha pasado? Estás bien?. _

-Alice, tranquila.- dije para calmarla.- Es una larga historia, y sí estoy bien, estoy en Londres.- dije.

Silencio fue lo único que escuché por al menos un minuto.

-_LONDRES..!.- gritó.- ISABELLA, CÓMO QUE EN LONDRES?.- continuó gritando. _

Tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído para no quedar sorda.

-Sí Alice, me matarás.- dije medio sonriendo.- Sin embargo es una larga historia y no me siento de humor para contarla por móvil.- dije depresiva.

-_Oh, Bella, lo lamento tanto.- dijo mi amiga.-Es más no te preoCupes salgo para allá en este momento.- dijo Convencida. _

-Estás loca?.- dije.- No Alice no te molestes seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer.- dije tratando de persuadirla.

-_Para nada, mi mejor amiga me necesita y debo ir a dónde sea que estes para apoyarte.- dijo convencida.- no me digas más Swan, voy de camino al aeropuerto te marcó cuando llegué para que me digas a dondé tengo que ir, está bien?.- dijo. _

-Muchas, gracias Alice.- dije realmente agradecida.

Colgué el teléfono y suspiré. Esa era Alice, la loca mejor amiga que haya podido tener, y agradecía al cielo que así fuera.

-Veo que tendremos visitas.- dijo Sue. Asentí.

-Es mi mejor amiga desde la primaria.- dije disculpandome.- Supongo que se ha enterado que ya no viviré con Renée.- me encogí de hombros.

-Tranquila, querida.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- iré a avisar a Félix para que la deje entrar y a Mary para que prepare la habitación de enfrente, está bien?.- dijo amable.

Asentí.

-Gracias, Sue, y no olvides que tenemos una plática pendiente.- dije a lo cuál ella asintió sonriendo.

Una vez Sue abandono el dormitorio, suspiré y terminé de medio comer el Omelett. Sabía delicioso pero ya no tenía tanta hambre, hice a un lado la charola y me levanté estirando mis extremidades que desde hacia días no sentía. Me acerqué al ventanal corriendo un poco la rala cortina de seda transparente dándome una vista maravillosa.

Era un gran patio con césped de un vivo color verde, una explanada con una alberca olímpica con algunas tumbonas alrededor. Todo techado con doseles transparentes de cristal y herrería de un color azul. Cerca de la alberca había un pequeño circulo lleno de agua, quizá un jacuzzi. Había arboles al rededor y una pequeña parte de tierra en forma de circulo con arcos de hiedras adornando las entradas había un jardín colorido, flores de todo color había ahí, con pequeñas bancas de piedra alrededor de una fuente en el centro del jardín. Era precioso.

Sonreí.

Deje la cortina sujeta para no perder la vista y abrí el gran ventanal que daba al balcón de mi habitación. Me dí la vuelta y empecé a desempacar mis cosas. Sacando solamente algunas prendas para el día y mis converse negras.

Me cambie por un pequeño short y una camiseta, dónde debajo tenía un pequeño bañador que había comprado en Chicago para la Luna de Miel. Suspiré y salí a inspeccionar la casa.

Los pasillos eran largos y lujosos, tenía una gran biblioteca en la planta baja, la cocina era de alta categoría y habían cuatro habitaciones, dos salas de estar una en cada planta, una pequeña villa dondé dormían los sirvientes y la recamará de Sue y Félix. Un garage con un Mercedes Guardián y una motocicleta tapada con una sabana. Había pasado casi todo el día recorriendo la casa.

Me deje caer en una se las tumbonas del patio el cual estaba conectado a la casa por el techo de cristal.

-Descansando?.- dijo una voz chillona detras de mí.

Me giré y vi la menuda imagen de mi amiga con sus cabellos en puntas a todas direcciones y una pequeña bolsa de mano.

-Alice.- dije emocionada.

-Bellita.- contesto abrazandome.- Estoy aquí, cariño. Ahora sí cuentamelo todo.

Suspiré.

-Siéntate, esto va para largo.- dije acomodándome en la tumbona otra vez.

Sabía que a Alice no le agradaría nada mi historia, sin embargo necesitaba de mi amiga en estos momentos y le agradecía que estuviera conmigo.


	5. Alice

**Fate. **

**Alice. **

Una vez termine de contarle todo a Alice ella no sabía como responder, y era entendible, pues es algo complicado de asimilar. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarme, tratando de transmitirme todo su amor.

-Bella.- dijo apenada.- Hay, amiga, esto es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona, y mucho menos a tí, amiga, eres alguien tan especial.- dijo mirándome a los ojos con amor.- Lo lamento tanto, siempre supe que ese idiota no era bueno para tí, perdona que no te haya cuidado como la amiga que me digo ser.- dijo triste.

La miré sabía que iba a culparse por lo que paso, y ella no tenía la culpa, pues no había podido estar conmigo por cuestiones personales. Ella había ganado una beca para ir a estudiar diseño de modas a Francia con su tía Katherine dondé aprendió todo lo que hoy sabe - según palabras de la propia Alice- ella desde pequeña al igual que yo soñaba con alcanzar la gloria y su realización personal, solo que en aspectos diferentes, pues ella quería lograr crear una casa de mdoa tan famosa como ahora son Dolce & Gabbana o el mismo Channel.

Y yo estaba enamorada del mundo del cine y el entretenimiento, todo sobre las artes era mi pasión, quizá haya tenido mucho que ver el pasado de mi familia en estos aspectos, pensé.

-No Alice.- dije abrazandola.- No es tú culpa cariño, tú debías estar en Francia, entiendes?.- dije haciendo que me mirara.- Eres excepcional en eso del corte y la confección y los diseños, eres increíble.- Alabe.

-Oh, Bella, eres tan dulce.- dijo sonriendo.- No entiendo como la vida puede tratar a sí a una persona como tú.- dijo descepcionada.- Pero no te preocupes amiga, te prometo que a partir de ahora será un nuevo comienzo, para ambas.- dijo emocionada. Y no lo voy a negar en cierto modo también removió algo en mí que me hizo conservar un poco la esperanza.

-Eso planeo, Alice.- sonreí.

-Bella, querida.- dijo de pronto una voz detrás de nosotros. Me giré y vi a Sue, quien venía con una pequeña charola en sus manos.

-Que pasa, Sue?.- pregunte ayudándola a colocar la charola en la mesilla.

-Lamento importunarlas.- dijo apenada.- Es solo que recibimos una llamada es del Sr. Jenks, tu abogado, según dice.- confimó.- Dice que si puedes atenderlo viene para acá.- dijo seria.

Me sorprendí.

-El Sr. Jenks vive en Londres?.- pregunté.

-Oh, sí cariño, desde hace 9 años.- dijo Sue divertida.

-Ya veo.- dije.- Gracias Sue, lo recibiremos en el Despacho, cuando venga has el favor de encaminarlo, está bien?.- dije levantandome y ayudando a ALice quien se había sentado a horcadas en la misma tumbona en la que estaba yo.

-Bien, querida.- dijo asintiendo.- Les traje un poco de té .- dijo señalando la bandeja.

-Gracias, lo tomaremos en el Despacho.- dije tomando mi taza.

-Gracias, Sra. Suzanne.- dijo Alice, haciendome caer en la cuenta que no las había presentado.

-Oh vaya, torpeza la mía.- dije disculpandome, sientiendo como me ruborizaba de la verguenza.- Sue, Ella es Alice, la amiga loca de la que te hablé.- sonreí.- Y Alice, ella es Suzanne el ama de llaves de la casa, intíma amiga de mi abuela, y ahora mi cuidadora profesional.- dije divertida ante la cara de ambas por sus calificativos.

-Mucho, gusto Sra.- dijo Alice formal ofreciendo su mano.

-No, querida, el gusto es mío.- dijo cariñosa.- y dime Sue.- tomo la mano de Alice y beso su mejilla maternalmente.

Asintió.

-Está bien, Sue.- dijo feliz.

-Bueno, esperaremos al Sr. Jenks en el Despacho.- dije encaminandome.- Vamos, Al.- llame a mi amiga quien aún preparaba su té con dos cubos de azúcar. Sonreí.

-Te avisaré cuando venga mi niña.- sijo Sue recogiendo la bandeja.- y les informó no tarden mucho pues pronto estára la cena.- sonrió.

Asentimos y guíe a Alice por el gran pasillo hacia el Despacho.

El Despacho no era otra cosa que una gran habitación con un escritorio estilo victoriano tallado en roble macizo. con sillas a juego acojinadas con cuero y seda blanca. Con una gran estantería empotrada donde se hallaba la colección más grande de libros de todo tipo, cuando la vi está mañana supe que sería uno de mis lugares preferidos de la casa.

Abrí la puerta y no pude evitar sonreír ante el sonido de asombro de Alice.

-Vaya, Bella, al parecer tú abuela no era cualquier mujer.- dijo divertida mirando al rededor.

-Claro que no, querida, Marie era una mujer elegante que disfrutaba del buen vivir.- dijo Sue entrando con una jarra grande de té y una taza extra.- Cabe mencionar que ella por ser bisnieta del segundo ministro de Inglaterra, logró posicionarse dentro del más selecto círculo social, por lo mismo se preocupo cuando su único hijo se había fijado en una mujer estadounidense en uno de los viajes de Estado con su primo Rupert.- dijo triste Sue.- Marie supo desde que conoció a Renée que no traería nada bueno a su hijo, y desgraciadamente tuvo razón, en la mayoría pues esa mujer hizo algo realmente memorable.- dijo Sue campturando nuestra atención ante la incertidumbre.- A tí mi niña.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Sonreí.

-La Sra. Marie a que se dedicaba, Sue.- pregunto Alice sentandose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

Sue acomodo la taza y la jarra en el escritorio afianzando su agarre en la charola vacía. Yo mientras camine al rededor recorriendo con mis dedos el diván de terciopelo rojo a unas metros del escritorio.

-Ella mi niña, era Accionista en las empresas publicitarias principales de Londres, así como también en sus años mozos fue una de las actrices mejor pagadas de Reino Unido.- dijo Sue orgullosa.

Me quede asombrada.

-Mi abuela, era actriz?.- pregunté.

Sue sonrió.

-Más tarde las llevaré a la recamare de Marie para expicar con más detalle.- dijo.- sin embargo, Bella, debes saber que tú abuela te amaba, tanto como si fueses su hija, y que ella se preocupo porque los primeros 6 años de tu vida te educaran en las artes, por eso no me sorprende que hayas escogido la Carrera de Cine.- dijo mirandome.- Lo llevas en las venas, querida mía.- sonrió.

Un timbre se escucho a lo lejos, haciendo que me sobresaltará. Sue se despidió y prometió venir a informarnos cuando la cena estuviese lista. Cerró la puerta del despacho y nos dejo solas.

-Wow, Bella está no me la sabía.- dijo Alice divertida.

Asentí.

-Créeme, Al, yo tampoco.- sonreí.

Me acerqué al escritorio acomodando todo aunque sabía que estaba todo pulcramente acomodado, me sentía nerviosa por lo que el Sr. Jenks pudiera decirme. Miré un sútil y delgado lapicero de plata y lo tomé admirandolo, tenía las iniciales: "C.S" "Charles Swan".

Sonreí.

-Bella.- dijo Sue haciendo que levantará la mirada.- El Sr. Jenks querida.

Asentí.

Sue se hizó a un lado y revelo detrás de ella a un hombre de no más de 60 años con arrugas marcadas en el rostro, piel pálida y pecosa, cabellos casi inexistentes y blancos en su cabeza, enfundado en un elegante traje sastre de color márfil viejo con un delicado pañuelo sobresaliendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Srita. Swan.- dijo revelando la misma voz varonil y añejada del día anterior.

-Bella, Sr. Jenks.- dije corrigiendolo.- Permitame presentarle a la Srita Alice Brandom, mi mejor amiga.- señale a la chiquilla.

-Disculpe Usted.- se excuso.- Mucho gusto, Srita. Brandom.- dijo tnediendole la mano a Alice y después a mí.

-Tome asiento, por favor.- ofrecí señalando la silla frente a mí y a un lado de dondé se encontraba Alice.

Asintió y colocó su maletín en el suelo y se sentó casi al mismo tiempo que Alice lo hizo, claro no con la misma gracilidad de la jovial duende. Sonreí. Eran casi de la misma estatura, quizá Alice un poco más alta por los tacones que llevaba.

-Los dejaré solos.- dijo Sue excusandose. Asentí y vi como cerraba la puerta.

Tomé asiento.

-Le puedo ofrecer algo, Sr. Jenks, una taza de té?.- ofrecí amable.

El asintió.

-Té estará bien, gracias.- dijo.

Alice me hizo el favor de servir la taza de té y acercar el azúcar al Sr. Jenks.

-Bien, agradezco la molestia que se ha tomado de venir hasta aquí, sin embargo Sr. Jenks debo decirle que me tiene intrigada la razón de dicho acontecimiento.- dije viendo como servía un par de cubos de azúcar en su taza.

-En efecto, Bella no tiene por que es mi deber como abogado.- dijo asintiendo.- Sin embargo mi visita tiene una razón en efecto y esa es para informarle de las transacciones que se han hecho con sus bienes.- dijo mirandome.

Me quede callada, tratando de instarlo con la mirada.

-Cómo usted me comentó anteriormente, su madre y su hermana hicieron una actividad bancaria el dia de ayer al rededor de las 5 de la tarde.- dijo tomando su portafolio.- Intentaron pasar la cantidad guardada en el fondo bancario de su abuela, a la cuenta de la joven Dwyer.- dijo mostrándome un papel. Lo tomé y leí la cantidad. Eran más de 5 millones de libras.

-No se preocupe, Bella, que por las mismas razones anteriores, no pudieron completar la transacción porqué no presentaron la carta poder con su firma.- dijo serio.- Sin embargo debo informarle que eso automáticamente para el banco es un intento de robo, por lo que ahora están siendo investigadas.- dijo cruzando su manos en el escritorio.

Asentí.

-Sr. Jenks.- interrumpí.- No es mi intención en ningún motivo llegar a perjudicar a la Sra. Dwyer, sin embargo me interesaría traspasar esa cantidad a la cuenta corriente de mi padre, junto con lo que dejo mi abuela.- finalicé.

-Está bien, Bella.- dijo comenzando a anotar en un pedazo de hoja.- Así se hará, traspasaremos ambas cuentas a una sola de la cuál más adelante, una vez realizada la acción se le entregará un nuevo codigo y una tarjeta correspondiente.- dijo mirandome.- Ahora bien según estipulaciones de Marie Swan usted es ahora dueña de unas acciones en La compañía de entretenimiento de renombre aquí en la Ciudad.- dijo haciendo que Alice jadera.- de está ustede debe de recibir un porcentaje del 75% por ciento del ingreso por ser accionista mayoritaria, lo cuál al no ser enviado a su cuenta por intrución de su madre, se ha ido acumulando pues Marie se nego a depositarlo a la cuenta que la Sra. Dwyer le envió.- dijo serio.- Por lo que desea usted se pasen a su cuenta, o las traspasará a la de su padre?.- preguntó.

-Deseo cancelar mi cuenta actual y abrir otra a la cual se enviara dicha cantidad.- aclaré. El hombre asintió y escribió algo en el papel.

-Muy bien Srita. Swan.- dijo. Abrió de nuevo su maletín y sacó un folio de papeles.- Estás son las escrituras de está casa, junto con las escrituras de un pequeña casa en California y una villa en Francia las cuáles quedaron a su nombre. Solo necesito que firme usted para que legalmente así se reconozca.- dijo tendiéndome el folio de documentos

Tomé los documentos incrédula y comencé a leerlos. Antes habían sido de mi padre y antes de morir mi abuela los paso a mi nombre. Firmé con la pluma que había encontrado y se los regresé a Jenks.

-Gracias.- dijo volviendo a guardarlos.- Bien Bella, la situación legal con su madre y hermana, quedará aquí, pues me ha dicho que no quiere proceder con la demanda, cierto?.- preguntó.

Asentí y el hizo lo mismo.

-En otro asunto, las acciones de la empresa están en buen dote, por lo cual puede venderlas, en caso de que no deseo hacerse cargo.- dijo el hombre.- Lo cual consiste en visitar las instalaciones regularmente enterándose de todas las campañas que ahí se realizan como formando parte del equipo de Producción, para lo cuál me temo necesita un Título en Cinematografía, Bella.- dijo apenado.

Pude escuchar a Alice reír bajito.

-Despreocúpese, Sr. Jenks poseo dicho titulo.- dije logrando que me mirará con asombro.- aunque debo comentar que no lo he ejercido desde que me titule, sin embargo supongo que ha llegado el momento.- dije.

-Eso es maravilloso, Bella.- dijo de verdad contento.- Aquí tiene, este es el contrato de la empresa, las politicas y su organización, desde su comienzo hasta ahora.- dijo sacando una gran pila de papeles de su maletín.

Asentí.

-Sí lo desea informaré al presidente sustituto sobre su decisión y concertaremos una cita para la presentación a dicha empresa.- dijo emocionado.

Asentí.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Jenks, sí puede proporcionarme documentos referentes al Presidente actual, sería ideal.- dije. El hombre asintió sonriendo.

-Disculpen mi intrusión.- dijo Sue de pronto.- pero está lista la cena chicas.- dijo sonriendo.

Asentí.

-Gracias Sue.- dije mirnadola.- Sr. Jenks quiere quedarse a cenar?.- pregunté.- Así podemos seguir hablando de esto en la cena.- dije levantandome.

-Oh, no Bella, muchas gracias, pero debo llegar a casa, mi esposa me espera a cenar todo el tiempo.- se disculpo apenado.

-Oh, entiendo.- sonreí.- Entonces puedo preguntar sí solicita comunicarme algo más?.- pregunté.

-No, esto era todo, pues es importante ponerla al tanto de lo que sucede con sus inversiones, y le recuerdo la llamaré en está semana para concretar la cita y usted pueda comenzar a tomar posesión del lugar en su empresa.- sonrió.

Asentí.

-Le agradezco mucho, Sr. Jenks.- dije sonriendole y dandole la mano.- Sue lo acompañará a la salida.

Asintió y se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza de Alice. Le deseamos buena noche y que no se abstuviera de mantenerme informada. Se despidió y desaparecio junto con Sue del Despacho.

Alice y yo nos dejamos caer un momento más en las sillas y suspiramos.

-Vaya Bellita.- dijo divertida.- que se siente de la noche a la mañana pasar de no tener nada a ser una mujer realizada con más de 100 mil libras en la cuenta?.- pregunto riendo.

La acompañé.

-Es abrumador, Alice.- sentencié.

-Tranquila, amiga que ahora estoy sopesando la idea de volverte mi socia, y de paso quedarme a vivir en Londres.- dijo levantándose y caminando al comedor.

-Eso sería ideal, duende.- reí.- Gracias.- dije.

Ella me miró y dobló a la derecha por el pasillo.

-Alice, el comedor es de esté lado.- dije divertida. Sonrió apenada y me siguió. Reímos.

-Ya tendré tiempo de acostumbrarme.- dijo


	6. Shock

**Fate.**

**Shock.**

Abrí mis ojos, dándome cuenta que estaba boca abajo sobre la almohada. Sonreí. Estiré mis brazos sobre la suave sábana y suspiré, cada vez resultaba un poco más fácil acostumbrarme a esto. Me giré sobre mi cuerpo quedando de costado acostada en la cama. Enfoque la vista y no pude contener el pequeño gritito que salió de mi garganta, como la reacción de un leve brinco.

-Buenos Días, Bella.- dijo una muy sonriente Alice sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo recostada en la cama.

-Dios mío.-jadeé llevándome la mano al pecho dónde se supone tenemos el corazón.-Alice Brandom, que pasa contigo?.- dije histérica.

-Dios Bella, me recibes como si hubieses visto a un muerto.- dijo dolida.

-Peor...- susurré ida. Pero trate de componerlo cuando vi su cara seria.- Lo lamento es solo que no te esperaba de pronto en mi cama, así nada más.- dije sonriendole.

-Cierto, cierto.- dijo olvidado mi comentario. Lo cuál agradecí.- Pero no pude aguantar venir a invitarte a compartir la piscina conmigo.- Sonrió.- Hace una mañana estupenda. Además recuerda que ayer no te diste un baño.- dijo picara.

Me asombré.

-Mentira.- grité.- Claro que me di un baño.- dije positiva.- Después de cenar, claro.- le conteste apenada.

Río logrando que la mirase mal.

-Está bien.- dijo con las manos en alto.- Te bañaste, pero ahora, quiero que te pongas de nuevo el bañador y salgas conmigo a la piscina.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Alice..-dije berrinchuda.- No tengo ganas, si quieres me ducho y salimos a algún lugar.- dijo poniendo mi brazo sobre mis ojos dejándome caer en la cama.

Escuché como soltaba un chillido. Sonreí.

-Esta bien.- acepto feliz.- Me cambiaré y le diré a Sue que cancele en desayuno, pues lo tomaremos fuera.- dijo corriendo a la puerta.- Date prisa Bella que planeo aceptes un pequeño cambio respecto a tu aspecto.- sonrió sin darme tiempo a preguntar. Bufé.

Me puse de pie rebotando en la cama para incorporarme. Y me encaminé al baño, cepillé mis dientes con parsimonia, Cepillé mi cabello para que no me costará lavarlo. Abrí el grifo de la tina mezclando el agua mientras me desvestía y tomaba una toalla del estante superior. Boté la toalla en la taza del baño y corrí la cortina adentrándome a la bañera. Para no tardar tanto no me relaje en la tina, pues si lo hacía podría tardar horas y seguro Alice me mataría.

Sonreí al imaginarme a mi amiga loca esperando en la puerta.

Enjaboné mi cuerpo y coloqué un poco de shampoo de esencia en mi cabello, quitando los residuos más tarde con calma dejando que el agua tibia destensará un poco mi cuerpo. Una vez limpia cerré la corriente de agua y salí de la bañera pisando con cuidado de resbalar. Tomé la toalla y la envolví al rededor de mi cuerpo dejando mi cabello libre, el cuál presione con otra toalla pequeña y peine después de poner un poco de crema.

Salí a la recamará y me sorprendí de ver ahí un conjunto sobre la cama, desde la ropa interior hasta las zapatillas. Bufé sabiendo que la loca de Alice era la responsable. Sí que era rápida la chiquilla.

Sequé mejor mi cuerpo y unte un poco de crema húmectante. Me puse la delicada blusa sin mangas de color crema, la faje en los shorts de satén negro que me llegaban a medio muslo. Deje la blusa un poco floja y tome el saco colocándomelo sobre la blusa. Era muy formal para mi gusto, así que arremangue con cuidado las mangas del saco hasta mi codo y me calcé las zapatillas de tacón color crema.

Me miré en el espejo y solo coloque un poco de delineador a mis ojos y deje mi cabello suelto natural. El short no me hacía ver mal, me llegaba el dobladillo por debajo del ombligo un poco arriba de mis caderas, terminando a la mitad de mi muslo y el chaleco prácticamente lo cubría. Con un pequeño levantamiento en los hombros y sin solapas.

Tomé una cartera negra metiendo mi móvil y la chequera que me había dado Jenks antes de irse. Guarde el dinero que había sacado de mi cuenta y mis tarjetas. Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras encontrándome con Sue.

-Buenos Días, querida.- saludo cariñosa.

Le sonreí.

-Buen Día, Sue.- dije besando su mejilla.- has visto a la enana?.- pregunté haciéndola reír por el apodo.

-Está en el jardín platicando con Félix.- dijo señalando la puerta.

Asentí y me encaminé a la puerta que me llevo a la cocina dónde tomé un poco del jugo de la isleta y crucé hasta la otra puerta que daba al patio. Alice estaba platicando con Félix sobre su auto mientras esté le explicaba como podía hacer ella para que lo mandarán.

-Sí, Srita. Alice le digo que haré la llamada hoy y a más tardar pasado mañana tenemos aquí su adorado Porshe.- dijo Félix paciente.

Sonreí.

-Alice, deja de atormentar al pobre Félix.- dije divertida.

-Oh, buen día Bella.- dijo Félix asintiendo.

-Buen día, Félix.

-Ya era hora de que bajarás, Bella.- dijo cruzandose de brazos la enana.- Has tardado una eternidad.- bufó.

Reí. -Qué exagerada te has vuelto, Brandom.- dije acercándome a su lado.

-Bueno, bueno.- dijo aplaudiendo.- Es hora de irnos.- sonrió.

-Perdone la indiscreción Srita. pero a dondé se dirigen?.- preugntó Félix.

-Planeaba llevar a Alice a conocer un poco.- dije apenada.- y de paso yo también.- me ruboricé avergonzada.

-Entiendo.- dijo Félix pensativo.- Si no les importa podría llevarlas a las plazas más conocidas de Londres.- sonrió.- Podrán hacer compras o caminar viendo la ciudad.- dijo.

Sonreí.

-Eso sería maravilloso, Félix. Gracias.- dije emocionada.

-Bien, por favor suban al auto.- dijo señalando un auto negro más bien era como esos autos que veías en la televisión cada que mencionaban Londres.

Alice sonrió y corrió a meterse al auto, en el asiento trasero. Reí de su actitud y la acompañé. Me acomode a un lado de Alice y Félix cerro nuestra puerta, se montó en el asiento detrás del volante y abrió el pequeño portón para salir al patio.

-Bien, Sritas. las llevaré primero a Piccadilly Circus.- dijo sonriendo.- Podrán encontrar de todo.

Manejo por las calles de Londres, mientras nosotras ibamos maravilladas de la majestuosidad de la ciudad. Todo era gigante la gente tranquila pasaba caminando por las aceras ya sea solos, o en familia, algunos paseando cachorros, y muchos otros entrando a los parques que debo decir había muchos. Sonreí.

-Ahora logró entender porque a mi padre le gustaba tanto Londres.- dije melancólica.

Alice me miró y me sonrió suavemente mientras apretaba mi mano.

-A su padre le encantaba Londres más que nada por la gente, Bella.- dijo Félix de pronto.- Él al igual que su abuela eran reconocidos mundialmente sin embargo no eran como las celebridades actuales, les gustaba salir y convivir con las personas, a veces el solo me pedía lo trajera al parque a leer un libro o tomaba la moto y salía a comprar algo para sorprender a Marie.- dijo nostalgico.- Para él fue un gran golpe, cuando la madre de usted le dijo que lo dejaba llendosé de la mansión dejando solo una nota. Lo puso muy triste, y lo que vino a concluir con su depresión fue Marie quien en ese entonces cayó enferma de cáncer.- dijo triste.

-Su padre ya no fue el mismo después de eso.- dijo.- se retiró del mundo del espectáculo, cancelando las 3 presentaciones que tenía y solo se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho escribiendo cartas, cartas que nunca mandó.- dijo mirándome triste por el espejo retrovisor.

-Para quien eran esas cartas?.- pregunté.

-Según decía eran para tu madre, Bella.- dijo convencido.- cartas dondé le preguntaba el porqué lo había dejado, como estabas y sí algún día podría verte.-

Sentí como mi corazón se partía.

-Mi padre no sabía dondé estaba yo?.- pregunté de nuevo.

-La Sra. Renée mando algunas fotografías tuyas.- recordó.- están en la habitación de Marie, sin embargo cada vez que lo contactaba para solicitar más dinero él le suplicaba que le diera una dirección, ya no para ir a verte, sino para mandarte algunos regalos.- dijo Félix con pesar.

-Mi madre aún lo contactaba?.- pregunté.- Dios mío, nunca dijo nada.- dije sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos.

-Tranquila, Bella.- dijo Alice dandome apoyo.

-Qué le sucedió a mi padre, Féix?.- pregunté.

-Un día a los 6 meses de la muerte de Marie, recibió una invitación.- dijo sombrío.- A la boda de tu madre, lo que lo deprimió más si era posible, sin embargo no fue solo eso.- aclaró.- Anexo a la invitación venía una pequeña nota dondé decía que habías tenido un accidente de auto mientras ibas a comprar flores con su prometido. Relataba que habían chocado con un auto sin frenos y que tú no te habías salvado al salir volando del carro.- dijo Félix.

Ahí lo comprendí todo, recordé el accidente, aquella vez antes de la boda, habíamos ido a comprar las tan acostumbradas flores para Renée a la florería de Seattle, sin embargo de vuelta a casa Phil había intentado rebazar a un camión sin darse cuenta que un auto venía en el carril, pensó que nos iba a dar tiempo sin embargo intento frenar al último momento, pero no evitó el impacto. Yo había salido despedida del asiento atravesando el Cristal. A los tres días desperté y mi madre no estaba, solo estaba la enfermera y una mujer menuda.

Sue.

-Sue, era esa mujer?.- pregunté.

-Sí mi niña.- dijo Félix.- Al tiempo que tu padre lo supo se sintió muy mal, y desesperado salió corriendo hacia el aeropuerto iba a verte o lo que pensó quedaba de tí sin embargo fue tanta su desesperación que él que lamentablemente no sobrevivió a un accidente de auto fue él.- dijo bajando la cabeza.

Ahí me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a Piccadilly.

-Dios mío.- jadeé.

-Después de enterarnos del accidente de tu padre, Sue decidió ir a Chicago.- dijo apagando el motor.- yo me quedé para preparar los actos fúnebres y los honores.- dijo mirnadome.- Cuando llego, dice ella que lo primero que hizo fue ir al hospital dondé había dicho Renée habías estado internada, pues su prometido aún estaba hospitalizado.

-Sí, recuerdo que ella estuvo ahí cuando desperté y mi madre no estaba.- dije recordando.- También recuerdo que esa tarde cuando Renée llego a visitarme le gritó a Sue quién no dejaba de reprocharle algo, pero no entendía que, estaba tan aturdida, por la anestesia y los sedantes.- dije tocando mi cabeza dónde había una pequeña protuberancia, la del accidente.

-Sí, Bella.- continuó Félix.- Sue le reclamó a tú madre el porqué había enviado tal carta, diciendo que habías muerto y ella no le contesto, más que un "necesitaba dinero".- dijo indignado.- pues al estar asegurada tú por tu padre sí algo llegaba a pasarte ella recibía todo el dinero del seguro.- comentó.

-Es increíble lo mala que puede ser esa mujer.- dije con rabia.- mi propia madre.- gruñí.

Sentí como los espasmos me invadían y comenzaba a llorar.

No podía entender como Renée podía ser tan ruín, tan despreciable. Mira que haber enviado dicha nota, eso la hacía de alguna manera culpable de la muerte de mi padre, de que el haya tenido ese accidente. Maldita Sea..! Por sú culpa no había podido llegar a conocerlo, por su maldita culpa.

Sentí como me ahogaba, y no dudé en bajar abruptamente del auto corriendo sin dirección. Detrás de mí escuché como alguien gritaba mi nombre. seguro era Alice.

-BELLA..!.- gitaba.- ESPERA POR FAVOR.- decía sin embargo por el aire en mis oídos se escuchaba aún distante.

Corrí mientras mi cabeza me zumbaba y las lágrimas recorrían mis pómulos y mis mejillas. Me sentía sucia, por llevar algo de la sangre de aquella mujer, de mi madre. Me sentí tan miserable y poca cosa. Y sin embargo tenía miedo de llegar a ser como ella.

Estaba tan inmersa en mi miseria que no me fijé cuando choqué contra algo duro.

-Mierda.- siseo alguien.

Sentí como caíamos al suelo yo encima de esa persona. Cerré mis ojos incluso más esperando el impacto y me abracé a mi misma. Un jadeo cubierto por un sollozo salió de mi garganta.

-Srita.- dijo alguien tocando mi mejilla.- Srita. Despierte por favor.- dijo preocupado.

Atiné a abrir lentamente mis ojos, pero por las lágrimas no podía ver realmente quien era. Escuché como alguien se detenía cerca y comenzaba a jadear.

-Bella.- dijo la voz de Alice.- Amiga, reacciona.-dijo tocando mi brazo.

Me sentí ajena a todo, las palabras de Félix se repetían en mi mente, junto con las imágenes de los desprecios de Renée y las veces que había subido a llorar a mi cuarto porqué ella me decía que ni mi propio padre me había querido. Charlie, mi padre a quién ya nunca tendría el derecho de conocer. Por su culpa.

Sentí una punzada en mi cerebro y un jadeo de dolor salió de mi boca.

-Charlie.- jadeé abriendo los ojos de impulso encontrándome con una mirada color esmeralda.

Eso fue lo último que vi antes que todo se tornará negro.


	7. Preocupados

**Fate.**

**Preocupados.**

**_Alice Pov._**

****-BELLA...!.- grité al ver a mi amiga salir corriendo del automóvil.- ESPERA, POR FAVOR...!

Sin pensarlo de nuevo me aventuré a perseguirla corriendo entre la multitud que caminaba tan tranquila por la plaza, inmersos en sus propios problemas, como diría Bella.

Pobre mi amiga, desde que era pequeña nunca había podido conocer a su padre, y soñaba todos los días con que un día regresaría a decirle que no la había abandonado, que todo era mentira y que se quedaría con ella por siempre, como debía ser- Y todo esto lo sé pues pasaba los días esperanzada contandome como planeaba encontrar a su padre-.

Solo para venir aquí hoy y enterarse que en efecto, todo era mentira, él no la había abandonado.

Reneé nunca me había querido por haber preferido ser amiga de Bella que de Jessica, pero vamos a la lógica, entre Isabella y Jessica, mil veces hubiese escogido a Bella, una chica sencilla, carismática, y humilde, y no una egocéntrica, egolatra y perturbada jovencilla. Sin embargo, al ser ambas hijas de Reneé nunca llegué a imaginar que el favoritismo llegase a tanto, pues cierto que desde siempre se había visto una notable preferencia hacía Jessica en lugar de Bella, sin embargo es difícil aceptar que una madre, en toda la extensión llegué a pensar tan egoístamente haciendo todo lo posible, inclusive dañar a una de sus hijas- por procurar a la otra.

Seguí corriendo detrás de mi amiga, intentando no perderla de vista en medio del tumulto de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro atravesando el lugar. Sin embargo pasó, perdí de vista a Bella. Y sentí mi corazón palpitar, histérica, pues en el estado en el que se encontraba mi amiga, podía ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Me detuve y dando vueltas sobre mi misma me atreví a gritar su nombre mientras escaneaba la plaza tratando de encontrarla.

-BELLA.- grité como pude. Hasta que de pronto entre la gente ví una figura acuclillada en el suelo mirando fijamente a una mujer de aspecto grácil tendida en la fría plazuela. No fue necesario seguir mirando para reconocer a Bella como la mujer y correr hacia allí.

Una vez estuve cerca ví a mi amiga tendida de espaldas en el suelo con un hombre moviendola delicadamente tratado de hacerla reaccionar.

-Bella, amiga.- susurré casi sin aliento dejándome caer a su lado de rodillas.- Reacciona amiga.- dije acariciando sus cabellos.

-Charlie.- susurró cerrando sus ojos y cayendo inconsciente.

Gemí.

-Por Dios.- jadeé.- Levanté la vista buscando a Félix viéndolo correr hacia nosotros el pobre hombre con el alito en decadencia, no iba a soportar cargar a Bella al coche para llevarla a la casa. Miré de frente y lo ví.

Un hombre de aspecto robusto, no al grado de mostrar gran musculatura, sino más como un aspecto desgarbado enfundado en una chamarra de algodón negra y una gorra del mismo color cubriendo sus cabellos. Su tez era pálida, casi como la de Bella-inclusive pudiese que más pálida aún- Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y unos lentes oscuros en las manos.

-Disculpe.- dije haciendo que dejará de mirar a mi amiga y enfocará su vista en mí.-Le rogaría fuera tan amable de ayudarme a llevarla al coche.- dije señalando a Bella.

El asintió y despacio paso uno de sus brazos debajo de la cabeza de mi amiga y el otro debajo de la articulación de sus rodillas. Poniéndose de pie con el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos acomodé su cabeza para no lastimarla y le indique que me siguiera.

Así lo hicimos, con el chico detrás de mí con mi amiga en brazos, alcanzamos a Félix podría decirse a mitad de la plaza dónde le pedí nos indicará dónde había colocado el auto. El asintió y los tres con paso firme y decidido nos encaminamos al auto.

-No creo que sea buena idea que ella vaya sola recostada en el asiento de atrás.- dijo de pronto una voz cuando Félix le abrió la puerta para que depositará a Bella.

Lo miré y dude un momento.

-Es verdad, pero yo no puedo ir con ella, no hay quien nos ayude a a bajarla cuando lleguemos.- dije pensativa.- Podría por favor subirse, después Félix lo regresará sin ningún problema.- pedí.

Él lo dudo un momento, siendo interrumpido por el comentario del chofer.

-No creo que sea conveniente que tardemos tanto, está inconsciente, puede entrar en estado de shock.- dijo Félix preocupado.

Al parecer eso hizo reaccionar al joven pues presuroso se acomodo con Bella aún en brazos en el asiento. Todos tomamos nuestros lugares y un muy preocupado Félix atravesó las avenidas de camino a la casa.

-Hola, Suzanne?.- pregunté a la voz del otro lado del teléfono.- Necesito que llames a un médico para la casa, Bella tuvo un accidente y ahora está inconsciente.- dije alarmada.

-Dios mío.- jadeó la mujer.- Pero que accidente, que le ha pasado?.- pregunto de pronto.

-Ya sabe lo de su padre.- dije solamente. Escuchando del otro lado un gemido lastimero.

-De inmediato.- dijo Sue para después colgarme.

-No debí haberle dicho nada.- dijo Félix consternado.

Lo miré.

-Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.- dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.- Ahora solo debemos de preocuparnos porque despierte y esté bien, después veremos.- dije y el asintió.

Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver al chico quien acomodaba los cabellos de mi amiga detrás de su oreja, acomodó las manos de Bella sobre su estomago y quitó la cartera de sus piernas colocandola en el sillón. Suspiré.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos vislumbré la mansión.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo Félix entrando al jardín principal.

Asentí y cuando el motor del coche se apagó baje de inmediato a abir la puerta trasera para que bajarán a Bella. Félix me cubrió mientras yo corría al interior de la casa. Viendo a una muy preocupada Sue salir a ver como estaba mi amiga.

-Mary.- dije viendo a la chica en la cocina.- Consigue paños de algodón y un bol con agua tibia, algunos calmantes.- dije presurosa.

-Por aquí, por favor.- escuché que decía Suzanne. Salí de la cocina y ví como subía por las escaleras el chico que sostenía a Bella. Los alcancé y ví como depositaba a mi amiga sobre la cama con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla.

-A que hora vendrá en médico.- pregunté a Sue.

-No ha de tardar.- dijo mirándome.- Alice, que paso, que hizo?.- dijo mirándome a mí y a Bella.

-Estaba realmente contrariada, Sue.- dije sentándome a un lado de Bella.- Perderlo todo un día y a demás de eso enterarse que parte de su vida ha sido una mentira, créeme que no es algo fácil de asimilar.- dije triste.

-Mi pequeña.- susurró maternal.

-Aquí tiene los paños, Srita.- dijo Mary provocando que la miráramos entrar a la habitación.- El médico ya ha llegado está subiendo las escaleras.- dijo dejando el bol en la mesilla a un lado de la cama.

Asentí.

-Gracias.

Tomé uno de los paños y lo moje un poco en el agua colocandolo en la nuca de Bella.

-Buenas Tardes.- dijo una voz. Nos giramos y ví a un hombre de edad, no tanto como Félix, pero sí era mayor, enfundado en un traje sastre negro con corbatín y un maletín colgando de su mano izquierda. Me puse de pie haciéndome a un lado y lo salude con un asentimiento.

El hombre se acerco a mi amiga y deposito su maletín a un lado del bol con agua, lo abrió y saco un estetoscopio, con el cual revisó su ritmo cardíaco mientras sacaba una banda con belcro y bombeaba para medir su presión. Suspiró y recogió todo guardándolo de nuevo en su maletín de dondé sacó un pequeño bote y un algodón- supusé que era alcohol pues paso el algodón debajo de su nariz.

Bella hizo una inhalación profunda y sacó su aire aún sin abrir los ojos. El médico se giró a nosotros y cerró su maletín.

-Recibió alguna noticia fuerte o una gran impresión?.- preguntó.

Asentimos.

-Bien.- dijo empezando a escribir en una libretilla.- Denle una de estás cuando despierte durante 4 días.- dijo extendiendo su mano con una hoja. Félix la tomó y salió del cuarto.

-Estará bien.- pregunto el chico.

-Sí, estaba en estado de shock, por la impresión sin embargo ahora con el alcohol se estabilizará, su presión está titilando entre subir o bajar.- dijo ladeando su cabeza.- con la pastilla se estabilizará y podrá continuar, por lo pronto no le den nada de alimentos grasosos, quizá una sopa de verduras o algo asado.- dijo pensativo.

Sue asintió.

-Gracias Doctor.- dije acercándome.

El hombre asintió y se encamino a la salida.

-Cualquier cosa llámeme.- dijo dirigiéndose a Suzanne quien lo miró agradecida y asintió.

-Lo acompaño.- dijo y los dos salieron de la habitación dejándome con mi amiga aún acostada y el chico de la plaza.

-Supongo que yo me retiro.- dijo de pronto.

-Félix salió por el medicamento, sugiero que lo esperes y él te regresará a la plaza o dondé le indiques.- dije.- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos...

-Edward.- dijo tendiendo su mano.- Edward Cullen.

Sonreí.

-Perdona mi descortesía pero te imaginaras que está no es una muy fácil situación.- dije disculpándome por no preguntar ni su nombre. El asintió

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Alice, Alice Brandom.- dije.- Y ella es Bella Swan.- dije señalando a mi amiga.

El la miró un poco dudoso y después asintió. Como si una idea cruzase su cabeza y la dejase pasar.

-Bien, lamento lo que pasó.- dijo.- espero tú amiga se ponga bien pronto.- dijo empatico.

Le agradecí parecía buen chico.

-Gracias, así será.- dije.- Si quieres puedes acompañarme a la cocina a tomar un poco de té.- comenté caminando a la salida.- Así dejámos a Bella descansar y cuando Félix regrese podrás marcharte.

Asintió y camino a la puerta, la cuál abrió y sostuvo para mí. Sonreí, los educaban bien en Londres.

Bajamos a la cocina y encontramos a una Sue atareada corriendo de un lado a otro de la cocina.

-Sue.- dije haciendo que la mujer voltease a mirarnos.- ¿qué haces?.- pregunté intrigada.

-Preparo un poco de sopa de verduras con pollo asado.- dijo.- para cuando Bella quiera comer.

Asentí.

-Él es Edward Cullen.- dije señalando al joven detrás de mí.- Nos ayudo en la plaza a traer a Bella.- dije.

Sue lo miró agradecida.

-Mucho gusto, chico, Soy Suzanne.- dijo limpiando sus manos con un paño.- El ama de llaves de la casa y niñera de estás chicas por ahora.- sonrió.- Agradezco hayas ayudado a mi pequeña.

-No tiene que agradecer nada, Sra.- dijo Edward dándole la mano.- Después de haber chocado con ella era lo menos que podía hacer.- dijo.

-Por favor no me llames Sra.- dijo Sue a lo que sonreí.- Dime Sue ó Suzanne si lo prefieres.- dijo

Edward Asintió.

-Pasen, tomen asiento les serviré un poco de té.- dijo Sue dandose la vuelta y volviendo a sus labores de cocina. Sonreí y le indique a Edward que se sentará.

Sue nos sirvió una taza de té caliente con un pequeño bol de azúcar en cubos, como siempre mientras platicábamos sobre lo que paso. Al parecer, según Edward él salía de su automóvil para hacer unas compras en la plaza cuando de pronto a medio camino tropezó con Bella quien se sujeto a su chaqueta haciendo que el también cayera al suelo dondé ella solo lo miró directo a los ojos y susurró el nombre de su padre y se desmayó.

Suspiré.

Sue se preocupo con lo que dijo Edward y volvió a agradecerle lo que había hecho, así como yo le conté en resumen lo que había pasado. Haciendo que él comprendiera la situación un poco. Paso el tiempo y cuando al fin Félix volvió con los analgésicos para mi amiga Edward se despidió de nosotros no sin antes dejar su número de teléfono por sí llegábamos a solicitar algo. Le agradecimos nuevamente y se fue con Félix.

Dejé a Sue en la cocina y subí las escaleras.

Eché un leve vistazo a mi amiga quien seguía dormida sobre su cama. Me acerqué y la acomodé mejor desvistiendola para colocarse el pijama y estuviera más tranquila. Le acomodé los cabellos y salí rumbo a mi habitación. Con la pastilla Bella descansaría quizá hasta mañana. Aunque lo que me preocupaba era que aún no había comido nada.

Salí a mi alcoba y suspiré tratando de pensar en una forma de ayudarla a pasar por todo esto pues según iban las cosas está sería la nueva vida que a Bella le tocaba descubrir para reencontrarse a sí misma, sin su madre menospreciandola o haciendola pasar malos ratos junto a su ahora disque-hermana.

Me acomodé en la cama pensando al grado de pasado un tiempo no darme cuenta de nada más y quedarme dormida.

Mañana ayudaría a Bella a comenzar de cero. Otra vez.


	8. Aléjate

**Fate. **

**Aléjate****. **

**_Bella Pov. _**

Abrí los ojos, al parecer estaba en mi habitación, era de mañana quizá muy temprano para el gusto de cualquiera. Las sábanas cubrían mi cuerpo, el cuál me dolían en el área de mis articulaciones y mis manos ardí los brazos para mirar mis manos y vi raspones y una pequeña cortada.

Me había caído, no había duda.

Gemí al sentir un punzante dolor en mi cabeza mientras intentaba girarla hacia la mesilla de noche, la cuál tenía encima un bol con un paño colgando de su orilla. Al parecer me había pasado algo, pero mi mente no cooperaba haciéndome recordar. Suspiré y trate de ponerme de pie.

En esas estaba cuando de pronto dentro de mi cabeza como una película se empezaron a repetir las palabras de Félix y las imágenes de mi infancia. Jadeé

La imagen de mi padre, Charles Swan se reprodujo en mi cerebro como intentando hacerme reaccionar, mi pecho crujió y sentí como algo cálido corría de mis ojos hacia mi barbilla. Lágrimas, Dolor, eso era parte de mí en esté momento como lo venía siendo tres días atrás.

Félix había dicho que mi padre había tenido un accidente por la imprudencia de Reneé. Mi madre, al pensar tan solo en ella sentí como apretaba fuertemente las sábanas entre mis manos. Sentada en la orilla de mi cama como estaba mis piernas se sentían laxas. Sabía que si intentaba pararme me caería.

Pero como era posible, mi propia madre había hecho lo impensable solo por dinero. Como todo lo relacionado a ella y yo, pues siempre había sido así, de pequeña cuando Marie me mandaba dinero ella me decía que le escribiera cartas pidiéndole más y yo nunca le hice caso, pues lo único que le contaba a mi abuela en las cartas era lo que hacía día a día, y ella algunas veces respondía comentándome lo parecida que era a Charlie.

Me contó de las muchas veces que mi padre había pasado catalogando los vinos del abuelo, solo por curiosidad, y como había hecho que yo antes de que Reneé los dejará llevándome con ella, él me llevaba a la cava de la casa y me contaba historias sobre los vinos, y el porqué los tenía. Pues según Marie a mis cortos tres años había probado algunas cosechas, claro está con la sabiduría sobre uva de un armadillo, pero Charlie ya me decía experta. Sonreí triste.

Gracias a esas cartas de Marie y mi desenfrenada idea de hacer que cuando mi padre me viera de nuevo, sí así era, me amase había empezado a aprender a catar los vinos, a reconocer cada sabor, cada característica que para otros pasaba desapercibida, incluso llegué a construir con ayuda de Phil nuestra propia cava con lo mejor en vinos que lo que iba estudiando me permitía catalogar como tal. Incluso Reneé cuando se dio cuenta solo rodó los ojos, alegando que quizá eso que había aprendido de mi padre me serviría para conseguir un buen marido.-"Mientras no sea un campesino.."- completaba después solo haciéndome bufar.

Me hubiese gustado recordar a mi padre, como todos los que lo conocieron, como Marie, lo relataba, como Suzanne lo había visto. Sin embargo parecía que no iba a ser así y a pesar de que me había enterado de su muerte cuando pequeña mientras Reneé hablaba con Phil sobre dicho asunto y que ya no podría conseguir más dinero gracias a mí y Phil le haya reprochado el estarme utilizando, se le había escapado la razón.

Aún recuerdo que lloré mucho esa noche, mientras veía como Jessica jugaba con su padre, yo me había quedado sentada en el columpio del patio solo mirando y tratándome de imaginar como hubiese sido si esos dos jugando fuésemos Charlie y yo. Y es que con doce años, es algo mucho más duro el tratar de sobrellevar la muerte de tú padre a quien tanto tiempo habías soñado con conocer.

Todo el tiempo que pasaba con Alice me la vivía hablando de como sería el reencuentro con mi padre, de como lo buscaría al tener mi mayoría de edad, como trataría de que me amará de nuevo. Y a pesar de que sonaba loco, incluso aunque sabía que estaba muerto a veces continuaba imaginando como pudiese haber sido nuestro encuentro. Mientras Alice solo me abrazaba y trataba de ayudarme a seguir imaginando.

Mientras mi mente vagaba en los recuerdos de mi niñez e incluso en mi misma tristeza no me di cuenta en que momento había caído al suelo hincada sosteniéndome a mi misma, con mi corazón hecho pedazos, con mi mente tan confundida como sí acabase de salir de una revolvedora.

Sabía que mi rostro estaba tan mojado por el llanto que era imposible secarlo por completo. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero el sonido no salía de mi garganta, ganas de correr, pero mis piernas aún no respondían solo estaba ahí tirada en el suelo. Llorando por un pasado doloroso, y mi futuro perdido, al igual que un presente aún lleno de dolor.

Sabía que después de esto debía de seguir adelante, así lo necesitaba, y así seguro lo hubiesen querido Marie y Charles, sin embargo, parecía como sí necesitará disfrutar de mi dolor, guardar por un momento el luto que no les había guardado. Sin saber como empecé a sentir que me sofocaba que el aire no llegaba por completo a mis pulmones y sin darme cuenta solo corrí.

Atravesé la casa, sin fijarme en nada pues en cada pared había un recuerdo de ellos que a pesar de no saber el cómo sabía porque estaban ahí, simplemente porque eran sus gustos, era su casa, su vida hasta su muerte, sus ideas, incluso su mirar, en cada retrato de los Swan en cada pintura. Era la esencia de mi padre lo que inundaba aquel lugar.

El lugar que debía reconocer como mi única casa pues era el único lugar al que ahora podía recurrir, ahora que sabía que la mujer que me dio la vida fue capaz de arebatarmela en cierta manera, al no dejarme crecer como cualquier otra niña, con su padre y sin reproches, sin comparaciones, sin dolor.

Baje las escaleras, aún medio inconsciente si puedo decirlo y salí hasta el garage. Al parecer o era muy tarde o era demasiado temprano pues la casa se veía sin movimiento, sin nadie al rededor. O bueno eso parecía hasta que ví salir una figura femenina de la cocina.

Me quedé quita aún en el úmbral de la puerta del garage, mientras veía como la mujer cruzaba frente a mí la isleta hacia el frigorifico. Y es que perfectamente desde dondé estaba se podía ver la cocina completa al está estar junto al Garage solo separados por una espesa ventana frente al fregadero y una puerta que las conectaba. Había dos entradas hacia esté, desde la cocina como desde el pasillo central a un lado de las escaleras.

Me apreté más a mi misma imaginando a mi padre recorrer la misma cocina e incluso a mi propia abuela, Sollocé y me abracé un poco más fuerte no queriendo desbordarme en ese momento. Tomé tres respiros, aún con el frenesí de salir de esa casa y mi corazón latiendo agitadamente dentro de mi pecho. Recordé la moto, aquella junto a la ventana cubierta solo por una tela espesa de color marrón. Busqué rápidamente con la mirada el juego de llaves rezando a alguien en el cielo que estuvieran por ahí, hasta que a un lado de la puerta colgando junto a otros dos juegos más las encontré.

Caminé apresurada hasta estás para solo así darme cuenta que estaba descalza. Gemí. No volvería de nuevo a mi cuarto por unos zapatos, pues sabía que sí así lo hacía caería de nuevo y no querría salir de ahí en un largo rato.

Tomé las llaves y revoloteé por el lugar buscando algo quizá bolsas de plástico, no sabía solo quería salir, era tanta mi desesperación, la ansiedad, el dolor, la tristeza, mis deseos de olvidar que quizá alguien - lo que llamamos ángel guardián- se apiadó de mí y me puso frente a unas botas viejas de cuero. Eran grandes, pero no importaba.

Me calcé dichos pedazo de zapatos y me monté en la moto justo después de quitarle la cubierta. Ensarté la llave en el contacto y suspiré. Jamás había andado en moto. Dios, estaba tan loca. grité mentalmente.

Hasta que yo misma me respondí que no estaba loca, solo desesperada por un poco de paz para mi corazón tan maltratado. Cerré mis ojos y recordé que cuando joven una vez Phil me había enseñado algo sobre estás cosas. Quizá fue solo a meter el contacto y a reconocer los frenos, pero serviría. Creo.

Abrí mis ojos y vi la imagen de Sue pegada a la ventana. Me miraba horrorizada. Sus ojos alarmados y decía cosas que yo aún no podía escuchar. La ignoré un momento para poner mis manos sobre los controles de la moto y quitar el freno. Dejando que se escuchara el ronroneó de estás maquinas al encender. Sentí el calor del motor dentro de mí y eso pareció calmar mi acelerado corazón pareció mitigar un poco la ansiedad e incluso parecía como sí ya no sintiese nada más que el puro vibrar de aquel motor.

Quité el casco de la repisa y me lo puse en la cabeza tanteando al mismo tiempo la pared para abrir aquel garage. Escuchando como el portón se elevaba y moviendo un poco de reversa la motocicleta. Me giré a ver a Sue quien me veía a mí y al portón hasta que este abrió por fin dejando entrar la luz del Sol sobre la casa iluminando todo y haciéndome perder visibilidad al reflejarse en las ventanas.

Moví la moto saliendo del garage hasta que justo cuando iba para fuera vi a Suzanne salir corriendo desde la puerta de la cocina al garage y gritar algo que por el motor al acelerar no escuché.

Salí de la casa maniobrando con la moto para no estamparme. Aún no quería morir, solo quería alejarme, poder pensar. Sentía la brisa de la mañana en mi cara en mis brazos, haciéndome titilar un poco, pues estábamos a casi invierno y era temprano. Quizá entre las 8:00 o 9:00 de la mañana.

Con la adrenalina nublando mis sentidos salí de la calzada que llevaba a la casa rumbo a la ciudad. No sabía a dónde iba, en realidad no tenía idea solo quería seguir dejando de sentir. Aceleré moviendo en círculos mis manos en los volantes y sentí como la moto aumentaba su velocidad.

Veían el follaje de la ciudad pasar rápido antes mis ojos, así como a las personas difuminadas por la velocidad, hasta que vislumbre el centro de Londres, del mismo modo, pase por el puente rumbo al centro y lo único que veía era borrones, ni siquiera me detenía por los semáforos que según me fije en el último estaban el "pase". Avancé rumbo a cualquier parte pasando a un lado de los autos, escuchando como algunos pitaban por mi imprudencia.

Y claro que es una imprudencia! Salir de casa en moto, después de no tener ya años de práctica con estás cosas, era un peligro, pero no me importaba, quería sentirme bien, y esto lo permitía. Perdida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta en el momento que un auto creo que un Porsche Boxster del año en color negro salía de una de las calles horizontalmente haciendo que soltará un grito y girará el manubrio de la moto doblando para quedar de forma paralela al auto. Baje mi pierna para sostenerme y evitar que la Motocicleta me venciera.

No supe de dónde salió ese auto solo fui consciente que estábamos en la esquina de la avenida mientras los autos hacían lo posible por esquivarnos pues aunque no estorbábamos tanto estábamos colocados erróneamente en la calle.

Apagué la motocicleta y me quité el casco como si quemará, dejándo que mi cabello suelto se esparciera por mi espalda y parte de mi hombro, aturdida por la impresión de mi casi accidente y con los oídos zumbándome. Logré escuchar como alguien bajaba del auto y se ponía detrás de mí.

-Acaso estás loca?.- gruño una voz aterciopelada que en otra ocasión se me antojaría seductora.

Me giré y vi una figura masculina, enfundado en un elegante traje de marca color negro con una corbata azul eléctrico con franjas plateadas Se veía fornido, no tan musculoso, pero sí había algo de ejercicio presente. Su cabello era de un color entre rojizo y castaño con pequeños destellos dorados y está algo despeinado, Casi como sí pasase mucho sus manos por él o acabase de levantarse. Lo seguí viendo hasta llegar a su rostro era de tez pálida, y sus cejas gruesas, inclusive una de ellas estaba arqueada.

Entendí en ese momento lo que me había preguntado. Parpadeé aturdida tanto por la apariencia del hombre, imponente y varonil como por el aturdimiento del suceso. Lo vi quitarse los lentes negros que no me había fijado que traía y mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Sus ojos eran serios, brillantes, inmersos en la curiosidad y algo de burla. No entendía a cierto modo porqué, sin embargo cabe hacer notar que eran de un llamativo color verde. Sus ojos...

-Disculpa, pero en consecuencia de que no me has respondido, me permitió concluir que te has golpeado la cabeza, o algo así?.- preguntó acercándose un poco con sus lentes en la mano y la otra metiendola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Parpadeé y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Perdón?.- dije reaccionando.

Río.

-Sí te encuentras bien?.- pregunto de nuevo.

Asentí.

-Sí, gracias.- conteste.- Lo lamento, no me fije.- tartamudeé señalando su auto.

-Sí noté que no te diste cuenta.- dijo divertido.- Al parecer tampoco te diste cuenta al salir.- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Fruncí el seño y seguí su mirada sobre mí.

-Dios mío.- dije alarmada, sintiendo como el calor inundaba mis mejillas. Y no era para menos, seguía en la pijama.

-Sí, quizá él sepa la razón.- río.

Alcé la mirada y caí de nuevo en sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes de algún modo se me hacían conocidos, sentí como mi cerebro trataba de recordar de donde hasta que por fin volvieron aparecer en mi mente.

-Tú.- dije en un susurró.

-sí, yo bueno no pensaba encontrarte de nuevo así.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Me alegra que está vez estés consciente.. bueno de alguna forma.- río.

Miré a mi alrededor ante su comentario tratando que la vergüenza me pasará. Entonces me fije que había un grupo de chicas detenidas en la acera con cámaras y con la emoción a desbordar. Confundida fruncí el ceño.

-Edward Cullen.- dijo el chico haciéndome mirarlo de nuevo. Tenía su mano extendida hacia mí. Asentí.

-Isabella Swan.- dije aceptando su mano.

-Lo sé, tú amiga, Alice me dijo tú nombre después de que el médico te revisó.- dijo apenado.

-En verdad lamento esto, sí te puedo pagar de alguna forma.- dije tratando de alejar la conversación de ese tema. No quería que el dolor y el vacío volviera.

Me miró y después a su auto, cayendo en la cuenta del pequeño rayón.

-Bueno, no es algo tan grave, supongo que no debo demandarte.- sonrió.- Sin embargo.- continuó sin dejarme hablar.- sí te sientes culpable por dañar mi auto, podemos arreglarlo invitándote un café.- dijo.

Lo miré confundida.

-A ver si entiendo.- dije acomdándome en la moto.- Yo rayé tú auto y tú para que remedie el daño me invitarás un café?.- pregunté confusa.

El asintió.

-No creo que este coherente tú analogía, Edward.- dije sonriendo.- No debería yo invitarte el café?.- pregunté de nuevo

-Sí insistes.- dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros. Sonreímos.

-Bien, ya que estás tan desesperado, te invitaré un café.- dije colocándome el casco.- Escuché su melódica risa.

-Tú escoge el café.- dijo haciendo que lo mirase. El ya estaba con la puerta de su auto abierta y al parecer una de sus piernas dentro de él.

-Amm, Edward?.- dije dudosa.- No conozco la Ciudad.-dije apenada.

Río. Fruncí el ceño. Como que se estaba riendo mucho de mí, no?.

-Sígueme.- Ordeno subiéndose a su auto. Bajo el capó volviéndolo un convertible y ví como pasaba a mi lado en su coche. Sonreí al ver como me dio una mirada por el espejo retrovisor y se ponía de nuevo sus lentes oscuros.

Arranqué la motocicleta y aceleré siguiendo el Porsche a lo largo de la Avenida. Quizá después de todo encontraría un amigo que me enseñará la ciudad. Y tomar esté café serviría para no volver a la casa.

A todos esos recuerdos.


	9. Distracción

**Fate.**

**Distracción. **

Condujo por la Avenida central rumbo al Sur de la Ciudad sino mal me parecía, mientras yo le seguí de cerca en la motocicleta, rogando porque no apareciese algún policía preguntando por mi carnet y mi permiso.

Sonreí.

_Bonito comienzo, presa. _

Vi como ponía la direccional del auto y Aproveche para acercarme más a la acera. Giramos a la derecha y continuamos por dos calles más hasta que apareció frente a mis ojos un letrero lo bastante rustico.

_"Writting Hallows" _

Se veía un lugar para bohemios, nada relacionado al traje de marca de Edward. Algo irónico a mi parecer, pero lo deje pasar. Aparcó en el estacionamiento de la parte trasera del lugar y yo deje la motocicleta justo a un lado de su auto. Apagué el motor y decidí quitarme el casco. Lo colgué en el manubrio y quité las llaves del contacto.

Escuche como cerraba la puerta de su coche.

Pase mi pierna sobre la moto para bajarme y quede de frente a Edward, quien ahora estaba subiendo el techo de su auto. Sonreí.

Me acerqué acomodando el pantalón de mi pijama sobre las botas para que no se viera tan mal.

Me miró mientras guardaba las llaves de su auto y se acercó a mí. Aún traía esos lentes oscuros que no me dejaban ver sus ojos, lo cua´l en cierta forma agradecí, pues sí que era extraño ver emociones en estos y no entender el porqué.

-Vamos.- me dijo señalando el establecimeinto. Asentí.

Comenzamos a caminar, estábamos un poco alejados del lugar por lo que en alreddor de 2 minutos el ya me estaba abriendo la puerta del café.

-Bienvenida a uno de los mejores cafés de Londres.- Sonrió.- Aquí puedes disfrutar de una buena taza de espresso y platicar con algunos compañeros o solo leer un libro, ya sea de tú propiedad o aquí seguro te prestan unos.- dijo señalando con la cabeza una gran pared dondé había un librero empotrado repleto de libros.

Me quedé un segundo mirando el librero tratando de adivinar que clase de libros tenían. Cuando fue consciente vi que Edward ya estaba haciendo fila, detrás de una Señora no mayor a unos 35 años y una joven quizá de mi edad detrás de él.

Me acerqué un poco al librero y empecé a leer los títulos de los libros. Eran solamente clásicos. Desde ciencia Ficción, hasta Filosofía.

Sonreí.

Miré de un lado a otro encontrado un libro más interesante que el anterior. Era como la gloria de cualquier lector. Estaba por tomar uno del Renacimeinto Clásico cuando escuché su voz.

-Isabella...- dijo alzando un poco la voz.- ¿Qué clase de café prefieres?

Me giré y vi a Edward con ambas manos en el mostrador mirándome con una ceja alzada. Fruncí el ceño.

Aleje mi mano del libro y caminé a su lado. Mirando la pequeña pantalla con listas de los cafés que ofrecían.

-Un moka blanco, por favor.- dije mirando a la chica.

Era de tez morena, y ojos grandes y oscuros, tenía una playera negra con un pin dorado de dónde se alcanzaba a leer su nombre "Amber".

-Ven vamos.- dijo Edward poniendo una mano en mi cintura levemente. Señaló un cómodo sillón frente a una mesilla y lo seguí. Nos sentamos esperando nuestro pedido.

-Qué te parece?.- preguntó de pronto. Lo miré.

-Es interesante, pero es un poco más serio de lo que me gustaría.- dije apenada.

El río.

-Sí, en las noches es por así decirlo.- dijo dudoso.- como un pequeño pub, Sin embargo sí prestas atención a aquel vidrio.- dijo señalando una epsecie de ventana a un costado de dónde se hacían los pedidos.- De aquel lado está la cafetería. Sonrió.

-Son dos lugares en uno?.- pregunté entre asombrada y confusa.

-Así es.- sonrió.- Has probado alguna vez el granizado de chocolate?.- preguntó mirando aún hacia dicha ventana.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No.- dije haciendo que voltease a mirarme asombrado para luego sonreír.

-Quédate aquí, vuelvo en un minuto.- dijo levantandose.

Iba a seguir su camino con la mirada cuando escuche mi nombre.

-Isabella Swan?.- preguntó una chica detrás de mí. Me giré y era Amber quien traía una pequeña bandeja de plástico cellada dónde venían dos vasos medianos con el café.- Su pedido.- dijo tendiéndome el paquete.

-Gracias.- dije tomándolo en mis manos.- ¿Cuánto le debo?.- pregunté. Metí la mano en el bolsillo mientras ella checaba su libreta dándome cuenta que no había ningún bolsillo ni traía mi monedero.

-Al parecer está pagado.- dijo arrancando la nota y alejándose hacia el mostrador.

Tomé el paquete con los dos cafés en mis manos viendo el decorado que traían. Se veían deliciosos.

Suspiré mientras giraba buscando a Edward, para sorprenderme viéndolo venir apresurado hacía mí. Ya no traía los lentes oscuros y su rostro mostraba molestia y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté sintiendo como esté rozaba mi brazo al pasar.

-Vamonos.- dijo apresurado.- Rápido, Bella, corre.- ordeno.

Afiancé mi agarre en el paquete y caminé hacia él quien ya sostenía la puerta para mí. Escuché tras de mí que alguien gritaba y miré de nuevo hacia atrás.

Jadeé.

Era un grupo de chicas, y algunas señoras también quienes venía desde el lado de la cafetería con algunos papeles en la mano y trataban de acercarse. Cuando ví que estaban cerca salí disparada del lugar.

-Vamos.- volvió a decir Edward.

Corrimos por la acera del café doblando en la esquina rumbo al estacionamiento, escuchando como el grupo de mujeres se acercaban. Sentía mi corazón latir dentro de mí a un ritmo casi histerico, mientras veía la espalda de Edward frente a mí.

No sé en que momento pasó pero solo pude escuchar que proferí un quejido mientras sentía mis pies tropezar y mis rodillas chocando contra el cemento.

-Edward.- grité.

El se detuvo y se volteó a verme sorpendiendose de verme en el suelo aún con el paquete de café sujeto a mi pecho.

-Maldición.- bramó. Se acercó rápido hacia mí y me tendí una bolsa de papel.- Sujeta esto.- dijo por último mientras veía que pasaba un brazo por mi espalda.

Solté un gritito al sentir como era levantada del suelo. Me sujeto fuertemente y continuó corriendo rumbo al auto. Yo afiancé mi agarre en la comida y de pronto sonreí.

Me giré a ver hacia el estacionamiento para tratar de calcular cuanto faltaba y vi que no era mucha la distancia ya. Seguía escuchando los gritos de las chicas y veía como algunas tomaban algunas fotos. Fruncí el ceño.

Sentí como Edward trataba de sacar las llaves de su coche y acciono la alarma, no sé como le hizó pero abrió la portezuela dejándome en el asiento del copiloto y volviéndola a cerrar, corrió detrás del auto y se acomodó en el asiento a un lado mío. Detrás del volante, puso las llaves en el contacto y arranco, saliendo de ahí muy rápido.

Miré como las chicas se detenían justo dondé antes había estado el coche, y me di cuenta de mi motocicleta. Bufé.

Giré a ver a Edward quien al parecer ya le había vuelto la sangre al rostro. Iba concentrado en el horizonte. Suspiré y recogí mis piernas en el asiento tratando de acomodar la bolsa y el paquete que traía.

Hurgué un poco en la bolsa que recién me había dado y ví dos vasos de cristal cubiertos con papel celofán, Saqué uno y le quite el papel mientras hundía mi dedo índice en el contenido color café. Lo llevé a mi boca y gemí.

Sabía rico era como un raspado de chocolate concentrado. Sonreí y seguí comiendo el contenido.

Sentí una mirada sobre mí y me giré, para encontrarme a Edward quien me veía entre divertido y extrañado.

-Que?.- pregunté mientras trataba de buscar una cuchara.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Nada.- dijo.- solo me extraño escuchar tú gemido, así que te ví y ahí estás comiendo chocolate.- dijo sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es delicioso, gracias.- dije encontrando la cuchara.- Pero sí de cosas extrañas vamos a hablar, porque no empezar con lo que acaba de pasar?.- pregunté tranquila mientras metía un poco más de chocolate a mi boca.

El me miró y solo se veía apenado. Suspiró y regreso su vista a la calle.

-Bien, es complicado.- comenzó.- Pero se puede decir que tengo "fans".- dijo medio riendo. Asentí.

-Ok, ahora, preguntaré.- dije.- ¿Eres una especie de celebridad?.- dije seria pero realmente intrigada.

-Se puede decir.- dijo encogiendo los hombros.- sí a lo que hago se le dice actuación, sí.- concluyó.

Lo miré y no pude evitar soltar una risotada.

-Wao, esto es bueno, conozco a alguien que pienso puede enseñarme la ciudad y resulta que eres actor.- dije divertida.- Sabes, no es por nada, pero deberían darme un premio- si existiese- a la chica con más relación con cosas y acontecimientos extraños.- dije.

-Vamos, Bella no soy un Alien solo soy un actor que ahora trabaja en una empresa relacionada al mundo del cine.- dijo el entre divertido y algo curioso.

-Bueno, supongo que también aplica.- dije.- quieres chocolate?.- pregunté ofreciéndole la cuchara.

Río.

-A donde vamos?.- pregunté mirando que ya llevábamos un tiempo dando vueltas.

-La verdad, no lo sé.- suspiró Edward.- Solo sé que no quiero ir ahora a la empresa, y tengo hambre.- dijo como dándose cuenta.

Reí.

-Aquí tengo tu comida, Edward.- dije alzando la bolsa.

Me sonrió.

-Te parece ir a la Abadía?.- preguntó.

Lo miré.-Podemos hacer eso?.- pregunté un tanto emocionada.

Río. Miró hacia la calle sin contestarme y dio vuelta en la siguiente cuadra, manejo unos cinco minutos más y pude ver el puente para llegar a la Abadía, frente al Río.

La vista era maravillosa, la gente caminando como sí nada, pasando por ahí, con su vida, sus intereses, la imagen de los edificios, desempeñaban tan buena labor, conociendo a Londres por su elegancia, su misterio y su ímpetu.

Suspiré.

Le pase la bolsa a Edward con el Chocolate y el café. Estuvimos en silencio simplemente viendo, y a pesar de todo no era una atmósfera incomoda, al contrario, pareciese como sí ambos juntos admiraramos lo mismo.

-Quiero conocerte Bella.- dijo de pronto Edward.

Lo miré pero el no me miró, seguía viendo la ciudad, la gente pasar.

-Que deseas saber?.- pregunté cautelosa. A pesar de apenas conocerlo, sentía que era alguien de confianza, sin embargo ahora había temas aún delicados en mi vida.

Guardo silencio un momento, como tratando de escoger la pregunta adecuada. Lo dejé pensar mientras seguía comiendo mi "raspado".

-Tengo tanta curiosidad sobre tí que no sé que preguntar.- admitió apenado. Sonreí sin sentirlo. No quería dejarme llevar por nada.

-Te diré, digamos que lo principal.- dije sonriendo.- Nací aquí, en Londres.- dije suspirando.- Sin embargo por detalles sin resolver de mis padres, tan solo con tres años me fui a vivir a Estados Unidos con Reneé y después ella volvió a casarse, un hombre muy pacífico, Phil.- dije con algo de melancolía, pues el había sido muy bueno conmigo.- Después nació, Jessica, mi media hermana, y pues..- dije pero sentí como algo me dolía. Suspiré y comí un poco de chocolate tratando de despistar a Edward.- Mi vida no es la gran cosa, fue tranquila, con problemas de personas normales, Edward.- corté.

El suspiró.

-Quieres ir a cambiarte a tu casa?.- dijo cambiando el tema, lo cual agradecí. Aún no estaba lista.- Lo digo, porque ya es hora de que usted Señorita salga de la cama.- dijo riendo. Lo acompañé.

-Está bien, pero por favor no quiero ir a mi casa.- dije apenada. El asintió.

-Está bien, mejor para mí.- susurró aun sonriendo.- Te llevaré a la oficina, está bien?.- dijo mirandome. Lo miré confundida.- Ahí tenemos algunos vestuarios, seguro, Rosalie verá que te queda mejor.- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

Asentí.

-Gracias.- dije mirando como salía del "mirador" improvisado y continuabamos el camino hacia la empresa. Suspiré.

Sabía que al volver a casa me estarían esperando Alice y Sue. Quizá llegando a la oficina de Edward podría llamarles para que no se preocuparán más.


	10. Disculpas

**Fate. **

**Disculpas.**

Edward condujo por la ciudad por al rededor de 20 minutos, mientras yo maquinaba en mi cabeza como iba a explicar a Alice y Sue mi huida de la casa.

Sonreí.

-¿Que pasa?.- pregunto Edward mientras giraba en la Avenida Principal.

-Nada, solamente considerando posibles respuestas para explicar a mi Nana y a Alice porque salí tan apresurada de la casa.- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Puedes decirles la verdad.- dijo simple. Lo miré.- ¿Qué?. El hecho de que aún no me tengas confianza a mí no quiere decir que ellas se crean cualquier cosa que les digas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonreí.

-Saliste más listo de lo que pensaba.- dije divertida. El sonrió.

-Ese soy yo, un hombre demasiado inteligente.- sonrío. - Mira está es la empresa donde trabajo.- dijo mientras un gran y alto edificio se extendía sobre nosotros. Lo miré asombrada.

-Así que eres todo un hombre de negocios, ¿no?.- dije admirando los cristales del lugar.

Era un edificio de aproximadamente 6 pisos cubierto todo con celdas panorámicas de cristal que reflejaban el exterior. Quizá la vista era solamente de dentro hacia afuera para evitar accidentes.

Al costado del edificio mayo estaban dos de cada lado de tres y dos pisos cada uno.

-Edward.- llamé.- ¿En que trabajas?.- pregunte curiosa.

-Yo...- dijo pero un ruido insistente no lo dejo terminar. Lo miré mientras el giraba a la derecha para entrar en la parte subterránea del edificio. Acomodo el automóvil y saco rápidamente su móvil.

-Edward Cullen.- dijo de forma varonil y profesional. Sonreí.- Sí, de hecho acabo de aparcar. Subo en un momento. Llévalo a la Sala de Juntas. Ahora voy.- dijo mientras fruncía la boca. Guardó su móvil y se quitó el cinturón.-¿Vamos?.- pregunto.

Asentí.

Se bajo del auto y rápidamente le dio la vuelta al automóvil y me abrió la puerta.

-Gracias.- dije mientras el cerraba la puerta y ponía sutilmente su mano en mi cintura guiándome al ascensor.- Bella ahora que subamos te dejaré en mi oficina mientras recibo a un cliente en la sala de Juntas, está bien?.- preguntó.- En cuánto termine te llevaré con Rosalie para que te cambies de ropa.- dijo sonriendo.

Asentí.

-Edward.- dije haciendo que me mirará.- No quiero molestar, pero desearía llamar a casa para no preocupar más a Sue y a Alice.- dije haciendo una mueca.

Edward me miró y sonrió.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, vale?.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Sonreí.

El ascensor se abrió y revelo una estancia muy elegante. Con cuadros y cuadros de marcas conocidas, y algunas fotografías de actores de antes. Sonreí. Me recordaba un poco a Marie.

-Sigueme.- concedió mientras tomaba mi mano y nos abría paso entre la gente que caminaba apresurados de un lado a otro.- Josephine.- dijo Edward haciendo que alzará la vista.

Una chica de mas o menos mi estatura, con cabellos rojos teñidos y piel apiñonada estaba frente a nosotros. Tenía un vestido corte empresarial de tela rígida pero cómoda de color caquí y un gafet colgando del pequeño saco de un tono café borgoña que traía.

-Buenos Días, Sr. Cullen.- dijo ella con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos Días.- respondío Edward.- Ella es la Srita Swan.- dijo señalandome. Me ruboricé. Josephine me miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió con un chispa de diversión en sus ojos. Seguro por mi vestimenta. Asentí en forma de saludo mientras extendía mi mano.

-Buenos Días, Isabella.- dije dándole la mano.

-Buenos Días, Srita.- dijo respondiendo a mi saludo.

-Ella se quedará en mi despacho mientras hace una llamada, por favor sí en 20 minutos no he vuelto, te pido le pidas a Rosalie suba y le informes que necesito su ayuda con el vestuario de la Srita.- dijo Edward. Josephine asintió y se encaminó a las grandes puertas de madera a un costado del escritorio que ella ocupaba.

-Pase por aquí Srita..- dijo amable. Asentí.

-Gracias, y por favor.- dije mirandola.- dime Bella.- Sonreí.

-Ella asintió y se alejó de nosotros rumbo al ascensor. Edward miró hacia dondé iba Jo y después me miró a mí.

-Haré lo posible por terminar pronto, está bien?.- dijo sonriendome.- Prometo que después de esto, te llevaré a que conozcas un poco más la Ciudad.

-No te procupes.- dije para tranquilizarlo.- No quiero importunarte Edward, seguro está muy ocupado.- dije preocupada.

-Que va.- dijo restandole importancia.- Lo que tenía que hacer ya lo hice, esto es extra. Y no me importunas en nada, Bella, creélo.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y besaba mi mejilla.

Sentir sus labios cálidos provocó que me ronsojará. Baje la mirada y logré escuchar su risilla. Fruncí el ceño.

-Te burlas de mí?.- dije poniendo mis brazos en jarras. El río.

-Claro que no, tonta.- dijo mientras me volvía a dar un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se alejaba.

-Volveré pronto.- se despidió.

Suspiré y sonreí.

Pase al interior de la oficina, maravillandome con lo pulcra y elegante de está. Era al estilo Edward. Varonil, y divertida. Sin mencionar que la vista era maravillosa. Desde ahí podías ver casi media ciudad circulando de un lado a otro. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me encaminé al escritorio. Me senté y tome el teléfono marcando el número de celular de Alice.

Espere un momento, quizá unos dos segundos cuendo de pronto escuche su alarido.

-ISABELLA SWAN...!.- gritó del otro lado. Arrugue la cara por la sorpresa de su grito.

-Como supiste que era yo?.- dije intrigada.

-¿Quien más me iba a llamar de un teléfono fijo en Londres? ¿La reina?.- dijo esceptica.

Buen Punto.

-Cierto.- dije sonriendo.- Tranquila, vale?.- dije para tratar de calmarla.- Lo lamento, seguro Sue ya te contó y se armó un gran jaleo ahí, cierto?.- dije apenada.

-Sí, Bella, la pobre mujer subió corriendo a mi habitación a despertarme y zarandearme de un lado a otro gritando que te habías ido.- dijo histerica.- ¿Sabes lo que me preocupé de que te pudiese pasar algo? Somos nuevas aquí, y por más que allás leído guías turísticas sobre Londres, no quita que te puedas hacer daño Y más después de lo de ayer.- dijo molesta. Suspiré.

-En verdad lo lamento, es solo que te juro que no sé que paso, Me sofoqué, sentí que me estaba ahogando Alice, son tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. No es fácil de digerir. Lo único que quería era que se me olvidará todo, huir de ahí.- dije sintiendo la ansiedad de nuevo. Aspiré y trate de calmarme.

-Oh, Bella.- dijo Alice más tranquila.- No te puedo decir que te entiendo, pues sabes bien que no he pasado por eso, sin embargo sabes que estoy para tí siempre, amiga.- dijo conciliadora.- Pudiste haberme despertado, o no sé decirle a Félix que te llevará a algun lado. Te pudo haber pasado algo Bella, y eso tampoco está bien.- dijo triste.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Muchas Gracias Alice.- dije sonriendo.- ¿Cómo está Sue?.

Escuché una pequeña risita.

-Se bebió como 6 tazas de té de hierbas para sus nervios, ten por seguro que te esperan un par de nalgadas aquí.- río.- Ahora está en la cocina entreteniéndose.- dijo Alice.- ¿Por cierto, dondé estás? ¿Quieres que le diga a Félix que me lleve a recogerte?.- dijo intrigada.

Suspiré.

-Alice, no te preocupes.- dije tranquila.- Y en cuánto a lo otro.- dije.- ¿recuerdas al chico que nos ayudo ayer?.- pregunté.

-Al que nos hizo el favor de traerte a casa?.- preguntó confundida.

-Sí, el mismo.- dije asintiendo con la cabeza aunque sabía que no podía verme.- Pues verás. Mientras maneaba en la moto me lo tope en la calle.- dije mientras hacia circulos con mi dedo en la madera del escritorio.- De hecho casi chocamos.- dije cerrando los ojos esperando el regaño.

Un jadeo se escucho del otro lado.

-BELLA.- gritó.- Mujer demente, que te pasa, te pudiste haber matado.- siceo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, escucha.- dije rodando los ojos.- En fin, nos topamos y me reconoció, me vio en pijama y seguro hambrienta y me invito a desayunar, fuimos por un café y un panqué delicioso- te llevaré pronto a probarlo- en fin, desayunamos viendo la Abadía y pues ahora estoy en su oficina, esperandolo para que me presente a una chica que me dará algo de ropa decente.- dije de un respiro.

-Amiga.- dijo Alice alarmada.- Tienes menos de una semana aquí y ya estás flirteando con un británico?.- pregunto divertida. Reímos.

-Calla, que sabes que no estoy para eso.- dije triste.- Al menos no tan pronto.

-Bella.- dijo Alice seria.- Sé que lo que Mike te hizo no tiene nombre y mucho menos apellidos, pero debes dejarlo atrás, él no vale la pena, cariño y no con eso te digo que te tires a los brazos del chico London.- dijo asertiva.- sino que debes superarte, quedamos que este iba a ser un nuevo comienzo.- dijo.

-Lo sé, Alice.- dije suspirando.- Solo que es difícil olvidar 5 años de relación quieras o no me acostumbre a él.- dije triste.

-Es cierto, sin embargo debes seguir adelante.- dijo.

-Alice...- dije pero no pude terminar.

-¿Hola?.- dijo una voz aparte impidiendo que le respondiera a Alice.

Alcé la vista y vi una cabellera rubia suelta enmarcando una cara perfilada y fina asomada detrás de la puerta de madera. Era muy guapa la chica, a pesar de que me veía con el seño fruncido.

-Amiga, me tengo que ir.- dije a Alice.- Nos vemos después en casa.- dije y sin esperar respuesta colgué.

Me puse de pie y trate de alizar apenada mi ropa.

-Buenos Días.- dije

-Buenos Días.- dijo la chica adentrándose en la habitación.- Perdona, pero ¿quien eres?.- dijo confundida.

-Lo lamento.- dije apenada.- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.- dije tendiéndole la mano.- supongo que eres Rosalie, cierto?.- dije sonriendole.

Asintió devolviendome la sonrisa.

-Así es.- dijo tomando mi mano.- Mucho Gusto, cariño.

Rosalie se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y yo tomé asiento. Me pregunto que si a caso sabía para que la llamaba Edward, a lo cuál yo le explique la situación, claro sin entrar en detalles de mi pasado, y ella no paraba de reír. Al ver mi atuendo empezó a farfullar que cosas podrían quedarme. Era agradable.

Al parecer ella llevaba ya 3 años trabajando en la Empresa como Diseñadora y que le fascinaba su trabajo. Me contó que Edward era un gran jefe, a veces cuando las campañas iban atrasadas se ponía insoportable, pero no pasaba a más.

-Bella.- dijo Rose-ahora me dejaba llamarla así-.-Perdona la indiscreción, pero ¿ qué te trajo a Londres?.- dijo intrigada.

Suspiré.

No sé porqué pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, Era una chica realmente amable y me había tratado bien independientemente de saber si era amiga de su jefe o no.

-Verás yo..- comencé pero el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta abruptamente me sobresalto. Me puse de pie de golpe y miré en dirección a la entrada.

-Me puedes explicar porque no me habías dicho que tú eres la Nieta de Gissel Marie Swan?.- dijo un Edward molesto mirandome fijamente.- Que pretendías?.- pregunto.

-Perdón?.- dije sorprendida. ¿Quien demonios le había dicho de mi abuela? ¿Qué piensa él que puedo pretender?.

Gruñí internamente.

Al parecer aún no terminaban las discusiones.


	11. Punto de Partida

**Fate.**

**Punto de Partida.**

Salí de detrás del escritorio y encaré a Edward.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?.- pregunté.- ¿quien te dijo de mi abuela?.- pregunte frunciendo el seño.

-Respondeme tú primero Bella.- dijo el serio.

Bufé exasperada.

-Escúchame bien Edward Cullen.- dije molesta.- No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación a estos momentos, está bien.- dije con los brazos en jarras.- Sin embargo te diré el porqué no te he contado de mi abuela. Simplemente porque desde hace 4 días mi maldito mundo se ha ido desmoronando.- dije sintiendo lágrimas en mis ojos.- Mi madre me repudió frente a medio Estados Unidos, en la cena de mi compromiso con un imbécil que solo me uso durante 5 años para revolcarse con mi hermana, quien aliada a mi madre planeaban quitarme la herencia que Marie dejó para mí y pos si no fuese poco, me quede sin hogar, sin familia, sin matrimonio y me vine a enterar que mi madre tuvo que ver con la muerte de mi padre, a quien nunca llegué a disfrutar completamente.- dije sollozando.- Después de enterarme de esto, me sentí la mayor basura del mundo y lo único que quise fue olvidarme por un maldito momento que no tengo nada en está vida gracias a la mujer que se supone que me debe amar desde que nací. Tome la motocicleta por esa razón.- dije mirándolo dólida.

Sentía como mi pecho era martillado repetidamente y mi corazón palpitaba como si estuviese a punto de detenerse.

-No sé tú Edward, pero no ando por la vida diciéndole a todo el mundo diciéndole lo que me pasa, para evitar precisamente recordarlo.- dije.- Además que no me gusta que me vean así.- señale sus ojos.

Me veía sorprendido, triste y apenado por mí.

-Bella y-yo.- dijo pero alcé una mano para cortar sus palabras.

-No tienes que decir nada.- dije dándome la vuelta para sostenerme en el escritorio.- Solo permiteme llamar a Alice para que venga a recogerme.- dije sorbiendo mi nariz.

-Bella, no tienes que hacerlo.- dijo acercándose y girándome para encararlo.- Perdóname, por favor.- dijo afligido.- Yo no sabía.

-Tienes razón, no sabías, sin embargo no debiste haberte molestado.- dije mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

El beso mi frente y me abrazó. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura apretándome a su cuerpo firme haciéndome sentir segura. Sonaba extraño, y hasta a mi me sorprendía a penas y lo conocía pero sentía que estaba bien en sus brazos. Sentía que ese abrazo que Edward me estaba dando, era ese abrazo que durante estos 4 días había necesitado.

Me afiancé a su cuerpo y sollocé. Sentía que me estaba liberando después de contener las lágrimas por tanto tiempo. Mi pecho dolía y solo quería que me abrazará por siempre, que me hiciera sentir, segura en todo momento. Solo quería seguir así, con él. Entre sus brazos.

-Llora, pequeña.- dijo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.- Llora cuando quieras no importa sabes que esto aquí contigo. Lo lamento tanto Bella. No sé en que puede pensar esa gente para hacerte daño.- dijo mientras sentía como me cargaba en sus brazos y se sentaba conmigo encima en algo suave. No quería abrir los ojos para ver que era, solo quería permanecer así. Abrazada a él.

-Edward.- sollocé.

-Tranquila, Bella estoy aquí.- dijo mientras frotaba mi espalda con suaves círculos.- No te voy a dejar sola.- dijo convencido.

Me abracé más a él y sentí como iba calmando mis temblores. Mi corazón ya no latía tan azorado y mi cabeza no daba vueltas. Me sentía tranquila.

Alcé la vista y encontré el rostro de Edward con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como su mano reposaba en mis piernas extendidas en lo que quedaba del sofá y sosteniendo mi espalda.

Miré el rostro de Edward, sus parpados cerrados, se veían suaves y grandes, sus pestañas oscuras enmarcaban bien sus ojos verdes, su nariz recta y angulosa. Sus labios, suaves y entreabiertos. Era demasiado atractivo para su bien. Además que su despeinado cabello le hacía lucir como uno de esos actores de hace tiempo. Era una belleza varonil y antigua, que a pesar de todo estaba segura no dejaba de levantar suspiros en algunas de las compañeras de trabajo.

No supe como pero vi como mi mano subía a acariciar su mejilla. Suavemente frote mis dedos en ella sintiendo su piel, suave y fresca. Seguí así hasta que sentí como su mano, la cuál reposaba en mi espalda me apretaba más contra sí y abría lentamente los ojos.

-Estás bien?.- dijo con la voz ronca, debido al aletargamiento.

Asentí.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir segura Edward.- dije bajando la mirada.

Sentí como tomaba mi mano, que aún reposaba en su mejilla y besaba mi palma.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Bella, a partir de ahora haré todo lo posible por que te sientas así todo el tiempo.- dijo convencido.

Lo miré a los ojos, y sentí su aliento muy cerca de mi rostro. Su cálido aliento se estampó en mi cara y sentí como en mi estomago revoloteaban mariposas sin sentido. Me sorprendí. Nunca había sentido tanta plenitud ni paz en mi vida, era otra yo la que estaba entre sus brazos.

Me acerqué un poco y cerré mis ojos sintiendo como sus labios rozaban levemente los míos y como se acercaba más a mí cubriendo con sus labios más profundamente los míos. Sentía su cálido aliento pasar entre nuestras bocas. Mientras me lo bebía de a poco conforme de forma lenta nos acariciábamos con los labios el uno al otro.

Acerco su mano a mi tomándome del rostro acercándome más si era posible, mientras abría más su boca para seguirme besando.

-Edward.- jadeé mientras el separaba por un segundo sus labios tomando aire y se me acercaba de nuevo, está vez rozando con su lengua mi labio inferior. Sentía su húmeda extremidad introducirse en mi boca mientras la mía intentaba hacer lo mismo.

No sé como pero me ayudo a acomodarme sobre él al grado de no soltar nuestros labios pero quedando yo a horcadas sobre su cuerpo permitiéndome introducir mis dedos en sus cabellos tirando lentamente de ellos mientras seguíamos besándonos.

Sentía que mis labios comenzaban a escocer un poco, pero no quería soltarlo, quería que siguiéramos así. No entendía que me pasaba, pero deseaba tanto permanecer con su boca sobre la mía.

Sabía que debía detenerme, él estaba a punto de hacerlo, así que me arme de valor y apreté más su cabeza entre mis brazos y sorbí su labio inferior mientras lo mordía de forma leve, para no hacerle daño, soltándolo casi inmediatamente, para separarnos. Nuestras respiraciones estaban erráticas y sentía como permitíamos el paso de nuestros alientos de sus boca a la mía y viceversa. Me acerqué y volvía a darle pequeños besos capturando de forma fugaz cada uno de sus labios.

Nuestras frentes quedaron unidas cuando el deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Chicos..- dijo una voz, que reconocí como la de Rosalie.- Perdón.- se excusó.

-Pasa Rosalie.- dije mientras abría los ojos y quedaba de frente a esos orbes esmeralda que me veían con felicidad agitados por el reciente ejercicio. Le sonreí a Edward, quien me regreso la sonrisa y volvió a darme un beso rápido en los labios. Me ayudo a que me acomodará a su lado quedando ambos de frente a Rosalie.

La rubia nos veía entre emocionada y algo apenada.

-Lo lamento, pero ya es la hora del almuerzo y quería ver sí te gustaría ponerte esto.- dijo estirando sus brazos.

Solo ahí me di cuenta que llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una blusa con volandas color blanca sin mangas. Y unos tacos de color rojo no muy altos. Sonreí.

-Muchas Gracias, Rose.- dije poniéndome de pie y tomando la ropa. Me encaminé al escritorio para extender las prendas y analizando donde podía cambiarme.

-Hay un baño en esa puerta.- dijo la voz de Edward. Me giré a mirarlo y vi que señalaba a un costado de la entrada, un muy corto pasillo con una puerta de madera casi de incógnito. Le sonreí de vuelta y tomando las prendas me metí al baño.

Me terminé de cambiar y doblé mi pijama acomodándola en un montoncito. Salí del baño para encontrarme con Edward en sus escritorio firmando unos papeles y sin mi nueva amiga rubia. Ceré la puerta y me encaminé al escritorio. Me desplomé en el asiento frente a él y lo miré entrelazando mis dedos.

-No es que con la pijama no lo estuvieses.- comenzó haciéndome fruncir el seño.- Pero con esa ropa te ves hermosa.- sonrió de lado. Me ruboricé.

-Gracias.- sonreí.

El río.

-Ten.- dijo mientras se inclinaba en su escritorio y sacaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico.- Puedes poner tu ropa aquí. En un momento nos vamos.- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias.- dije tomando la bolsa.- Y no te preocupes no tengo tanta hambre.- sonreí.- Pero dime ¿a dónde me levarás a almorzar?.- pregunté sonriente.

-Bella.- dijo medio ignorando mi pregunta.- Acerca del beso.- dijo de pronto dejando de meter los papeles que había firmado en un folder.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

-No tienes nada que decir Edward.- lo corté.

-No, sí tengo qué, porque para mí no fue solo un beso, Isabella.- dijo serio. Se levanto de su lugar y se acercó hasta dónde yo estaba, acuclillándose frente a mí.- Sé que acabas de terminar una relación, Bella.- dijo tomando mi barbilla.- Pero en realidad me gustas y me gustaría que ese beso se repitiera todo el tiempo, sé que podemos llegar a algo más.- dijo sonriendo cauteloso y a la vez esperanzado.

Sonreí.

-También me gustas, Edward, sin embargo, solo tengo que pedirte que nos lo llevemos con calma, está bien?.- dije acariciando su mejilla.- No quiero lastimarte, y no soportaría otro golpe más, Ed. Pero te juro que como me hiciste sentir entre tus brazos, nunca lo había sentido, y sé que podemos llegar a algo maravilloso.- dije acercándome a besar levemente sus labios.

-Será como tu quiera, hermosa.- dijo sonriendo.- Ahora vamos te voy a llevar a un lugar que te encantará para almorzar.- dijo contento. Asentí y nos encaminamos a la puerta. La abrió para mí y recordé mi bolsa y sus papeles.

-Espera.- dije corriendo de vuelta al escritorio.- Se me olvida mi ropa y los papeles para Jo.- dije sonriendo. El río. Los tomé y regresé.

El me beso la frente y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Me sentí nueva, como sí realmente esté fuese mi nuevo comienzo. Sabía que era extraño haber besado a Edward a penas conociéndolo, sin embargo sentía que por primera vez no tenía dudas, y aunque no sabía que seguía después, estaba segura que ambos sabiamos, que esto era a penas el primer paso.


	12. Almuerzo

**Fate.**

**Almuerzo.**

Una vez dejamos los papeles en el escritorio de Jo, Edward nos encamino al estacionamiento, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Rosalie invitándola a que almorzará con nosotros, pues al parecer ya había terminado de hacer sus pedidos por eso había ido a llevarme la ropa.

Me sentí avergonzada, pues cuando había entrado en crisis me había olvidado completamente que ella estaba ahí. Me tape el rostro con las manos.

Edward me abrió la puerta y me miró extrañado alzando una ceja. Le hice un gesto de que le contaba en cuanto terminase de hablar por teléfono. El asintió. Me acomodé en el asiento y el cerró la puerta.

-Ahora sí.- dijo Edward haciendo que girará a mirarlo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y cerraba su puerta.- ¿que pasa?.- pregunto.

Suspiré.

-Nada relevante.- dije mirándolo.- Es solo que mientras hablabas con Rose, recordé que ella presenció cuando discutimos.- dije bajando la mirada.- Y me siento muy avergonzada.- dije haciendo una mueca.- Seguro piensa que soy una mártir.- dije soltando un gemido.

El frunció el seño.

-Bella.- dijo alzando mientras posaba sus dedos en mi barbilla y me hacía mirarlo.- No tienes porqué estar avergonzada. Ella entiende que no ha sido fácil tu vida últimamente y sinceramente está un poco indignada por que existen personas que realmente pueden dañar a alguien.- dijo apretando los dientes.

Acaricié su rostro.

-Quiero olvidar, Ed.- dije medio sonriendole.- De todos modos quisiera disculparme con Rose.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Y sobre lo otro, te diré lo que acordamos con Alice.- dije sonriendo.- El estar aquí implica que a partir de ahora empezaré de nuevo.- dije besando su mejilla.

El asintió. Me beso la mejilla y se acomodo para encender el auto. Condujo por la ciudad rumbo al Restaurante, él cuál todavía no me había dicho aún a dónde me llevaría.

-Ed.- dije como no queriendo.- ¿Ahora ya me dirás a dónde me llevas?.- Pregunté.

El río. - Eres una pequeña impaciente, Bella.- dijo divertido.

Lo miré mal.

-Está bien, te diré, pero antes de explico, pasaremos por Rose a casa de mi hermano.- dijo mirándome interrogante. Como queriendo mi aprobación

Sonreí.

-Claro.- dije sonriendo.- Pero podríamos llamar a Alice?.- dije apenada olvidando completamente mi primer duda.

-Oh, claro, cariño.- dijo apresurándose a sacar su móvil.- Anota su número- dijo ofreciéndome su móvil.

Sonreí.

-Le hablarás tú?.- pregunté intrigada mientras anotaba el número de la enana en su móvil.

El asintió.

-Claro, no ves que según la revista que siempre lee Rosalie, un buen pretendiente debe primero caerle bien a la mejor amiga de su chica.- dijo sonriendo pícaro.

Me ruboricé.

-Pues te deseo suerte, cariño.- dije sonriendo pícara.

Edward tomo el móvil y lo conecto al manos libres, para llamar a Alice. Mientras él esperaba a que le contestaran, yo manoseé el estéreo buscando un poco de música que nos gustará. Encontré una melodía clásica y lo miré para su aprobación el solo me sonrío y siguió con la llamada.

-¿Alice?.- preguntó de pronto Edward.- hola, soy Edward Cullen.- dijo varonil. Sonreí por que cuando se presentaba cambiaba un poco su tono de voz. Me acomodé en el asiento subiendo mis piernas y cruzandolas para mirarlo en su interesante llamada ganándose a mi mejor amiga. Sonreí.

-No, ella está bien.- dijo apresurado mientras giraba el auto.- De hecho quería saber si nos acompañarías a almorzar ahora.- dijo sonriendo.- Solamente seríamos tú, Bella, mi hermano, mi cuñada y yo.- dijo.- Me parece perfecto.- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.- Amm, sí ahora te digo.- dijo mientras me miraba nervioso.

Lo miré interrogante.

-Es un Restaurante un poco lejos de tu casa, del otro lado del puente.- dijo contrariado. Suspiré. No quería que me enterará. Lo miré y alcé mis manos para presionar el músculo de mi oreja y no escuchar nada. El me sonrió. A lo cuál yo solo rodé los ojos y lo inste a que le dijera lo que le tenía que decir a Alice. Asintió y ví como movía la boca de forma apresurada.

Una vez hizo una pausa lo miré moviendo mis brazos a lo que el solo me dio un asentimiento, dandome permiso de escuchar de nuevo.

-Está bien, nosotros vamos a recoger a mi hermano y a mi cuñada y nos vemos allá.- dijo contento. Bufé cruzándome de brazos. El río disimuladamente y se despidió de mi amiga quitando el auricular de su oreja.

-No me habías dicho que Rose era tú cuñada.- dije frunciendo el seño.

El me miró divertido.

-No te lo había dicho antes porque la iba a presentar formalmente en el almuerzo.- dijo lento.- Y por cierto, te he dicho ya que eres una preciosidad cuando me apoyas en darte una sorpresa.- dijo sonriendo pícaro.

No se de dónde salió el impulso pero solo atiné a mirarlo mal y sacar un poco mi lengua en gesto enfadado. Y claro como era de esperarse, el solo se río. ¿Cómo que se estaba riendo mucho de mí, no?

Manejamos por al menos dos minutos más para estacionar en una elegante casa de dos pisos típica de Londres. Con el pórtico estrecho y escaleras dando a la puerta. Era "normal" pero tenía cierto toque. Quizá era la enredadera en las paredes de la fachada.

Edward presiono el volante haciendo sonar el claxon y vimos como a los pocos segundos Rosalie se abrochaba un abrigo ligero a la cintura y bajaba las escaleras saludándonos con la mano. Le devolví el saludo y ví como un chico de casi el mismo alto que Edward, de cabellos rubios rizado y tan solo una polera de manga larga y unos vaqueros semi-formales salía detrás de ella cerrando la puerta de la casa.

-¿El es tú hermano?.- le pregunté sin dejar de ver como Rose esperaba en la acera a que el chico cerrará la casa y como esté una vez lo hizo corría para abrirle la puerta a la rubia.

Edward solo asintió sonriendo.

Se acomodaron en el asiento trasero del auto y me giré a verlos.

-Hola, de nuevo Bella.- dijo Rose sonriendo. Le sonreí y asentí.

-Bueno como Ya conoces a Rose te presentaré a Jasper.- dijo Edward mirándome.- Bella, Jasper Cullen.- dijo haciendo que el aludido me sonriera y estirara su mano para apretar la mía. Le sonreí de vuelta y le di mi mano.

-Muchos gusto, Isabella Swan.- dije amable.

-Un gusto para mí también, Isabella.- dijo alegre.

-Oh, no.- dije rápido.- Solo dime Bella, es "mejor".- dije haciendo una mueca tratando de no decir que el "Isabella" no me agradaba tanto.

El solo río y asintió.

-Bueno, pequeños.- dijo Edward encendiendo el auto.- En vista de que ya nos conocemos, vamos al Restaurante, porque yo tengo hambre.- dijo haciendo que todos riéramos.

Condujo pasando casi por las mismas calles que antes, pero doblando en la Avenida para pasar el puente mientras Rose y Jasper me iban explicando sobre algunos lugares o monumentos. A lo que yo solo miraba por la ventana contenta.

-Que piensas hasta ahora de Londres, Bella?.- dijo Jasper.

Me giré a mirarlo y regrese mi vista a la ventanilla.

- Es maravilloso, desde pequeña mi siempre había querido visitar Londres.- dije recordando.- De hecho cuando tenía creo que 6 años, mi padre me trajo a visitar a la abuela.- dije nostálgica.- Seré sincera.- dije sonriendo.- casi no recuerdo ese viaje, pero sé que me enamoré de esté lugar.- sonreí. Escuche como los tres chicos reían.

-Me alegro que te guste, Bella.- dijo Jasper.- Es realmente hermoso, y no lo digo solo porque nací aquí.- río.

Estuvimos platicando sobre posibles lugares a dónde podíamos venir en los siguientes días. Incluso les mencione de Alice, a lo que Jasper se mostró realmente interesado por enseñarnos los museos, y las galerías. Rosalie, cuando le comenté que Alice también era diseñadora sonrió y me comenzó a preguntar sobre mi amiga. Le comenté de que ella al igual que yo desde que salimos no habíamos ejercido, sin embargo aquí estábamos considerando la posibilidad de comenzar a trabajar.

Continuamos platicando sobre trivialidades cuando sentimos que el auto se detenía. Me giré a ver al frente solo para encontrarme con una local pintado de negro con grandes cristales que permitían ver el interior se veían algunas de esas lámparas hechas de papel vegetal estilo oriental. Con mesas decoradas pulcramente y una gran pared con al parecer copas y bebidas.

Edward apagó el coche y se movió rápido para abrirme la puerta mientras Jasper hacia lo mismo con Rose quien al bajar se quedo viendo el local con una sonrisa enorme.

Le agradecí a Edward y nos encaminamos a la entrada. Dónde me di cuenta del gran letrero que rezaba el nombre del establecimiento. Abrí los ojos enormes.

Sushi.

Edward Abrió la puerta para nosotros y caminé unos pasos para detenerme frente a un podio dónde un chico vestido de negro con una banda amarrada a la frente nos recibía educadamente. Jasper se acercó a él y le comentó algo mientras yo me giraba a ver a Edward.

-Algo va mal?.- pregunto acercándose a mí al ver mi cara de preocupación.

-No.- dije apenada.- O bueno quizá sí.- suspiré.- Nunca he comido sushi.- dije avergonzada.

El solo sonrió.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, sí?.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- Aunque si lo prefieres puedo decirle a los chicos que vayamos a otro lado.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Moví rápido mi cabeza negando.

-No, solo.- bufé.- Te contaré.- accedí.- Cuando tenía 10 años mi prima me regalo un pez, que murió mientras estaba en el colegio, pero para ese día Reneé había decidido pedir sushi a domicilio, pues ella nunca ha cocinado, por lo que una vez que me lo comí me dijeron que era mi pez.- dije triste.- Recuerdo que no volví a ver un rollito primavera de la misma forma.

Escuche unas risas detrás de mí y alcé la vista para ver a Edward sonriéndome y a Rosalie y a Jasper divertidos con mi historia. Fruncí el seño.

-Tranquila, Bella, puedes pedir los Wasabi Roll.- dijo ella provocando que la mirara intrigada.- Son unos rollitos con solo verduras y arroz.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sonreí.

-Eso me parece perfecto.- dije contenta. Todos rieron de nuevo y seguimos al camarero a la mesa. Atravesamos el local hasta llegar a una esquina dónde había una mesa para 6 personas. Agradecimos y nos acomodamos en cada lugar.

-Alice.- susurré preocupada.

-Tranquila, cariño.- dijo Edward posando su mano sobre la mía en la mesa.- Le pedí al camarero que en cuanto la viera le informará dónde estamos.- dijo tranquilizándome.- Ella sabe que estamos en este local.- sonrió. Asentí.

-Gracias.- dije sonriendole.

A los pocos minutos llego otro joven vestido igual con cartas en las manos, depositando cada uno frente a nosotros y acomodando las servilletas en nuestro regazo. Jasper y Rosalie pidieron el mismo platillo, con la diferencia de un ingrediente y unas brochetas para compartir. Rosalie me explico cuales eran los que podía comer libres de pescado. A lo cual yo le sonreí agradecida.

Una vez hicimos el pedido, Edward le dijo que trajera una botella de vino de la casa. El chico anoto todo en su libreta y se fue. Miré el reloj de la pared solo para darme cuenta que Alice ya se había tardado un poco. Edward tomó mi mano y empezó a hacer círculos en el dorso de está para tranquilizarme.

Esperamos un poco más y escuchamos como alguien se acercaba a nosotros. Me giré y ví a mi pequeña amiga venir detrás del camarero de la entrada. Le sonreí y le ofrecí el puesto libre a mi lado y frente a Jasper.

-Lamento la tardanza.- dijo la enana.- Pero Sue se pudo histérica sobre sí ya ibas a volver o no.- me dijo seria.

-Tranquila.- dije quitandole importancia.- Te presentaré.- dije señalando a los chicos.- Alice, está es Rosalie, la cuñada de Edward y diseñadora de la empresa de Marie.- dije a lo cuál a Alice se le iluminarón los ojos y la saludo efusiva.- El es Jasper y es el Hermano de Ed.- dije apuntando al rubio.- Alice saludo amable y algo sonrojada. La miré interrogante.

-Y tú eres el chico del parque.- dijo Alice saludando a Edward. Reímos, mientras Rose y Jasper nos miraban intrigados.

-Edward Cullen.- saludo.- Un placer de nuevo, Alice.- dijo sonriendo.

-Que paso ayer?.- preguntó Rose.

La miré. Edward y Alice no sabían si decirlo, en la mesa, a lo cual para tranquilizarlos, hable yo.

-Ayer me enteré de algunas cosas inconclusas y tuve un problema.- dije.- Me desmayé en el parque, por lo que de no haber chocado con Edward, no hubiese habido posibilidad de llevarme a casa y que me atendieran.- dije encogiendo los hombros.

-Oh, Bella.- dijo Rose preocupada.- Lo siento. Pero como siempre mi cuñadito tan eficaz.- dijo para tranquilizar el ambiente. Reímos.

Alice ordeno lo que iba a comer mientras charlaba animadamente con Rose sobre su trabajo. Sonreí al ver como se habían acoplado bien apenas conociéndose. Jasper había ido a tomar una llamada afuera por asuntos de su trabajo al parecer era el director de una de las Galerías de Arte más reconocida en Londres y había llegado un cargamento con pinturas de Salvador Dalí.

Edward estaba entretenido jugando con nuestras manos y contándome algunas bromas que nos hacían reír.

-Sabes que es verde por dentro, negro por fuera y atraviesa paredes?.- dijo divertido.

Lo miré intrigada.

-No, que es?.- pregunté

-Es el aguacate Fantasma.- dijo sonriendo más.

Me reí, pero no por el hecho de que fuera graciosa su broma, sino que la chispa de inocencia y diversión en su mirada era encantadora.

-Cariño, estás consciente que no fue gracioso, cierto?.- le pregunté. El me miró aparentando estar dolido.- No es por nada, pero mejor continúa siendo actor y empresario y déjale las bromas a Adam Sandler.- sonreí.

-Isabella.- dijo indignando.- Sabes que eso es muy hiriente?.- dijo aún actuando.- Yo aquí tratando de que pases un momento agradable y tú con esos comentarios.- dijo girándose.- No sé si pueda perdonarlo.- dijo mirándome de reojo.

Reí.

Me acerqué a él y tomé su barbilla haciendo que me mirará. Hice un puchero apenada y el sonrió lo que aproveche para acercar mis labios a los suyos y besarlo. El instantáneamente tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me acercó más a él sin soltar mis labios Sonreímos en el beso y cuando necesitábamos respirar me separé sintiendo como el mordía mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, sin ser tan rudo y me daba un piquito.

-Así, hasta ya se me olvido porque no iba a perdonarte.- dijo haciéndome sonreír.

-Ok.- dijo una voz conocida haciendo que nos girasemos.- Esto no me lo habías contado.- dijo Alice sonriendo pícara al igual que Rose y Jasper quien ya estaba sentado en la mesa.

-Descuida Alice, no es culpa de Bella.- dijo Rose sonriendo.- Es que Edward es demasiado rápido.- dijo haciendo reír a mi amiga y a Jasper y a nosotros sonrojarnos.

Al parecer no solo debía contarle a Sue todo lo que había pasado en casa, sino que ahora también Alice iba a interrogarme sobre mi beso con Edward.

Sí que iba a ser una noche larga cuando llegará a la casa.


	13. Interrogatorios

**Fate. **

**Interrogatorio. **

Edward no soltó mi mano en toda la comida, mientras platicábamos con Jasper. Y lograba escuchar como iba creciendo el lazo entre Rose y Alice. Desde que se había presentado, habían caído en una conversación extraña sobre telas, colores y algunas combinaciones de las cuales por ahora no me gustaría enterarme.

Jasper me comentaba de todo lo que tenía que hacer como director de una Galería, explicándome el proceso completo para aceptar exponer a un artista. Según Jasper, él junto con otras tres personas, miembros de su comité inspeccionaban el trabajo del artista, el cual debía tener más de 6 cuadros promedio, una vez los tres miembros aceptaban la originalidad y excepción del artista en cuestión ofrecían una fecha. En esa fecha el artista debía incrementar sus obras a un 22% es decir a juntar un número de 12 cuadros principales.

-Suena realmente agotador, por el artista.- dije aclarando a lo que Jasper solo me sonrió.

-Puede que lo sea, pero para alguien como nosotros, o incluso para el mismo artista, es una oportunidad nunca desperdiciada.- dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su soda.- ¿Alguna vez has pintado, Bella?.- pregunto de pronto.

Lo miré y sonreí.

-Cuando era pequeña, mi abuela me inscribió a una galería, por clases particulares, todo después de resignarse de que no servía para al arte del Ballet.- dije sonriendo.- Llegué a pintar algunos cuadros, pero no son la gran cosa.- dije restandole importancia.

-¿Porqué dejaste de pintar?.- pregunto Edward.

Baje la mirada algo apenada y triste ante el recuerdo.

-Mi madre, se separó de Charles para ese tiempo, y deje de asistir a la galería.- dije mirando mis dedos.- Reneé pensaba que eso de invertir en cuadros y óleos, era más que una perdida de tiempo, por lo que dejo de comprarme el material, y cuando quisé comprarlos yo misma, ella los destruyó.- dije encogiendome de hombros.

Jasper me veía apenado pero con una sonrisa reconfortante. Edward en cambio me miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, como sí no logrará creer lo que decía, pero no dudando de mí.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado volver a pintar, Bells?.- pregunto Jasper.

Lo miré frunciendo el seño.

-No lo sé, he dibujado mucho, y debo decir que no soy tan mala.- dije avergonzada.- pero no había pensado en ahora volver a pintar.- dije pensativa.- posiblemente lo haga.- sonreí.

-Espero que cuando lo hagas, me dejes dar mi opinión.- dijo Jasper sonriendo.- Quizá tú seas la siguiente en exponer tus obras en mi galería.- dijo contento.

Sonreí.

-Trataré de impresionarte.- dije contenta. Edward río a mi lado.

-Yo también podré ver tus cuadros?.- pregunto Edward en mi oído, susurrante. Me estremecí por su proximidad.

Me giré y lo miré a los ojos sonriendo.

-Quizá.- dije acercando mis rostro al suyo.- Si te portas bien conmigo, quizá hasta te pinté.- sonreí para despues morder mi labio.

-Sería un placer posar para tí.- sonrió y me acerco sus labios a los míos.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí como liberaba mi mano de la suya para tomarme con sus manos por el cuello acercándome a él devoró mis labios lenta y sensualmente, mientras yo suspiraba en nuestras bocas. Era una manera deliciosa de acercarnos y debo confesar que me estaba gustando más de lo necesario el rozar sus labios con los míos.

Mordí su labio y me separé de él al recordar que Jasper estaba con nosotros, y más aún que ya tenía bastantes cosas que explicarle a Alice. Sonreí y abrí mis ojos mientras volvía a succionar su labio inferior con los míos. Sentí mis labios calientes y podía ver su boca un tanto hinchada y rojiza. Sonreí.

-Tu rostro después de besarnos sería una buena pintura.- dije sonriendo.

El me miró y paso su mano por sus cabellos avergonzado y riendo.

-Descarada.- dijo haciendo que me uniera a sus risas.

-Hey chicos.- nos distrajo la voz de Rosalie.- Con Alice queríamos proponerles si querían ir a dar un paseo por las tiendas.- sonrió mientras nosotros las veíamos interrogantes.

-Sería bueno agregar algo a tu closet, Bellie.- dijo Alice pícara.- Más ahora que serás una imagen pública.- dijo mirando a Edward y después a mí.

Me ruboricé y me giré a ver a Edward, quien estaba serio a comparación de antes cuando reíamos. Fruncí el seño.

-Yo me apunto.- dijo Jasper.- Me gustaría que mi adorada cuñada me obsequiará algo para mi siguiente presentación.- dijo mirando juguetón a Rose quien lo miró y rodó los ojos.

Edward pidió la cuenta y deslizó su tarjeta para pagar, mientras yo lo seguía viendo. Notaba que estaba un poco cambiado, estaba más serio con el comentario de Alice. Fruncí el seño y no pude evitar sentirme un poco desepcionada.

Salimos del restaurante y ví como los chicos se adelantaba para cruzar la calle, mientras sentía como Edward tomaba mi mano y miré nuestra unión. Sentía que algo estaba mal, algo faltaba. Despacio solté mi mano de la suya y me crucé de brazos. Camine detrás de los chicos y podía sentir como el me seguía.

Se acercó a mí y posó su mano en mi cintura.

-¿Está todo bien?.- pregunto de pronto.

-Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo.- dije encarandolo. Nos detuvimos en la acera mientras veía de reojo como los chicos nos veían, pero Jasper había dicho algo que los había hecho seguir adelante.- ¿Qué pasa, Edward?.- pregunté afligida.

-No pasa, nada Bella, todo esta perfecto.- dijo tratando de acercarse a besarme. Giré mi rostro a pesar de que mis labios ansiaban volver a sentir los suyos.

-Esto a penas está empezando, pero no me gusta el camino que toma, Edward.- dije volviendo a verlo.- No soy tonta, noté que tu actitud cambio con el comentario de Alice allá adentro.- dije.

Edward me miró sorprendido, Miró un momento mis ojos, como buscando algo, y suspiro.

-No había pensado en eso Bella, te ví, desde ese día en el parque y me cautivaste, me enloqueciste y ahora que te comienzo a conocer, es tan irreal, todo que no quiero que se arruine.- dijo tomándome de los hombros.- La vida a la expectativa no es una vida que en su totalidad me agrade.- confesó.- No sé que pasaría sí...tú.- dijo y suspiró irritado.

-Temes que no soporte la presión?.- pregunté acariciando su mejilla. Él me miró y asintió.- Edward.- suspiré su nombre.- cariño, no será así, sí tu deseas podemos mantener esto en secreto, no sé al menos por ahora, más tarde todo puede ir surgiendo, no lo sé.- dije mientras acariciaba el cabello de su nuca. Pegué mi frente a la suya estirándome un poco, pues el me sacaba algunos centímetros.- No re preocupes antes de tiempo, Edward, además veo mucha televisión y entiendo más o menos eso de como manejar la vida pública.- sonreí.

Me acerqué a sus labios y lo bese lentamente.

-Recuerda que esto durará hasta que alguno de nosotros, por criterio y decisión propia.- aclaré.- decida terminarlo.

Me besó sintiendo como su preocupación y urgencia iban desvaneciéndose, mordisqueamos cada uno los labios del otro, saboreando el sentimiento que sentí comenzaba a surgir y el deseo de sus labios sobre los míos. Sentí como comenzaba a necesitar respirar y fuí bajando la intensidad del beso. Mordisqueé sus labios entre los míos lentamente y nos separamos.

-Vamos con Alice, y los chicos.- dije mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos.- Sí no estoy segura que la duende loca esa comprará cualquier tonelada de ropa para mí alegando que es lo mejor.- bufé. Edward sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

Cruzamos la calle rumbo a las tiendas, buscando a los chicos, mientras veíamos los escaparates, dónde la ropa lucía en su esplendor y veía una que otra tienda de joyería. Con grandes aderezos y conjuntos de pedrería estéticamente colocados en los maniquís.

Edward paso su mano por mi hombro y así abrazados localizamos a los chicos, viendo como en el tiempo que habíamos estado hablando, Rosalie y Alice habían cargado de al menos 10 bolsas los brazos del pobre Jasper. Giré los ojos.

Edward y yo veíamos como Alice y Rosalie entraban y salían de todas las tiendas y a Jasper corriendo detrás de ellas. Edward se apiadó de el y le ayudo con algunas bolsas.

Cuando íbamos por la vigésima tienda sentía que ya no podía más, me sentía cansada y bostecé mientras me acurrucaba más en el abrazo de Edward. Él me rodeó y sentí como todo se volvía negro.

-Descansa pequeña, ya vamos a tu casa.- fue lo último que escuché y sentí sus labios en mi frente. Sonreí y me dejé ir perdida en el sueño.

* * *

Me removí y sentí la suavidad de las sábanas debajo de mí. No quería abrir los ojos pero los rayos del sol me impedían mantenerlos cerrados, lentamente abrí mis ojos y ví el techo de mi habitación. Fruncí el seño, mientras sentía como en mi mente comenzaban los recuerdos del día anterior.

Alice y Rosalie seguían comprando y ya era tarde, por lo que me quede dormida y Edward nos trajo a casa lo más probable. Seguro Alice me regañaría por arruinar su tarde perfecta. Gemí no queriendo ver a la enana. Y como sí el cielo me odiará, sentí como algo se movía a mi lado y una cabeza extraña aparecía en mi visión.

Gruñí y me giré enterrando mi rostro en la almohada. Ignorando a Alice. Mientras sentía como ella brincaba en la cama y decía mi nombre. no dejaba de repetir en mi mente - "Ignórala y desaparecerá" -.

Pero al parecer no desapareció.

Gemí cuando sentí que quitaban la almohada de debajo de mi rostro y me hacia mirarla.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo con sus brazos en jarras y la almohada en su mano derecha. Suspiré. Me senté recargándome en la cama y la miré. Iba a hablar pero la interrumpí.

-No mientras tenga hambre.- dije cruzándome de brazos. Ella me miró mal y bufó. Salió de la habitación y yo sonreí triunfal. Me levanté y me metí al baño a ducharme, deje que mi cuerpo sintiera el agua y enjaboné dos veces mi cabello, mientras al cerrar los ojos solo veía esos orbes verdes frente a mí.

Suspiré y salí de la regadera, mientras envolvía mi cuerpo en la toalla y escuchaba del otro lado el sonido de mi móvil. Sentí mi corazón latir, fuerte y rápido, pero reaccione que no le había dado mi número, triste, salí y tomé el teléfono. En la pantalla rezaba que tenía un mensaje, pero el número era desconocido. Lo abrí y me deje caer sentada en la cama.

_Buenos días, hermosa. Espero no te moleste pero Rosalie me ayudo a conseguir tu número :), _

_Espero hayas dormido bien, y no sabes lo que me gustaría que desayunáramos juntos, aceptas?_

_E. _

__Sentí como mi sonrisa se ensanchaba y suspiré. Podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas y a un millón de caballos galopando dentro de mí, me sentía como una chiquilla, y me encantaba. Sonreí. Estaba por responderle cuando venían entrando a mi habitación Sue y Alice. La primera traía una pequeña bandeja con una jarra de jugo y un vaso y un pequeño panecillo.

-Bien, aquí está la comida.- dijo Alice seria.- Ahora cuentanos.- sonrió.

La miré arcando una ceja.

-Para empezar, no es comida.- dije señalando el jugo.- Y está bien, les contaré pero rápido, porque tengo un desayuno.- dije soñadora.

Alice mi miró mal, por no haberle dicho nada, antes, y escucho atenta mientras yo les contaba y bebía algo del delicioso jugo de Sue, quien después de haberme perdonado por el susto había escuchado atenta mi historia de como comenzamos todo con Edward. Mientras les contaba a Alice y a Sue lo que había pasado en la oficina de Edward había respondido su mensaje, quedando que pasaría por mí en una hora. Sonreí.

-Me alegro por tí, mi niña.- dijo Sue mientras besaba mi frente y salía de la habitación.

-Yo también me alegro Bells, pero no dejo de preocuparme por que ahora estes ya de novia.- dijo apenada. Asentí.- Edward es un buen tipo, pero realmente te sientes capaz?.- preguntó.

-Oficialmente no me ha pedido que seamos novios, pero podemos decir que nos estamos conociendo.- sonreí..- Pero debo confesarte que me siento diferente, y especial, cuando lo veo y estoy con él.- dije sonriendo.- Siento que esto funcionará Alice, solo debemos conocernos más.

Asintió y me sonrió.

Me levanté y corrí a mi armario para buscar algo decente que ponerme. Tome un blaizer negro de seda y unos vaqueros. Jalé una camiseta blanca con bordados en hilo blanco y unas botas de tacon bajo y corrido de terciopelo negro.

Me vestí y di algunas vueltas para que Alice diera su opinión. Ella asintió y me dijo que dejara mi cabello suelto pero que llevará algo con que amarrarlo.

Bajamos las escaleras y justo cuando íbamos rumbo a la cocina a que me despidiera de Sue, tocaron el timbre, me quede de pie, nerviosa viendo como Félix se acercaba a abrir la puerta para revelar al hombre más bello que había visto hasta ahora.

Edward estaba parado en la puerta sonriendo con una canasta tipo picnic y vestido con una polera manga larga y unos vaqueros oscuros, unos converse negros y sus lentes oscuros colgando del cuello de la polera.

-Al parecer, no creo que te lleve a desayunar.- dijo Alice riendo mientras yo veía a los ojos a Edward quien había pasado y detenido frente a mí. Me miró y se agachó a dejar la canasta, se acercó y me tomó de la cintura apretando sus manos entorno a mi cuerpo y acercándome a él. Besó mis labios tiernamente y me rendí a su beso, entrelazando mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y correspondiendole el beso.

Nos besamos por lo que sentí varios minutos, quizá media hora, hasta que sentimos la necesidad de respirar. Nos separamos cortando el beso y me miró a los ojos sonriendo.

-Buenos días, preciosa.- dijo volviendo a rozar un poco mis labios.

-Buenos días.- susurré medio atontada. El sonrió.- ¿Desayunamos?.- pregunté recomponiendome. El asintió y volvió a agacharse a tomar la canasta.

-Creí que era buen momento para empezar a conocernos, y que mejor lugar que en está casa, dónde los ojos de la enana nos vean y no crea que me aprovecho de tí.- sonrió.

Le pegué en el hombro juguetona.

-Suena perfecto.- dije mientras tomaba su mano.- ¿Te parece si vamos a la terraza del segundo piso?.- pregunté.

El me miró sorprendido.

-Seguro que eso está bien, no creo que a las Sritas como tú les permita su alocada y temible amiga que un caballero como yo, suba.- dijo teatral.

Reí.

-No creo que haya problema, si dicho caballero promete comportarse.- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. Nos giramos hacia donde venía la voz y Sue nos veía seria. Sentí como Edward se recomponía y pasaba su mano por su cabello.

Reí al ver lo adorable que se veía avergonzado de que Sue nos haya escuchado.

-Buenos Días, Sue.- dijo nervioso.

-Buenos Días, Joven Edward.- dijo ella.- Sí lo desean puedo arreglar la terraza.- dijo amable.

Reí y sentí como Edward me veía mal por burlarme de él.

-No, muchas gracias, Sue. Edward está lo suficientemente avergonzado como para no importunarte.- dije sonriendole a lo que mi adorada nana sonrió.

-No veo porqué, niña.- dijo.- Sí, el joven ha prometido comportarse, no es así?.- dijo mirando a Edward. Sonreí.

-Así es, Suzanne, debo aclarar que mis intenciones con Bella son decentes y sinceras.- dijo tomando mi mano. Lo miré y sonreí.

-Pues adelante entonces.- dijo Sue sonriendo.- Con permiso.- dijo despidiendose y regresando a la cocina.

Reí cuando escuché a Edward suspirar. Me miró y frunció el seño.

-Lamento burlarme pero no pensé que una mujer de edad, con mandil y sonrisa cándida, fuera capaz de poner nervioso al Gran Edward Cullen.- dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios.

-Eso dices ahora.- dijo besándome.- Espera a que conozcas a mi madre.- sonrió mientras tiraba de mí hacia arriba. Me quede congelada, en parte por la emoción de esa promesa entre líneas y por el hecho de llegar a conocer a la madre de Edward.

Sonreí y lo seguí por las escaleras rumbo a la terraza de mi habitación.

Al parecer esto apenas comenzaba y debo admitir que me estaba gustando. Londres me estaba recibiendo con los brazos abiertos.


	14. Conociendote

**Fate. **

**Conociéndote****. **

-Segura que está bien que estemos aquí?.- pregunto Edward algo nervioso. Sonreí.

-Estás nervioso de lo que pueda pensar Sue, sí me encierro contigo en mi habitación.- insinué pícara. El me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazo por la cintura.

-No negaré que la idea de encerrarme contigo en una habitación, me resulta interesante, pero estaría más tranquilo, sí tomáramos esto con calma.- dijo tomando mi barbilla y besando mi frente. Asentí sonriendole.

-Está bien, caballero.- dije inclinándome como en reverencia.- sigame por aquí, lo llevaré a la terraza del pasillo.- dije encaminándome.

Tomé su mano y lo guié al fondo del pasillo del segundo piso, mientras el cargaba la canasta y su chaqueta, la cuál se había quitado al subir las escaleras. Sonreí y abrí la puerta de madera con partes de vidrio. El balcón estaba completamente iluminado por el sol matinal y las sillas tejidas se veían bastante cómodas.

-¿Qué le parece, este sitio, Sr. Cullen?.- pregunte mientras extendía una silla y me dejaba caer mirándolo.

Él giró sobre sí mismo y observo bien el lugar, era espacioso, y debo decir que las macetas y el enrejado del barandal se veían bastante elegantes. La vista era hacia la alberca y los camastros que estaban alrededor. También podíamos ver el pequeño jardín de vegetales de Sue y a Noah con la canasta de los vegetales en el jardín.

-Es perfecto, pero como en todo picnic, me temo, Srita. que debo pedirle se siente en el piso, después de que coloque la manta.- sonrió.

Le rodé los ojos. Edward se hincó y abrió la canasta, sacando la tela doblada de ella y empezando a acomodar las cosas al rededor. Me levanté y me hinqué a su lado. Ayudándolo a acomodar los pequeños contenedores de comida.

-Ed.- comencé mientras el acomodaba a nuestro lado la canasta.- ¿No crees que es mucha comida?.- pregunté divertida al ver la cantidad de trastes a nuestro alrededor.

El me sonrió apenado.- No sabía que podía gustarte, por lo que opté por lo que se come en un desayuno cualquiera, o bueno desayunos.- dijo sonriendo. Le sonreí agradecida.

Nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas y el comenzó a destapar los recipientes mientras yo tendía frente a nosotros los platos y cubiertos. Había un poco de huevos revueltos, tostadas con mermelada, mantequilla y mantequilla de maní. Habían un poco de pan dulce y sacó tres pequeñas jarras. Dondé había jugo, leche y café.

-Debo preguntar.- dije mientras servía un poco de huevo en mi plato.- Tu has preparado todo esto?.- dije alzando una ceja. El río.

-Claro, ¿quien más si no?.- dijo dejándome asombrada.- No, realmente lo compre en en café del otro día.- sonrió apenado.- es por eso que traje estás.- dijo mientras me mostraba los pequeños botes llenos de mousse de chocolate. Sonreí.

Comimos en silencio que no se sentía incomodo, se sentía como el disfrutar de la mañana. Sonreí e hice a un lado mi plato. Lo miré y vi que había terminado de comer, y se había recargado en sus brazos y extendido sus piernas. Me arrastré por el mantel y acomode mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras dejaba mis piernas dobladas. Era más cómodo ahora que había dejado a un lado el Blaizer. El se sobresaltó pero me sonrió cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Acarició mis cabellos y suspiró.

-¿Quiero conocerte más, Bella.- dijo aún enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello.

-¿que quieres saber?.- pregunté sonriendo.

-Por mí quisiera saberlo todo.- río.- sin embargo tu decidirás que quieres contarme.- dijo serio.

Suspiré.

-Veamos.- dije pensando.- Mi vida con mis padres, ya te la conté, ahora, cuando iba en el Instituto siempre me gustaba ir por los pasillos escuchando música, y como no socializaba mucho, me era más fácil pasar desapercibida.- sonreí.- Nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención, pero con el tiempo y gracias a Alice aprendí un poco a superar mi tímidez.-

-¿Hace cuánto conoces a Alice?.- preguntó.

-La conozco desde que teníamos 12 años, justo dos años después de que Reneé se separó de mi padre.- dije melancolia.- hemos sido amigas desde entonces.- sonreí.- Ella ha sido como mi unión con el mundo ¿sabes?.- dije acomodandome en sus piernas.- Alice me ha ayudado, cuando no sabía que hacer para agradar a Reneé, me da apoyo cuando sabe que estoy más negativa que el demonio y aunque no esté completamente encantada con su adicción a las compras.- aclaré.- y menos cuando trata de convertirme en su barbie tamaño real, pero ella vale eso.- Sonreí.

-Eres fascinante Isabella.- dijo mirandome a los ojos. Le sonreí avergonzada.-¿ Y que hay de tus relaciones anteriores?.- preguntó no queriendo.

Sonreí.

-¿Acaso quieres saber sí te estoy comparando?.- dije divertida.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, es solo que me gustaría saber que tan malos gustos tenías antes de conocerme.- sonrió.

-Engreído.- dije incorporándome y escuchando su risa detrás de mí.

Me jaló del brazo pero no lo permití hasta que sentí como depositaba su cabeza en mi regazo y tomaba mi mano entre las suyas. Acomodé mis piernas para estar cómodos y con mi mano derecha acaricié sus cabellos, sintiendo la suavidad de su enredada cabellera. Sonreí.

-No soy una mujer que se jacté de tener una larga lista de pretendientes.- dije avergonzada.- pero he tenido algunos, como Ethan, el chico de mi preescolar.- dije riendo.- Era bastante cariñoso, y muy atento conmigo, compartía siempre sus galletas de avena y llevaba dos chocolatadas, una para mí y una para él.- dije recordando.

-Supongo que no es rival.- dijo haciendo que bajese la vista a mirarlo.- Yo te he traído un desayuno completo.- sonrió.

-Quizá, pero seguro no le ganas a Jackson, lo conocí en el Instituto cuando tenía al menos 13 años.- dije divertida.- realmente llegué a pensar que me casaría con él.- sonreí.- pero al ver que era demasiado superficial, lo deje por la paz. Sin embargo fue bueno mientras duró.- dije mirandolo. Edward me instó a continuar y sonreí.- Jack le pidió permiso a Reneé para visitarme en la casa e íbamos al cine acompañados de su hermano, quien se sentaba unas filas más atrás según esto para darnos intimidad.- sonreí.- Cuando Reneé lo conoció lo aceptó de inmediato porque en su grupo de canasta se enteró que era de buena familia, no millonarios, pero sí acomodados.- dije frunciendo el seño.- Todo iba bien hasta que pasamos a último año, dondé el comenzó a interarse en otras cosas, y a salir con varias chicas, nunca me importo, pues sentía después del "enamoramiento" que ya no eramos nada, a pesar que seguíamos haciendo todo juntos.- sonreí.- Un día antes de la Graduación me enteré que había invitado a mi hermana al baile, y lo dejé, no fui a la festa, en lugar de eso me quede en casa viendo los partidos con Phil, mientras mi madre ayudaba a Jessica a vestirse.- sonreí triste.

-Bella, yo...- dijo Edward apenado.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, te digo, no era importante, pues ya no me gustaba Jackson.- sonreí.- Más tarde en la Facultad, después de un tiempo conocí a Mike.- dije en un susurro.- Empezamos a conocernos, y saliamos a casi todos los lugares, al único lugar dondé yo no iba era a los pubs.- dije haciendo una mueca.- nunca se me ha dado bien bailar.- sonreí.- Mike era atento conmigo, me dio varios regalos maravillosos, y su madre era encantadora, nunca me faltaron al respeto, hasta que nuestra relación avanzó y él decidió que era tiempo que estuvieramos juntos.- dije mirando como Edward fruncía el seño.- Más intimamente.- aclaré.

-Te obligo a algo?.- dijo molesto. Negué con la cabeza mientras movía mis dedos en su cabellos, para tranquilizarlo.

-No, yo le dije que no estaba lista, y si que si eso era impedimento para estar juntos, que así fuera.- dije suspirando.- pero el negó y dijo que esperaría, y lo hizo.- dije sarcastica.- pues para ese tiempo estaba presente la propuesta de nuestro matrimonio, era adecuado después de 5 años de relación, sin embargo siendo sincera desde mi negativa a entregarme a él, sentí que nuestro noviazgo se había roto.- dije triste.- Y como ya sabes, más adelante en la cena de compromiso me enteré que él estaba obteniendo lo que yo no le dí de mí propia hermana, y al parecer se querían.- dije frunciendo el seño.

-No sabe lo que se perdió Bella.- dijo Edward incorporándose.-¿Bella tú...?.- comenzó pero bajo la mirada y no dijo más.

Lo miré a los ojos y entendí lo que quería saber.

-No lo sé Edward.- dije bajando la cabeza.- Me dolió mucho nuestra ruptura, no lo voy a negar, sin embargo fue más la incertidumbre del volver a acostumbrarme a estar sola, y a realmente saber de lo que son capaz mi hermana y mi madre.- dije triste.- No lo recuerdo, y estoy segura que ya no lo amaba.- dije de pronto, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí.- pues de haberlo hecho, me habria entregado a él.- dije mirando mis dedos.

Edward tomó mi barbilla y me acercó a su rostro.- No sabes lo que me alegra escucharte decir eso.- dijo besando tiernamiente mis labios. Sonreí en su beso.

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones, Cullen.- dije sonriendo.- Aún no logras superar a Ethan.- reímos.

-Estoy seguro, que lo superaré, Swan.- dijo volviendo a besarme.- Créeme que estoy planeando compartir contigo más que una chocolatada.- sonrió volviendo a devorar mis labios. Sonreí y le correspondí el beso sintiendo sus labios amoldarse a los míos y como su lengua pedía permiso para penetrar mi boca, permiso que concedí y le permití a la mía incluso explorar su cavidad. Me hinqué aferrando mis manos a su nuca y sentí como él me tomaba del cuello y de mis caderas acercándome a él. Ambos hincados, en la manta del picnic, compartiendo un beso tan delicioso que puedo decir nublaba mis sentidos, haciendo que olvidará todo, menos mover mis labios con los suyos.

-Edward.- susurré separando un poco mis labios sin dejar de tocarlo.

Me acerqué más a él sintiendo como su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío como sí perteneciera ahí, cada curva chocaba contra sus músculos, y sentía como dentro de mí comenzaba a arder una llama de necesidad por Edward. Puse mis manos en su pecho y comencé a bajarlas tocando su pecho sintiendo su abdomen, y metiendo mis manos debajo de su playera. Sentí como me estremecí al tocar su piel, suave, y caliente bajo mis dedos. Levanté un poco su playera sin poder quitársela y sentí como el me levantaba un poco y me recostaba en la manta, sentí sus labios soltar los míos y bajar por mi cuello, besando y lamiendo la unión de mi hombro y mi cuello, sentí como suspiraba sobre mi carne y como me estremecía por la humedad que había dejado ahí.

-Edward.- gemí posicionando una mano en su cabeza hundiéndola en sus cabellos y enterrando más su rostro en mi cuello mientras bajaba la otra mano hacia la hebilla de su pantalón, desabrochandola, sin llegar a desabotonar sus jeans, y metiendo mi mano debajo de su espalda sintiendo su cuerpo, y sus músculos moverse y tensarse según sus movimientos sobre mi cuerpo. El llevo sus manos al borde de mi playera y comenzó a acariciar mi estomago haciéndome suspirar.

Succionó mi cuello haciendo que sintiera algo de dolor y sentí como mi cuerpo se tronaba más caliente. Abrí los ojos y fui consciente del lugar en el que estábamos, en la terraza por amor a Dios..!

Me sobresalté y trate de separar a Edward de mi piel. Una parte de mí quería mandarlo todo al carajo pero no, estábamos dando un espectáculo. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

-Edward, cariño.- dije tomando su rostro. El me veía apenado.

-Lo lamento Bella, yo.- dijo pero lo calle besando sus labios tiernamente.

-Descuida, me ha encantado.- confesé ruborizada.- pero estamos en la terraza.- reí.

Él me acompañó en las risas y beso mi frente.

Nos acomodamos tratando de mejorar nuestra respiración y una ves nos controlamos, Edward comenzó a guardar las cosas de nuevo en la canasta.

-Ya tienes que irte?.- pregunté dándome cuenta que estaba un poco desepcionada.

-Es tarde, cariño.- dijo dejando la canasta y acercándose a mí.- Pero te prometo que te llamaré en unas horas, está bien?.- dijo besando mi frente.

-Está bien.- dije triste.

-Bella.- dijo suspirando.- No te pongas así, no me quiero ir, créeme, pero hay algunas cosas que arreglar en la empresa.- dijo apendao.

Asentí.

-Entiendo, cariño.- dije sonriendole y besando sus labios.- Cuidate y espero tu llamada.

Asintió y se despidió de mí besandome con menos intensidad que antes, para evitar el mismo resultado. Me sonrojé de pensarlo.

-Cuidate, por favor.- dijo besando mi mejilla.- Créeme que ya te extraño y aún no me voy.- dijo haciéndome reír.

Ví como Edward se iba por el pasillo y me quede tocando mis labios y una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro. Me regresé a asomar al barandal, pensando en el beso de Edward sintiendo mis labios palpitar por el ejercicio. Me asomé y suspiré.

-Hey, Julieta, porqué no te arreglas y bajas a darte un chapuzón conmigo?.- dijo Alice sentada en la orilla de la alberca.- O es acaso de que no soy tan interesante como Romeo, para que me ingores.- sonrió.

-Ahora voy.- grité mientras corría a mi habitación por mi traje de baño.- Me está gustando Londres, Alice, grité antes de cerrar la puerta de la terraza. Sonreí.


	15. Consiguiendo Trabajo

**Fate. **

**Trabajos.**

-Alice.- dije caminando hacia la alberca.- ¿En que demonios pensabas cuando me compraste esto?.- pregunté mientras me desanudaba la bata de baño y le mostraba mi bañador. La pequeña duende solo se giró a mirarme y sonrió para después dejarse caer en el interior de la alberca perdiéndose bajo el agua.

Bufé.

-Estúpida duende.- mascullé.

Me terminé de quitar por completo la bata y camine en dirección a las escaleras para entrar a la piscina.

-Vamos, Bella es para hoy.- dijo Alice mientras acomodaba su húmedo cabello fuera de su rostro.- Está perfecta el agua.- dijo mientras nadaba un poco.

Me metí y sentí el agua cubrir poco a poco mi cuerpo. Se sentía relajante y placentero. Me deje ir flotando mientras mantenía mis brazos en movimiento para no tener que tocar el suelo. Hundí mi cabeza y sentí como se iba mojando mi cabello. Salí a la superficie y recargué mi cabeza en la orilla de cemento y suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo el agua en mi cuerpo y la brisa del día.

-Estás pensando en él ¿no es cierto?.- preguntó mi amiga a mi lado.

-Estoy pensando en todo esto Alice.- dije suspirando.- Parece tan increíble, tan irreal.- dije abriendo los ojos y mirándola.

-Bella.- dijo suspirando.- Todo esto que te está pasando.- dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.- Todo esto es lo que te merecías desde que llegaste al mundo, es tuyo, y por obra del destino quizá no lo disfrutaste en principios de tu vida, pero ahora, que lo estás viviendo, no recuerdes nada ni a nadie que lo arruine, amiga.- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Te quiero mucho, Alice.- dije abrazándola también.- Gracias por estar para mí.- sonreí.

-No tienes que agradecer, soy yo la que debe dar las gracias.- dijo sonriendo.- Gracias a tí conozco Londres y viviré aquí un largo tiempo.- sonrió.

Estuvimos un rato más en el agua mientras nadábamos un poco, Alice la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba flotando, pues si tocaba el suelo se hundía cosa que me hacía reír y provocaba que ella molesta me aventará un poco de agua al rostro.

Mientras nadábamos Alice comenzó a contarme sobre la platica que había tenido el día anterior con la rubia cuñada de Edward. Mientras veía a Alice ir de un lado a otro platicando acerca de Rosalie me dediqué a chapotear un poco e incluso me senté en las escalerillas dejando mi cuerpo cubierto con el agua y luchando con no flotar.

Alice me contó que la chica la había citado hoy a eso del mediodía en su oficina para hablar de un proyecto que no le había terminado de explicar el día de la comida.

Sonreí.

Me sonaba a una gran oportunidad de ver a Edward.

-No puedo creerlo, Bella.- dijo Alice emocionada.- Rosalie me dijo que si me parecía el proyecto y una vez ella checando mi curriculum y mis trabajos anteriores, podría contratarme como colaboradora.- dijo mientras daba palmitos en el agua salpicándome. Reí por su emoción y aproveché para soltar mi carta.

-Alice.- dije mientras me apoyaba en mis brazos y salía de la piscina-¿Crees que pueda acompañarte a la oficina de Rosalie?.- pregunté mientras tomaba una de las toallas que colgaban cerca de uno de los camastros, secandome. Escuché una risa detrás de mí y rodé los ojos.

-Bella mi gran amiga.- dijo mientras escuchaba como salía de la piscina.- Me emocionaría que me pides acompañarme para compartir conmigo la oportunidad de realmente trabajar como Diseñadora, pero claro lo pensaría solo sino viniera a mi mente el joven Edward, pues entiendo que ahora esa es tu principal preocupación.-dijo rodando los ojos.

Sonreí.

-No seas tonta, Alice.- dije envolviéndome en la toalla.- También me emociona tu oportunidad, pero hace días Edward me dijo que se reuniría con Jenks para saber sí me uniré o no a la compañía y creo que me esta gustando la idea.- sonreí.

-Oh, Bella eso sería grandioso.- sonrió corriendo a abrazarme.- Así si Rosalie no me contrata, obviamente lo harás tú.- río.

La acompañé en sus risas.

-Vamos a ponernos ropa decente para el trabajo, Srita. Brandom.- dije mientras me giraba para entrar a la casa y subir a mi habitación.

Alice me acompañó y se despidió de mí en el pasillo de la segunda planta para entrar a su habitación. No sin antes gritarme que usará algo sensual pero profesional. Reí y le rodé los ojos abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

Una vez dentro me desvestí y corrí al baño para preparar el agua y ducharme. Me unté un poco de gel corporal para que lavara completamente el cloro de mi piel y lave mi cabello dos veces para que no se resecará por el cloro. Una vez terminé y deje relajar mis músculos bajo el agua caliente salí de la ducha y me puse un poco de crema corporal con olor a vainilla. Me enrede en la toalla y caminé a mi armario para escoger algo "profesional" que ponerme. Sonreí.

Escogí una blusa color plomo de tirantes y unos pitillos color negro de corte. Tomé una chaqueta color crema con escote en "V" y adornos metálicos. Me asomé al cajón de los zapatos y saqué unas zapatillas de plataforma color crema de terciopelo Tomé una pequeña mochila del mismo color que mi blusa y me apresuré a meter mis documentos, mi móvil y mi iPod.

Tomé algunos archivos de la computadora y las pase a un dispositivo, estos en su mayoría eran algunos de mis trabajos como cineasta y publicista y mi curriculum. Mis identificaciones y mi agenda. Una vez lo tuve todo en la pequeña mochila tomé los lentes de sol que estaban en la gaveta a un lado de mi cama, y ví las llaves de la motocicleta.

Sonreí.

Salí de mi habitación gritando el nombre de Alice, corrí a su habitación abriendo la puerta y no había nadie, todo estaba "normal" con algunos vestidos tirados por ahí y por allá. Sonreí. La enana tenía ganas de dar una buena impresión.

Bajé las escaleras y la vi platicando con Sue.

-¿No vendrán a comer está tarde?.- preguntó mi nana a mi morena amiga quien metía algunos papeles en su portafolio.

-Yo no creo, Sue. y creéme que estoy pensando que Bella tampoco.- río. Giré los ojos.

-No vendré a comer Sue.- conteste llamando la atención de ambas.- creo que iré a almorzar con Jenks y con Edward.- sonreí media sonrojada.

-Oh, está bien, niñas, las veré hasta la noche.- dijo mi nana mientras se regresaba a la cocina.- pórtense bien.- canturreó pícara. Rodé los ojos mientras escuchaba a Alice reír.

-Se lo diré a Edward, Sue.- gritó Alice mientras abría la puerta de entrada.- Vamos, Julieta.- dijo.- Félix nos espera en el auto.- dijo feliz. La miré y le sonreí.

-Alice.- canturreé. La enana me miró y frunció el seño.- Me quiero ir en la motocicleta.- dije no queriendo.

Ella abrió grande los ojos de la sorpresa y el horror.- Isabella.- rugió.- No te montarás en ese armatoste, y menos si puedo evitarlo, es peligroso.- dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Vamos, Mary Alice.- dije exhasperada.- Me iré en la moto y punto, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no pasará nada, es más salimos al mismo tiempo si quieres.- dije resuelta.

Ella me miró escéptica y solo bufó.

-Se hace tarde.- dijo seria.- no quiero hacer esperar a Rose.- sentenció.

Sonreí triunfal y salí rumbo a la cochera. Félix se apresuró a abrir la puerta a Alice y yo me adentré en el garage, destapé la motocicleta de la manta que la cubría y me monté. Me puse el casco y me colgué la mochila que llevaba a los hombros. Me puse los seguros en las rodillas y los guantes negros en las manos. Verifiqué que mis tacones no se atorasen con los pedales y la encendí. Salí rumbo al jardín y vi como el auto con Alice dentro estaba estacionado en el portón, listos para salir. Aceleré y los pasé adentrándome en la carretera. Sentía como el auto estaba detrás de mí, pero iba lo más inmersa en la sensación del aire en mi cuerpo que otra cosa. Surpiré y aceleré un poco más. Cuando habías llegado al centro de Londres avancé hacia la avenida principal y giré a la derecha para encontrar el edificio de la empresa tan majestuoso como la primera vez. Sonreí al ver que la Gran Marie Swan había sido la que había trabajado por esto. Mi abuela.

Me adentré en el estacionamiento y empecé a buscar un lugar libre, cuando un destello me distrajo y contemplé un flamante Volvo plateado Sonreí. Había un lugar vacante a un lado y miré que ningún auto viniese. Cuando vi el camino libre maniobré y deje estacionada la moto a lado del Volvo y quité las llaves, me quité el casco y me bajé de la moto. Avancé para entrar al edificio cuando vi que Alice agradecía a Félix y se acercaba a mí. Le sonreí triunfal mostrandole que no me pasó nada por viajar en moto y ella solo rodó los ojos.

Entramos y tomamos el primer ascensor libre que encontramos, la deje que ella escogiera el piso para preguntarle a Rose dondé podía encontrar a Edward y de paso saludarla. Alice se colgó bien su portafolio y suspiró.

-Tranquila, Alice.- dije apretando sus hombros.- estoy segura que la convencerás eres una gran diseñadora, duende.- sonreí.

-Muchas Gracias, Bella.- dijo abrazándome.

El ascensor se abrió a una estancia dondé personas con carpetas y grandes lienzos de tela y percheros de ropa -gente bien arreglada- pasaba de un lado a otro con carpetas, hojas y algunas cosas más, salimos y avanzamos a un pequeño escritorio dondé estaba una chica hablando por telefono. Esperamos un momento y al colgar nos saludo.

-Buenas tardes, me llamo Angela.- dijo sonriendo amable.-¿en que puedo ayudarlas?

-Hola, Soy Alice Brandom.- dijo mi amiga.- Ella es Isabella Swan.- señalandome a lo que yo sonreí.- Venimos a una cita con Rosalie Hale.- dijo nerviosa.

Angela revisó una carpeta que tenía y asintió.

-Aquí está Srita. Brandom.- dijo apuntando el papel.- Por aquí por favor.- se puso de pie y la seguimos. Nos guío detrás de unas grandes puertas que al abrirlas revelaban un espacio decorado elegantemente con mosaicos de vidrios y lámparas largas, restos de tela, y algunos botones estaban tirados por todo el piso alfombrado de color marfil. En el centro había un escritorio de un color caoba reluciente y con hojas regadas cubriéndolo casi por completo. Un restirador profesional estaba colocado en la pared Este de la oficina cercano a una pequeña puerta de la cual venía saliendo una rubia vestida de Channel y telas en sus manos.

-Chicas.- dijo emocionada y sorprendida la rubia dejando las telas en el restirador y acercándose.- Gracias, Angela puedes retirarte.- dijo a lo que la secretaria asintió y yo le agradecí por habernos acompañado, me sonrió y se fue cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

-Buenos Días, Rose.- dijo Alice contenta dando dos besos en las mejillas de la rubia a lo que está respondió igual.

-Muy Buenos Días, Alice.- dijo sonriendo.- Bella.- dijo a modo de saludo mientras la saludaba de beso en la mejilla.- Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí.- dijo sonriendo pícara.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

-Solo vine a dejar a Alice a tus capaces manos.- dije mientras me quitaba los guantes de cuero y los metía en el interior del casco.- Además que tengo que hablar con Edward acerca de mi Sociedad en la empresa.- sonreí apenada.

Rosalie río y asintió.- La Oficina de Edward está en el último piso.- dijo acercadose al escritorio.- Toma asiento, Alice.- dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio y sentándose.- Sí gustas Angela, puede llamar a Edward, para que te haga un recorrido, Bella.- dijo amable.

Negué con la cabeza sonrojada.

-Muchas gracias, Rosalie, pero no es necesario.- dije avanzando a la puerta.- Iré a verlo a su oficina.- dije escuchando las risillas de Alice.- Las veo luego y mucha suerte.- dije a lo que Alice dejo de reír y me miró. Le guiñé un ojo dándole ánimos y suspiro.

Salí de la oficina de Rose y me despedí de Angela, avancé al ascensor y una vez dentro presiones el botón que marcaba el último piso - el piso 6to - Espere mientras escuchaba la típica cancioncilla del ascensor. Cuando el leve campaneo anuncio que había llegado espere a que las puertas se abrieran, revelando la estancia que recordaba de la primera vez que Edward me había traído aquí.

Avancé en la estancia elegante y laboral, lo que me permitió ver a Josephine, quien acomodaba hojas en carpetas muy concentrada, mientras a su vez buscaba algo en el ordenador. Me acerqué a su escritorio y ella al sentir mi presencia, me sonrió y quitó las gafas de su rostro dejándolas a un lado.

-Buenos días, Srita. Swan.- dijo amable.- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?.- pregunto poniéndose de pie.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

-No te molestes, Jo.- dije.- vengo a ver al Sr. Cullen.- dije a lo que ella asintió comprensiva.- ¿Está ocupado?.

-No, Srita. El joven Cullen está en su oficina, pero en estos momentos no tiene ninguna cita programada.- dijo poniendo sus gafas sobre su nariz sin colocarlas completamente y mirando una pequeña agenda.- ¿Desea que le informe que está usted aquí?.- preguntó volviendo a mirarme.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí agradecida.

-No te preocupes, Jo.- dije amable.- quisiera sorprenderlo.- dije algo apenada ante mi comentario. Josephine sonrío y asintió, me miró acercarme a la puerta de la oficina de Edward y volvió a sus asuntos con el papeleo. Le agradecí mentalmente ante su discreción y suspiré. Despacio giré el pomo de la puerta y metí mi cabeza en el pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta.

Miré por todos lados tratando de enfocar dondé estaba Edward, y lo encontré. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta frente al ventanal detrás de su escritorio, llevaba un traje de marca de color plomo y sostenía el pequeño teléfono inalámbrico de su oficina.

Me adentré unos pasos y cerré la puerta tras de mí lo más silenciosamente que pude. Cuando me giré Edward pasaba una de sus manos por sus cabellos.

-Sr. Pemberley.- dijo pero de pronto guardo silencio.- Le aseguro que mi equipo se encargará de que ese contrato sea firmado a más tardar en dos días.- dijo serio. Sonreí al escuchar el timbre tan profesional en su voz.-Descuide, un placer hacer negocios con usted, Sr. Pemberley.- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.- Hasta Luego.- dijo girándose para volver a colocar el teléfono en la base pero nunca volteo hacia la puerta. Sonreí.

Edward se sentó en la silla giratoria detrás de su escritorio dándome la espalda y recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos, cansado. Caminé acercándome a él agradeciendo el piso alfombrado de la oficina para que no escuchará el sonido de mis tacones al caminar. Dejé el casco con los guantes en el sillón que tenía a un costado y camine hasta su silla situándome en el espacio que separaba el respaldo de su silla con el escritorio. Lentamente metí coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros, comenzando a darle un pequeño masaje, sintiendo en mis palmas el pequeño sobresalto que dio por la sorpresa.

-Pero qué?.- dijo como cayendo en la cuenta y girándose a encarar a la persona detrás de él.- Bella?

Sonreí.

-Hola de nuevo, cariño.- sonreí apenada.

-¿Que haces aquí?.- preguntó acercándose a mí.

-Alice tiene una cita con Rose, para un proyecto, y yo vine a platicar contigo sobre mis acciones en la empresa y a.. Verte.- dije ruborizada.

Edward me abrazó por la cintura y beso mi frente, alzando mi rostro por la barbilla.

-Me alegra verte, amor.- dijo suavemente mientras me miraba y besaba tiernamente mis labios, solo rozandolos.- Dime, que quieres tratar acerca de tus acciones?.- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

-Estaba pensando.- dije agachando la cabeza, apenada. Edward me tomó por la barbilla y me hizo que lo viera a los ojos, estaba con una ceja alzada, pero dandome animos a continuar con la mirada.- Verás, como estaré en Londres un tiempo, de hecho no creo que me vaya.- sonreí.- quisé ver la posibilidad de ocuparme en algo, un trabajo y esas cosas.- dije nerviosa.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo aun mirandome tranquilo.

-Edward.- dije alzando la vista de nuevo.- No quiero que pienses que quiero venir y quitarte el puesto, ni nada de eso.- dije seria.- sé que este puesto te lo has ganado, por la Sociedad de mi abuela con tu padre, y por tu gran trabajo.- sonreí.- Es solo que realmente me gustaría ocuparme, y no estar solo en la casa, vagando o peor, dando vueltas por ahí aburrida.- dije haciendo mueca.

-Te entiendo, cariño.- dijo besando mi mejilla.- Llamaré a Jenks, para que se reuna con nosotros lo antes posible, pero dime ¿en que quieres trabajar?.- pregunto sentandose de nuevo en su silla.

Sonreí al reconocer que me estaba tratando como cualquier aspirante, eso me agradaba además que se veía realmente guapo en actitud de gran jefe. Corrí hacia la mochila que había dejado en el sofá y la tomé acercandome de nuevo a sentarme en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

-Verás.- dije mientras sacaba mis papeles.- me gradué de la Universidad de Cine de New York, y tengo una pequeña licenciatura en fotografía cinematografica publicitaria.- dije mostrandole mis documentos. Edward me miró por un momento asombrado y después me sonrió complacido.

Le mostré mi curriculum, mi título y algunos de mis trabajos, así como la lista de programas que sabía manejar, los matices y las camarás que había utilizado. Edward estaba leyendo detenidamente cada uno de los documentos, evaluandome, una parte de mí estaba nerviosa, pero otra parte estaba emocionada y complacida pues sabía que Edward si me contrataba no lo haría porque tuviese que hacerlo, sino porque realmente me merecía el puesto, y esperaba que realmente estuviese a la altura de lo que necesitaba la empresa.

-Bien.- dijo dejando el último documento en el escritorio y mirandome a los ojos. Sin soltar mi mirada de la suya, pulso el intercomunicador,- Josephine, habla con Jenks, dile que necesito que se reuna conmigo en la sala de juntas lo antes posible con los documentos acerca de la Sociedad con la Srita. Isabella Swan y por favor, envíame al fax la lista de puestos bacantes en el área de Producción y relaciones Publicas.- dijo serio.

Jo, pronunció un firme "Sí, señor" y a los pocos segundos escuchamos el ruido de la máquina de Fax a un lado de Edward, él tomó el papel y lo miró dejandolo en su escritorio y volviendo a mirarme. Yo estba maravillada por todo lo que se estaba esforzando por hacer esto profesionalmente. Le sonreí.

-Bien, Isabella.- dijo serio pero envolviendo mi nombre de una forma que seguro sería ilegal en algún estado.- Los documentos y antecedentes que he leído me han permitido saber que eres una persona muy capaz, en lo que haces, y debo decir que me sorprende, ahora. Te voy a explicar.- dijo entrelazando sus manos.- En está empresa abarcamos los rangos de la Publicidad, Marketing, Diseño y Producción del mundo cinematografico, desde la realizacion y cotización de algunas películas, como la venta al público de las mismas, las regalías, y cada producto relacionado con estás..- dijo mirandome a lo cual asentí entendiendo.- Bien.- dijo, tomo la hoja fax y un pequeño marcador fluorescente, hizo unas líneas y dejando el marcador a un lado me miro y me tendió la hoja.

-Estás son las vacantes y las marcadas, son las relacionadas a lo que tu haces, ¿cuál te gustaría desempeñar?.- preguntó sonriendome.

Le sonreí y miré la hoja analizandola. Eran solo tres vacantes, dos, eran para desempeñar mis dos carreras de forma dispersa, y una me hizó sonreí. Miré de nuevo a Edward y alcé una ceja.

-Presidencia?.- digo mirandolo esceptica.

Sonríe.

-Según el contrato y el testamento de tu abuela, indica que la segunda presidencia correspondería a su heredero, por lo que basado en tus capacidades y tus estudios, esa precidencia puede ser tuya, obviamente enfocada a lo que te has dedicado.- dije recargandose en su asiento.- ¿Aceptas entonces la presidencia de Diseño, Producción y Difusión cinematof¿grafica?.- dijo sonriendo como un gato que se comió al canario. Reí.

Asentí y le tendí la mano.

-Bienvenida a la Empresa, Srita. Swan.- dijo apretandome.- Me permito decir que será un honor y un placer trabajar con usted en la segunda presidencia..- sonríe.

-El placer es mío, Sr. Cullen.- dijo profesional.

Sin soltarme tira de mi mano y hace que me ponga de pie, guíandome hacia su silla, tirando de nuevo de mí para que me sentase en su regazo sobre la silla. Suelto un gritito de la sorpresa y le sonrío.

-Tendrás la oficina contigua a la mía, siempre ha sido así, y una asistente personal, que se te otorgará o puedes reclutarla tú.- Sonrió.- Me va encantar tenerte a mi lado todos los días, pero eso sí, Swan, no me hago responsable por las veces que pueda escabullirme a tu oficina para saborear tus labios.- dijo seductor y mirando mi boca. La abrí por el deseo y me acerqué a él.

-Creo que podemos sacar provecho a esto de ser socios, no, Cullen?.- pregunté mientras acorté la distancia entre nuestras bocas y me acerqué a devorarlo. Sus labios salvajes, arremetieron contra los míos, igual de hambrientos. Esto sería interesante.


	16. ¿Cuándo Terminará?

**Fate.**

**¿Cuándo terminará?**

Edward me había acomodado a horcadas en su regazo, mientras enterraba sus manos en mi cabello y mi cintura, afianzandome más cerca de él, enrede mis manos en su nuca mientras estiraba su cabello hacia atras, sin dejar de besar sus labios, sabía que podría entrar alguien que podrían vernos, pero no querí dejar sus labios, sentía su dulce y húmeda piel moviendose contra mi boca y era como una ambrosía que no podía dejar, era adictivo, y no estaba siendo buena para superar la adicción, no quería superarla.

Me moví en sus caderas acercandome más a su abdomen y escuchando como él soltaba un gemido al sentir el roce de mi sexo cubierto por los jeans, contra su miembro, no sabía si había estragos de mis movimeintos en él pero el jadeo que había proferido, me daba una pequeña idea. Sonreí mentalmente.

Me deje caer despacio en su regazo chocando nuestras caderas e inconscientemente comencé a moverme, lo deseaba y creo que ya no era una novedad, ni para él, ni para mí. Sabía que era demasiado pronto que este no era el mejor momento, que debíamos ir despacio, pero mi cuerpo no pensaba estando cerca del suyo, era como sí desde siempre le perteneciera y no lo hubiese notado.

-Edward.- gemí. Al sentir que mi sexo rozaba el suyo de una forma extraña pero realmente placentera a pesar de estar aún vestidos. Podía sentir mis pezones erectos rozando ligeramente su pecho aún con la camisa y el saco.

-Isabella.- rugió al tiempo que se ponía de pie mientras soltaba mi boca haciendo que profiriese un jadeo y atacaba mi cuello. Me tomó con sus manos completamente abiertas del trasero, sintiendo su fuerte y masculino agarre en mi piel, se giró conmigo en vilo y me dejo caer en su escritorio, sentada sobre los papeles que habíamos evaluado juntos.

No me importo y deje caer una de mis manos, apoyandome con ella en el escritorio mientras la otra lo sujetaba de su mejilla. El aprovecho nuestra leve distancia y metió una de sus manos de mi cintura al botón de mis jeans, desabrochandolo, tocando mi ombligo y mi vientre con sus dedos, de forma, sútil, delicada, haciendome estremecer por dentro y por fuera.

Sentía mi piel erizada a la expectativa de la profundidad de su toque, lo quería sentir más pronunciado, pero el no dejaba de trazar leves líneas de aquí a allá, lentamente.

Tomé su rostro acercando su boca a mi boca nuevamente mientras mordía lento su labio inferior y lo lamía levemente. Edward abrió los ojos y sentí como su mirada se había tornado de un tono más oscuro de verde, apasionada, hambriento. Su pala se poso completamente en mi vientre con sus dedos señalando mi intimidad, sentí que la deslizaba suavemente por mi carne, hasta topar con el borde de mi ropa interior. Me acerqué y bese levemente sus labios, para bajar hacia su cuello, devorando el lobulo de su oreja y besando la piel detrás de la misma, con besos húmedos, sensuales.

-Bella.- gimió estirando su cuello dejandome al alcance más porción de piel. Succioné su cuello a la altura del comienzo de su camisa ordiendolo un poco haciendo que gruñera, sus dedos se movieron más abajo llegando a enredar las yemas de los mismos en el vello que cubría mi intimidad. Jadeé soltando su piel. Movío los rizos, enrollandolos en sus dedos, lentamente, acercandose a mi tibia ranura, sentí como su mano cubría mi intimidad, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

Dos pares de dedos acariciaban mi vello por sobre mis labios vaginales, y sentí como su dedo medio se abría paso desde mi prepucio, pasando por mi clítoris, descendiendo hasta mi orificio vaginal dondé después de pulsar poco a poco, se abrió paso dentro de mí haciendome sentir incomoda, pero realmente excitada. Gemí arqueando mi cuerpo contra su dedo, y soltando un quejido casi inaudible. Lo sentía dentro de mí, mi cabeza daba vueltas, me dolía y parecía como si mi mente estuviese en segundo plano.

-Edward.- jadeé soltando por completo el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Estaba por mover mis caderas empujandolas contra su dedo, cuando un leve pitido se escucho en la habitación.

-Sr. Cullen.- dijo la voz de Josephine, haciendo que abriera los ojos, alarmada ante la posibilidad de que nos hayan descubierto.- El Sr. Jenks está aquí.- dijo y el pitido se escucho por última vez.

Sentí como mi libido bajaba hasta mis pies, y el rubor cubría mis mejillas. Edward que tenía el rostro enterrado en mi cuello soltó una exhalación y beso castamente mi mandibula para separarse. Me incorporé para quedar completamente sentada, cuando fui consciente de nuevo del dedo de Edward dentro de mí, parecía irreal, me sentía avergonzada. Esto era lo más íntimo que había llegado con alguien.

Una parte de mi brincaba de emoción que fuese Edward, pero otra, moría de la verguenza. Sentí como él sacab su dedo lentamente haciendo que cerrará los ojos y me mordiese el labio sintiendo el vacío por un corto momento hasta que abrí de nuevo los ojos, para encontrarme con sus orbes verdes que me veían apenados, y aún hambrientos. Metío sus dedo en su boca y limpio los residuos de lo que pudo haber emanado de mí, por el tiempo que estuvo dentro. Gemí y me acerqué a besar sus labios, saboreando un tinte ácido y amargo en ellos, pero no de forma desagradable. Más bien, érotica.

Fue bajando la intensidad del beso hasta terminar en un pequeño roce y besar mi frente. Me abrazó mientras yo reposaba la cabeza en su hombro y con una de sus manos apreto el intercomunicador.

-Que pase a la Sala de Juntas, Jo, y lleva el contrato de empleo de la Dirección de Producción, por favor, dos copias.- dijo serio, con la voz un poco ronca, pero imperturbable.

Me despegué de su hombro y lo miré mirando en sus ojos rigidez, seriedad, consternación. Me preocupé. Sorprendida acaricié su mejilla y lo miré interrogante.

-¿Que pasa?.- pregunte, casi sin voz.

-Esto no volverá a pasar, Bella.- dijo serio. Sentí como todo caía dentro de mí, como si me acabasen de echar un balde de agua helada encima. Jadeé. Parpadeé unos segundos y al final trate de tragarme lo arrugado que sentía mi corazón e hice amago de bajarme del escritorio. Estaba por tocar el suelo con los tacones, cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura impidiendo que me bajará.- Escuchame.- dijo a lo que yo negué y forcejeé un poco. Sin éxito.

-Suéltame por favor.- dije en un susurro, no queriendo mirarlo ni alzar la voz, por miedo a romperme.

-No.- dijo mientras me alzaba para volver a sentarme en el escritorio y con su mano derecha alcanzaba mi barbilla y me hacia mirarlo. Cerré los ojos, era infantil, lo sabía pero no quería que viera que me había dolido lo que había dicho, no quería parecer débil de nuevo.- Mírame.- urgió.- Isabella.- dijo a lo cuál no pude seguir con mi labor, y lo miré.

Estaba sereno, afligido y confundido, pero me veía con ternura.

-No..- dije apenas, tratando de evitar que se excusará, sabía que había tentado mucho mi suerte, sabía que no todo tenía que ir tan bien.

-Te deseo.- dijo haciendo que lo mirase fijamente.- Como un loco.- confesó.- No creas que no causas nada en mí, ni que me eres indiferente, lo que paso.- dijo cortandose. Suspiró.- No quiero tomarte así.- dijo lentamente cerrando y volviendo a abrir sus ojos, mirandome, con ternura, y aflicción.- Sé que acabas de terminar una relación, Bella, y creéme que quiero que me ames, que llegues a quererme como nunca has querido a nadie, porque sé que yo te querré igual o incluso más.- dijo haciendo que jadeará.- No quiero apresurar las cosas para que después te arrepientas, quiero que seas mía, de forma pausada, lenta, cuando aceptes y sepas que me amarás, y entiendas que yo te amaré.- quiero beber de tí todo ese amor, que deseo sientas por mí, pero sé que follarte aquí en mi escritorio en un arranque de lujuría no me dará lo que quiero, tengo miedo de que te des cuenta que esto hubiese sido un error.- dijo aferrando sus manos a mi rostro, mirandome afligido, asustado.

-Edward.- murmuré.

-Perdoname.- dijo cortandome.- No quisé herirte al hacerte pensar por breves segundo que no te deseo, pues lo hago, carajo que sí.- bramó.- solo quiero hacer esto bien, por favor.-imploró.

Me acerqué y besé levemente sus labios, acariciando sus parpados cerrados, y sus pomulos al separarme. Besé su naríz y su frente, sus mejillas y de nuevo su boca.

-Te quiero.- murmuré pegando su frente a la mía, abriendo mis ojos y mirándolo. Me devolvió la mirada, abriendo sus ojos, lentamente y sonrió.

-Yo te quiero más.- dijo haciendo que sonriera.

-Sé que eres él indicado, Cullen.- dije sorprendiendome a mi misma incluso.- Sé que esto durará, pero haremos como si no hubiese pasado e iremos despacio.- dije lentamente.

Me acerco a él y beso mis labios, con amor, lenta y apasionadamente, con ardiente cariño, no con lujuría. Sonreí en sus labios y le devolví el beso, hasta que despues de un momento necesite respirar, bajo la intensidad del beso hasta detenerlo y besar mi mejilla.

-Vamos, amor.- dije sonriendole.- El Sr. Jenks nos espera.- dije bajandome del escritorio y tratando de componer mis ropas. Me ruboricé al tener que desenrrollar mi pantaleta y abrochar mis jeans. Una vez estuve presentable comode mi blusa y mi chaqueta sobre mi cuerpo y lo miré tendiendole mi mano. El sonrió y enredo sus dedos con los míos. Tomo unos papeles algo arrugados del escritorio y un folder a un costado, y caminamos a la sala de juntas.

* * *

-Buenas Tardes.- dijo Edward al Sr. Jenks, mientras sotenía la puerta para mí.

El hombre se giró hacia nosotros y asintió, mirando en ambas direcciones.- Buenas Tardes, Edward. Srita Swan.- dijo amable. Sonreí.

-Buenas Tardes, Sr- Jenks.- saludé.- llámeme Bella .-dije sonriendo, él asintió y medio sonrió apenado.

-Muy Bien.- dijo Edward abriendo una silla para mí y sentandose justo frente a Jenks en un extremo de la mesa ovalada después que yo lo hice, a su lado.- Sin tantos rodeos, Sr. Jenks.- dijo tomando el folder y abriendolo.- Isabella, ha solicitado empleo en la empresa y hemos acordado que se le otorgará la Presidencia en el área de Producción.- dijo a lo que Jenks asintió.- En fin, esté es el contrato y las clausulas, verifiquelo y agregue lo que estipula Marie Swan.- dijo acercandole los papeles a Jenks.

Jenks observo y leyó detenidamente el contrato y con un bolígrafo escribía y marcaba algunas cosas, tanto en las hojas del contrato como en su libreta de notas. Una vez termino, suspiró y dejo el boligrafo a un lado. Me miró y medio sonrió.

-Debo agregar que me complace que todo salga como lo deseo su abuela.- dijo sonriendo.- Ahora, debo recordarle que aparte del salario por su puesto, en la empresa le toca el 75% de las ganancias de la misma por ser socia mayoritaria.- dijo lentamente. Asentí.- en el momento que redacte nuevamente este contrato podrá firmarlo y podrá empezar a trabajar.- dijo serio.- Ahora bien, como socia y presidenta coolaborativa, se le otorgará una oficina, tengo entendido, en el mismo piso que el Sr. Cullen.- dijo mirando a Edward, quien asintió sonriendo.- Perfecto.- apoyo el Sr. Jenks.- Solo me queda agregar.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Bienvenida a la Empresa, Srita. Swan.- dijo sonriendo. Me levanté y estreché su mano.

-Muchas gracias, Sr. Jenks.-

-De verdad me alegro que esto haya terminado de forma amistosa y que ahora usted forme parte de la empresa.- dijo soltando mi mano y cerrando su maletín.

¿Qué trataba de decir?. De pronto recorde, que Edward había preguntado _¿Qué pretendía? _ al no decirle que mi abuela era la Socia mayoritaria la EEA*.

-Disculpe.- dije deteniendo al hombre que para este momento se estaba despidiendo de Edward cordialmente. Me miraron ambos pares de ojos, expectantes.- Que quiere decir, con que esto se arreglase de forma amistosa?.- pregunté intrigada.- Acaso había otra forma?.-

Edward me miró y frunció el seño, El Sr. Jenks suspiró y tomo asiento para después mirar a Edward y de nuevo a mí. Alcé una ceja, esperando.

-Mire, Bella.- dijo entrelazando sus dedos y mirándome.- Cuando Marie compró las acciones de está empresa, estaban en la ruina, por lo que ella accedió a comprar y permitir que el dueño aún conservara parte de la Sociedad, de hecho fue su idea.- dijo ladeando la cabeza.- En ese momento el dueño de _Entretainente Enterprises Association*_, era Edmund Philliph Cullen, el abuelo de Edward.- señaló. Parpadeé y miré a Edward quien esta de pie junto al ventanal, mirandome, como evaluando mi reacción. Fruncí el seño ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera?.- En fin, Marie nunca tuvo problemas por que Edmund permanecierá con parte de la Sociedad, sin embargo, cuando su hijo, Charles.- dijo Jenks, haciendo que lo mirará de nuevo.- acepto hacerse cargo porque Marie estaba imposibilitada, decidió dejar las acciones a nombre de su esposa, su madre.- dijo suspirando.- Marie al enterarse me llamó y cambió el contrato y la Sociedad, con los Cullen, pues al parecer ella estaba filtrando los ingresos de la Sociedad a una cuenta en Estados Unidos. Marie se molestó y como última cosa, cambió todo lo que tenía a nombre de su hijo, al de su nieta, usted.- señaló.

-No entiendo, en todo esto donde cabe la posibilidad de que yo pudiese haber echo algo encontra de los Cullen?.- pregunté apretando mis sienes.

-Bella.- dijo Jenks comprensivo.- Cuando Marie anulo la sesión de derecho a tu madre, ella invento que había tenido relaciones con el padre del joven Cullen aquí presente.- dijo haciendo que girase lo mirase sorprendida. Jadeé.- Marie cancelo la sociedad, y alegó, que sí más adelante se demostraba que esto no era cierto, los Cullen podían recuperarla, a menos que la heredera se negase a ello, es decir, tú, lo cúal mantenía a la Familia Cullen en espera, pues al demostrarse que había sido todo una calumnia, solo quedaba la expectativa de que tú te negarás a revalidar el contrato definitivamente, y mandarás a la ruina a toda la Familia, además de perder, el 5% de clientes que mantiene está compañía por parte de los Cullen.- dijo.

-Dios mío.- dije enterrando mis rostro en mis manos.- Eso quiere decir que tú tenías miedo que te destituyerá?. ¿Por eso te alteraste?.- pregunté mirando a Edward.- Creías que yo era la hija de la mujer que estuvo por arruinar a tú familia, aparte de crear el escandalo completo que deshonrro la figura de tu padre?.- dije poniendome de pie.

Sentía que me faltaba el aire, me dolía la cabeza, y aún no podía entender como carajos, Renée había capaz de todo esto.

-Bella yo.- dijo Edward tratando de acercarse. Lo detuve poniendo una mano en alto.

Tomé un respiro profundo y me apoyé en la mesa, tratando de tranquilizarme. Alcé la vista y miré al Sr. Jenks y Edward.

-Necesito tiempo.- dije solo mirando esos orbes verdes preocupados y tristes.- y Sr. Jenks.- dije cerrando los ojos.- No quiero esto.- murmuré.

-A que se refiere?.- preguntó frunciendo el seño.

-Quiero que mi 75% sea cedido a la Familia Cullen, yo no merezco esto, sé que Marie trabajo aquí, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, no quiero algo que no me haya costado, si en un principio lo sabía, y me costaba asimilar aceptar algo que no me había ganado, ahora con mayor razón.- sentencié.- Haga la anulación de la Sociedad y un escrito que firmaré para que conste que estoy de acuerdo con esto. Haga lo que tenga que hacer.- dije tomando fuerza y encarandolos a ambos, cuadré los hombros y tomé la mochila que había traido y el casco de la silla a mi lado.- Esto no me pertenece.

-Isabella.- dijo Jenks al mismo tiempo que Edward. Los miré, Edward me veía asombrado, dolido y preocupado. Jenks con el seño fruncido.- No creo que esto sea lo que su abuela haya querido, Srita, ella arreglo las cosas con la Familia Cullen, incluso el Sr. Charles olvido el agravio y acepto la sociedad, puede que no se lo haya ganado, Srita. pero lo crearon por usted.- dijo serio.

Asentí.

-Lo sé, Sr. Jenks, pero esta es mi forma de arreglar las cosas con la Familia Cullen.- murmuré.- De reponer de alguna forma el mal trago que Renée les causo independientemente de todo, esto realmente les pertenece.- finalicé.- Compermiso.- dije dándome la vuelta y caminando hacia el ascensor.

-Bella.- escuché que gritó Edward, no me giré, no podía verlo, sentía verguenza, dolor, estaba abrumada, ¿Acaso en algún momento Renée dejaría de interferir? Cristo Bendito, pude haber sido la Hermana de Edward..!

Sentí como una lágrima corría por mi mejilla y traté de llegar rápido al ascensor y salir de ahí.

-Sueltáme.- dijo alguien detrás de mí justo al momento que se abría el ascensor, entre rápidamente y me giré a mirar las oficinas. Edward trataba de soltarse de la mano de Jenks, quien lo veía apenado y serio, Edward no dejaba de decirle cosas como reclamandole, no lo sé. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y no pude evitar dejar correr mis lágrimas.

¿Qué hubiese pasado, si hubiesemos sido hermanos?. _Dios mío._

Ví como se soltaba y corría hacía mí pero ya era tarde el ascensor había cerrado sus puertas y me deje caer de rodillas sollozando. No podía creerlo, incluso estando lejos, mi madre no dejaba de atormentarme, ¿Porqué era tan mala? ¿Qué le había yo hecho?. Seguro los padres de Edward e odiaban, por ser hija de la loca y maldita mujer que casi arruina su matrimonio.

Cuando salí del ascensor, me dirigí rápido a la motocicleta, quería huir, ahorgarme en la miseria y realmente saber si en algún maldito momento Renée Dwyer, no iba a arruinarme la vida. Me monté y salí sin rumbo, fuera de las Instalaciones de la EEA.


	17. Estoy aquí

**Fate.**

**Estoy Aquí, para tí.**

**Edward POV. **

-Bella...- murmuré sin aliento.

Me recargué en las puertas cerradas del ascensor. Mierda porqué tenía que irse, ¿que carajo le pasaba con huir siempre? Suspiré. No debía juzgarla, esto era diíficil, para ella, para su mente, era demasiado, si lo viviese yo seguro me volvería loco.

-Edward.- dijo una voz detrás de mí mientras sentía una mano posarse en mi hombro.

Me giré y vi a Jenks, preocupado y nervioso. Le fruncí el seño.

-Porqué carajo tenías que decirle?.- bramé. El me miró sorprendido y bajo la mirada.-

-Ella tenía que saber, es su derecho.- murmuró. Había sido grosero con él, y no era su culpa, era su trabajo, ella le preguntó y no podía mentirle. Suspiré de nuevo y apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos.

-Perdona, es solo que...- dije pero negué con la cabeza.- esto es demasiado para ella, Jenks.- finalicé.- Acaba de desmoronarse su vida, sé lo que debe estar pensando, Carajo.- gruñí golpenado la pared. Seguro su cabeza maquinaba la posibilidad de que hubiesemos sido hermanos, la deabas, ella me deseaba a mí y pensar que pudimos haber sido hermanos, hasta a mí me hacía estremecer.

-Tengo que encontrarla.- dije convencido. Debía explicarle que no era así, que mi padre, había dicho que no era cierto, que no había tenido nada que ver con esa mujer y que la hija que esperaba no era de él. Que Bella no era una Cullen.

-Debes darle su espacio, Edward.- dijo Jenks tranquilo.- Sé lo que sientes.- negó.- me lo imagino, pero debes darle espacio, de que lo asimile, y después explicarle, ahora está muy abrumada.- dijo comprensivo. Bufé.

-No, lo poco que la conozco, sé que si no le explico ahora, se creará cosas en la cabeza, y...- jadeé.- Mierda, Jenks, no quiero perderla.- murmuré. Avancé de regreso a mi oficina, dondé Jo me veía preocupada y de pie en su escritorio alarmada por la huida de Bella, mis gritos, y la situación. Estaba confundida. No era para menos.

-Josephine.- dije a lo que ella me miró atenta recomponiendo su rostro.- Cancela lo que sea que tenga que hacer apartir de ahorita hasta mañana, por favor, disculpame con quien sea y por favor, cualquier cosa que necesites mandalo a mi móvil.- dije a lo que ella después de anotar en su libreta asintió.- y comunicame por el móvil con el ama de llaves de la Casa Swan.- dije entrando a mi oficina. Tomé mi maletín y mi móvil. Guardé la agenda electronica, y salí lo más rápido que pude hacia el ascensor, debía encontrarla.

Una vez salí del edificio rumbo a mi auto, me conecté los auriculares del teléfono y escuche como Jo, me comunicaba con Suzanne. Suspiré y esperé a que me contestará ientras doblaba en la esquina para adentrarme en la calle.

_Dios, Bella, no cometas una estupidez_- pensé pues se había ido en la moto, no sabía a dondé, y confundida, y en sí el estado en el que estaba no quería pensar lo que podría pasarle.

Me estremecí.

_-Casa de la Familia Swan.-_

-Suzanne.- dije al pequeño aparato cerca de mis labios.- Soy Edward Cullen.- dije

_-Joven Edward, que sorpresa, ¿que se le ofrece?.- _dijo la mujer amable.

-De casualidad ha regresado Bella a la casa?.- pregunté rogando por qué así fuese.

Suzanne se quedo en silencio un momento.

-_No ha vuelto joven, ¿Pasa algo?.-_ dijo precavida.

Suspiré.

-Bella estuvo en mi oficina, y hablamos con Jenks, sobre la Sociedad que le pertenece, pero de una forma estúpida caimos en una situación en la que Bella le preguntó a Jenks, el porqué del recelo a su aparición.- dije mientras escuchaba un jadeo del otro lado del auricular.- En fin, Jenks le comentó a Bella lo que paso entre mi Familia y la Sra. Dwyer y la posibilidad de que hubiesemos sido hermanos.- dije serio.

-_Jesucrito..!.- _

-Lo sé, de pronto ella se sobresalto.- dije maniobrando para salir a la carretera, rumbo a la casa de Bella.- cosa que es normal, entiendo, y dijo que no quería nada de lo que Marie le había dejado, que se hiciera un documento de sesión de derechos y esas cosas y salió de mi oficina muy perturbada.- dije.- Estoy realmente preocupado, Sue, no me dejo explicarle, solo se fue, y no sé dondé demonios está ahora.- dije afligido.- No quiero pensar en la posibilidad de...- dije sintiendo como se me cortaba la voz.

-_No, joven, No pensemos eso, llamaré a Alice para preguntarle, y de todos modos hablaré a los Hospitales de la Ciudad, pero roguemos que no le haya pasado nada a mi niña.- _dijo sollozando.

-Voy camino a la casa Swan.- dije y colgué.

Maneje como un poseso durante lo que consideré 20 minutos hasta que vislumbre las rejas de la gran casa a lo lejos, Una vez estuve frente al portón, hablé con el guardia y me dejo pasar, deje mi auto estacionado en la zona del garage detras de la gran casa y corrí al interior.

Cuando toqué la puerta la afligida cara de Sue me recibio. Me miró y sollozo un poco, palidecí.

-¿Que pasa?.- pregunté.- han sabido algo de Bella?.- dije mirando desde Suzanne hasta las dos chicas del servicio frente a mí.

-No, joven no sabemos nada, llamé a los Hospitales, pero no hay nada, gracias a Dios.- Suspiré.- Alice viene en camino.- dijo para irse a sentar a la silla junto a la puerta.

Asentí y me senté en las escaleras. Saqué mi móvil y trate de llamarla, pero no me contestaba, sonaba y sonaba y no atendía. Maldije mentalmente.

Habían pasado por lo menos media hora cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto haciendo que mirase rápidamente hacia ella, esperando ver a Bella, para ver los alborotados cabellos de Alice entrar, seguida de Rosalie y Jasper. Gemí, me deje caer de nuevo y hundí mi rostro en mis manos.

-¿que ha pasado?.- pregunto la pequeña acercándose a Sue.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Sentía frío, el airé golpeaba mi rostro salvajemente y me escocían los ojos, sentí algunas gotas sobre mí y gemí.Perfecto ahora también llovía.

Doblé en una de las esquinas para salir del centro cuando de pronto un auto negro, Un Mercedes Benz SLS MG, se detuvo frente a mí, grité y presione los frenos de la motocicleta tratando con todo mi cuerpo de no salir volando y estamparme en la defensa del auto.

Mi corazón golpeteaba fuerte dentro de mi pecho y sentí como mi moto rebotaba y caía de nuevo al asfalto. Gemí.

Todo se detuvo por un momento, hasta que escuche la portezuela del coche cerrarse fuerte.

-Acaso estás demente?.- pregunto una voz ronca.

Alcé la vista y miré unos profundos ojos negros, que al verme cambiaron su expresión de enfado a sorpresa.

-Yo..- dije mirando mi moto, y su auto y de nuevo sus ojos.- Lo lamento, solo quiero llegar a casa.- susurré.

El asintió aun sorprendido, y me tendió la mano.

Miré su mano extendida a mí y de nuevo a sus ojos.

-Ven, quiero ver si estás herida.- dijo serio. Asentí y bajé de la moto quitándome el casco el me guío a su auto y abrió para mí la puerta del copiloto, estaba muy elegante por dentro, Agite mi cabeza y gemí cuando el se acuclillo frente a mí, que estaba sentada en el asiento.

-A ver, creo que te has raspado.- dijo cerca de mi rostro.- Bien, dejáme hacer una llamada y ahora estoy contigo.- dijo serio. Asentí y ví como se dirigía a la motocicleta se montó en ella y la movío hacia frente a un pequeño establecimiento mientras hablaba con un policía. Mierda.

Yo mientras no era consciente al cien po ciento de dondé estaba, sentí que me dolía la cabeza y que lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

Cuando vine a ver él ya estaba sentado a mi lado y nos sacaba de la Av. Era alto, me había dado cuenta cuando estaba observandolo, y su tez era morena, más bien bronceada, estaba con un chaleco de seda azul marino a juego con un pantalon y una corbata desanudada colgaba de su rostro.

Sentí como paraba de nuevo el auto y se giraba a mirarme. Le devolví la mirada y después inspeccione dondé estabamos, habíamos aparcado frente a unparque cerca de la salida de la Cd.

-Bien.- dijo haciendo que volviera a mirarlo.- Soy Jacob Black.- dijo sonriendo. Era alucinante su sonrisa, blanca y sincera. Al parecer ya no estaba enfadado.- Tu motocicleta tuvo que irse al corralón pero supongo que podremos sacarla de ahí pronto.- dijo pensativo. Fruncí el seño.- Ahora, me preocupa saber si estás bien.- dijo amable.

Asentí.

-Segura?.- pregunto receloso.- Perdona la insistencia, pero estás llorando, tienes un golpe en la frente que sangra y aprietas tus piernas muy fuertemente para estar totalmente bien.- dijo haciendome caer en la cuenta que tenía mis piernas pegadas a mi pecho y las abrazaba protegiendome. Fruncí el seño seguro le molestaría el daño de mis tacones al caro asiento de su auto, pero no me sentía capaz de soltarme.

-Estoy bien.- dije de pronto no reconociendo mi voz.- Soy Isabella Swan.- dije a lo que el medio sonrió y asintió.

-Seguro que no quieres ir a un Hospital, Isa?.- dijo sorprendiendome de nuevo pues me había quedado mirando mis pies. Me giré y negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, solo..- dije pero me corté.- Serías tan amable de acercarme a mi casa, realmente quisiera llegar pronto.- dije distante y apenada, sin mirarlo.

Pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo que el asentía.

-Será un placer.- dijo encendiendo de nuevo el auto. Le dije la dirección y me quede sumida en el silencio, era incomodo, pues sentía que el no se sentía tan a gusto y tenía razón, casi chocaba con él. Dios..! El camino a casa lo pase callada y con mi cabeza apoyada a mis rodillas y sin soltarme.

* * *

**Edward POV. **

Mientras Sue le contaba todo a Alice, yo me dediqué a seguir tratando de llamar a Bella, me sentí impotente, sabía que debía ir a buscarla, pero mierda, Londres era tan grande, y si mientras yo iba, ella regresaba a casa.

Necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien, tocarla. Gemí frustrado y escuche como un relámpago partía el cielo y como las ventanas altas y grandes de la casa se cubrían con gotas.

-Dios mío.- dije frustrado.

Jasper me miró y se acercó a mí, sentandose en las escaleras me apreto el hombro dandome ánimos y sentí que me calmaba un poco al contar con mi hermano, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta no ver a Bella.

-Todo estará bien, Edward.- dijo Jazz.- verás que pronto pasa por esa puerta a salvo, no pienses lo peor.- dijo en un susurro.

-Eso espero.- murmuré.- No debió enterarse, mierda.- mascullé.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabría Edward, era su derecho y Jenks, solo hacía su trabajo.- dijo regañandome.

Asentí.

-Lo sé, pero me siento tan impotente, tan mal, se veía, perdida, incluso más que ese día que la conocí, sus ojitos estaban acuosos, se veían tan desoladas, tristes.- dije recordando el rostro de Bella.- Te juro que sentí su dolor en mi pecho, se veía tan mal.- dije sollozando.- Quise ir con ella, abrazarla y decirle que estaba bien, apoyarla pero ella solo se fue y Jenks, me dijo que debía darle espacio.- dije enterrando mi rostro en mis brazos sobre mis rodillas.- No debí dejarla ir sola.- dije regañandome.

-Edward.- dijo Jasper.- no es tu culpa hermano, ni de ella, solo es una víctima, y creéme que lo siento por ella, pues según me he enterado su vida no ha sido fácil, hermano.- dijo.- Ten paciencia, verás que está bien, y pronto estará aquí.- dijo apoyándome.

Lágrimas gruesas corrían por mis mejillas, no entendía porque a tan poco de conocerla me dolía tanto, pero estaba seguro de algo, desde que ví sus ojos tristes ese día en la plazuela, había sentido unas inmensas ganas de protegerla, de acompañarla, y ahora sabía que era eso lo que quería hacer, quería tenerla en mis brazos siempre y que nada más la dañará.

No cuánto tiempo paso cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta. Me puse de pie en un instante, sintiendo algo de dolor en mis piernas por el movimiento brusco pero lo ignoré. Alice se paro a mi lado y Sue detuvo sus manos que movía nerviosa por un momento.

Lo siguiente que vi fue una pequeña figura atravesar el umbral de la puerta, cubierta de agua, por todos lados, con la piel pálida, y sus ojos tristes y llorosos.

-Bella.- susurré. No se si fue alto o no, pero su cabeza se alzó y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Me miró sorprendida, apenada y con miedo.

Negué con la cabeza y bajé el escalon para estar más cerca. No sé como lo hice, pero al de un segundo ya tenía su cuerpo mojado apretado entre mis brazos. Sus manos frías y húmedas se apoyaron en mis mejillas mientras grandes y gruesas lágrimas corrían aún por sus ojos. La miré y acaricié su fría mejilla con mis dedos, y vi una pequeña herida en la punta de su cabeza perdiéndose entre su cabello, ya no sangraba, pero estaba aún abierta. bese su frente y la apreté más contra mí. Miré sus ojos y me devolvió la mirada.

-Edward...- murmuró sollozante.- No...- dijo deteniendome pues me acerqué para besarla.

Fruncí el seño y calle su boca con mis dedos.

-No digas, nada.- dije besando lentamente sus labios, un ligero roce.- No es cierto, lo que sea que hallas pensado no es cierto, no somos hermanos, te quiero incluso más que a nada, y sentí que morí 10 veces estas últimas horas.- dije apretando su cuello con mis manos, limpiando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.- Te quiero, Isabella.- dije y la besé.

Sus labios tiernos y fríos chocaron con los míos, mientras yo devoraba su labio inferior y después profundizaba el beso adentrando su lengua a la mía, sintiendo la suya luchar contra la mía, no por dominar, solo por sentir. Me abandoné al beso y apreté su cintura con mi mano mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello haciendo que leves gotas corrieran de mi nuca por mi espina, haciendome estremecer.

Devoré sus labios y ella me correspondió hasta que despues de un momento que el aire estaba por terminarse mi boca soltó la suya pero pegué nuestras frentes. Ella jadeaba y yo aún no abría los ojos, cuando lo hice, pude ver como ella se apoyaba en mí para mantenerse de pie y como trataba de normalizar su respiración. Besé levemente sus labios y escuché un carraspeo detrás de nosotros. Me separé de Bella y miré a quien sea que estuviese detrás de ella.

Me tensé y fruncí el seño.

* * *

**Bella POV. **

Cuando llegué a mi casa gracias a Jacob, me bajé corriendo y susurrando un leve "gracias" a lo que asintió pero no se fue, bajo del coche y me siguió a la puerta cargando en sus manos mi pequeña mochila, la cuál al parecer había tomado de la motocicleta antes de subirse.

Suspiré.

El ver a todos tan preocupados me hizo sentir culpable, pero me sentí mucho peor, cuando ví esos enormes y bellos ojos verdes opacados por la preocupación y el miedo. El verlo ahí tan abatido me estrujo el corazón y me dio verguenza, no quería acercarme porque la posibilidad de que hubiesemos sido hermanos me había invadido completamente. Sin embargo agradecí cuando el me apretó en sus brazos, sosteniendome, y cuando dijo que me quería, que no eramos hermanos, que todo estaba bien.

Quería llorar por la alegría, porque le creí y una parte de mí lo sabía pero mi traicionera mente no me hacía desechar las posibilidades del "y sí hubiera" hasta que lo escuché de sus labios. Lo besé entregandome a él en el beso y me olvide de todo, de lo empapada que estaba, de mi dolor de cabeza y mi aturdimiento. Olvide todo excepto que estaba en sus brazos.

Cuando cortamos el beso sentí como se tensaba y recordé hasta ese momento que Jacob seguía detrás de mí. Me separé del pecho de Edward pero apreté sus brazos, para calmarlo.

Me giré entre los brazos de Edward quien los poso en mis caderas y miré a Jacob, quien veía a Edward con el seño fruncido y al enfocarse en mi sonrió amable.

-Muchas Gracias, por traerme, Jacob.- dije a lo que el asintió.- Cualquier cosa que deba pagar por tu auto, hazmelo saber.- dijo a lo que sntí como Edward jadeaba.

Entrelacé mis dedos en los de él para tranquilizarlo, después de contaría.

-Me alegra que estes bien, Isa.- dijo Jacob.- Descuida no ha sido nada, de todos modos creo que te llamarán en unos días para que recojas tu motocicleta.- sonrió apenado. Asentí.- Cuidate y si necesitas cualquier cosa, esté es mi númeor.- dijo mientras me tendía la mochila, la cual tomé y abracé en mi pecho, metió su mano en el saco húmedo y saco un pequeño rectangulo de papel.

_Arqt. Jacob Black_

_Black Constructions. _

_(234) 09237556_

Asentí y guardé la tarjeta dentro de la mochila en un pequeño orificio.

-De nuevo muchas gracias.- dije apenada.

El sonrió de vuelta.- Un placer. Con permiso.- dijo mirandolos a todos y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez la puerta se cerró suspiré y me giré para encarar a Edward, quien me veía interrogante.

-Mientras venía para acá tuve un percanse con Jacbo.- dije. Edward me insto a ser más explicíta.-Casi me estrello contra su auto.- Edward Jadeó y al parecer los demás también.- No paso nada, me ayudo a llegar acá y listo.

-Bella.- dijo Sue.

Edward se hizó a un lado pero no me soltó. Dejo su mano en mi cintura y me pegó a él mientras tmaba mi pequeña mochila y se la colgaba al hombro.

-Lo siento, Sue.- dije apenda.- Chicos.- dije mirando a todos.

Alice me abrazó justo después de qué Sue me soltará ambas agradeciendo que estuviese bien. Me giré y miré a Jasper quien solo me sonrió.

-Me alegro que estés bien, Bella.- dijo el rubio a lo que yo asentí.

Rose me miró y después miró a Edward. Sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

-Nos diste un buen susto, chica.- dijo haciendo que me avergonzará.

-Lo lamento.- dije bajando la cabeza. Edward me abrazó y sentó como me levantaba del suelo.- Pero qué?.- pregunté alarmada.

-Vamos a tu habitación, Sue esta preparandote el baño para que te cambies de ropa, puedes resfriarte, amor.- dijo besando mis cabellos.

Asentí avergonzada.

Me dejó en el baño donde Sue estaba componiendo el agua para que me bañase, me desvestí y ella salió para que me pudiese bañar en paz. Una vez estuve lista y fresa de nuevo, me cambién con los pantalones de chandal que me había dejado y la playera con mangas, abrí la puerta y Edward estaba frente a mí, me acerqué y el me cargo de nuevo alegando que para que no me descalzase. Me metió en la cama y me arropo.

-Descansa pequeña.- dijo besando mi frente.

-No te vayas.- dijo sin soltar su mano. El me miró y nego con la cabeza.

-Debes descansar, Bella.- dijo. Asentí.

-No me dejes, por favor.- rogué no me quería quedar sola, no quería tener pesadillas. Suspiró y se metió en la cama conmigo.

-Tienes hambre?.- pregunto de pronto, mientras yo me abrazaba a su cuero cálido. Estaba cambiado ya con una sudadera arremangada a sus brazos y un pantalón de chándal. No pregunté y solo negué con la cabeza, no tenía animos para comer, de me había ido el apetito.- Debes comer algo.- dijo reprobatoriamente.

-Te prometo que lo haré.- dije besando su pecho.- pero ahora solo quiero estar contigo, olvidar todo, solo descansar.- suspiré cansada.

El acarició mis cabellos y beso mi frente.

-Duerme, amor, aquí estaré.- dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos sobre su abdomen y acariciando mis cabellos, haciendo que mis ojos se cerrarán y todo se volviese negro.

-Desde ahora nunca te dejaré, Bella.-


	18. Tiempo de Hablar

**Fate. **

**Tiempo de Hablar. **

Sentí que mi cabeza pesaba casi veinte toneladas, y una leve punzada martilleaba dentro de mi cráneo. Gemí, traté de moverme para volver a dormir, pero sentí algo cálido y duro que me lo impedía. Lentamente suspirando con resignación abrí los ojos y tuve que sonreír.

Edward.

Estaba acostado, dormido profundamente debajo/a un lado mío, la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba sobre su pecho y uno de mis brazos descansaba en su abdomen, con mi mano aferrada a una porción de la tela de su sudadera dejando a la vista una parte de su piel. Pálida y algunos vellos dorados resplandecían con el poco de luz que entraba en la habitación.

Suspiré y miré su relajado, su boca levemente abierta y uno de sus brazos estaba sosteniéndome de la cintura y el otro descansaba detrás de su cabeza y sobre la almohada. Su cabello revuelto y desordenado cubría parte de sus ojos y frente. Me aturdí, no era posible cuán atractivo se veía incluso inocentemente dormido. Sonreí y besé su pecho sobre la tela de su ropa. El bajo su brazo y lo puso a un costado moviendo un poco la cabeza.

Por un momento pensé que estaba despertando, pero al ver que fruncía el seño y suspiraba, quedandose de nuevo quieto vi que solo era un reflejo. Me moví tratando de que su mano en mi cintura resbalará lentamente para no despertarlo y me puse ahorcadas sobre él, mis piernas flexionadas a cada lado, a poye delicadamente mis manos en su pecho recostándome completamente encima de su cuerpo y apoyé mi barbilla en mis manos observándolo y fijándome que había quedado más cerca de su rostro.

Con mi dedo no pude evitarlo y tracé la delgada linea que se formaba en su cuello, deslice mi pulgar por sus labios y provoqué que su boca antes cerrada se abrierá un poco, con un "plop" sutil y casi inaudible. Reí mentalmente.

Al pasar del tiempo solo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, encima de mis manos y me concentré en el sube y baja de su pecho, y el sonido de su respiración. Me sentía a salvo, tranquila, ligera, como si mis demonios ya no fuesen a volver, como si nunca nada hubiese pasado, como sí mi vida fuera feliz desde que nací.

Por un momento fruncí el seño ante la curiosidad de saber si así se sentía alguien que no tenía problemas, que nunca había sido víctima del desprecio, de la marginación y el rechazo. Sabía que todos teníamos problemas, eso era obvio, sin embargo cuando somos nosotros lo que estamos sufriendo, se nos olvida pensar en los demás, se nos olvida el hecho que es parte de la vida, que en mi caso, parecía como sí quisiera hacerme una costra ante el dolor, pues con todo lo que mi madre había sido capaz. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

¿Reneé alguna vez se ha puesto a pensar en el daño que ha hecho? ¿Le importará?. Sentí como una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por mi mejilla hacia mi nariz, por la posición en la que estaba.

Un leve gruñido me hizo olvidar mis pensamientos, y quedarme quieta. Seguro estaba cansado.

Recordé la cara de Edward cuando llegué a la casa, estaba realmente preocupado, incluso me atrevía a decir que había llorado. Una parte de mi corazón se hinchó de solo pensar lo bello que había sido encontrarlo, sí quizá era pronto pues estaba reciente lo de Mike, sin embargo no me dolía, estaba consciente que él había roto el compromiso al meterse con mi hermana, no yo.

Sí, lloré, pues me dolió darme cuenta que nunca iba a llegar a ser igual que Jessica, ni siquiera a poder mantener a los hombres cerca de mí. Sin embargo Edward me daba paz, me hacía sentir deseada, insegura a veces ante la idea de que él se diera cuenta que quizá esto no estaba funcionando, y me dejase. Mi corazón se estrujo. Apreté la sudadera de Edward en mis manos fuertemente.

-Auch.- dijo una voz ronca y somnolienta. Me paralicé, abrí mis ojos y giré mi cabeza para encarar esas orbes esmeraldas. Me vio y su seño antes fruncido se relajo y me dedicó su sonrisa media. Le sonreí levemente.

-Buenos Días, amor.- dijo alzando su mano y acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos. Cerré los ojos y ladeé mi cabeza manteniendo el roce. El soltó una pequeña risita.

-Buenos Días.- susurré al sentir su mano resbalar de mi rostro a mi cabello sobre mis manos. Abrí los ojos y lo miré. Sonreí.

Me estiré un poco y el me ayudo a acortar la distancia sabiendo lo que me proponía. Sonreí en sus labios mientras el apresaba mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Lo besé lentamente, mientras me iba restregando sobre el en el intento de poder colocar más cómodamente mis manos en su cuello. Entendiendo lo que quería Edward me sujeto la espalda baja con una mano manteniendome unida a él con el cuerpo y con su otra mano se apoyo para sentarse.

Me dejo sentada en su regazo con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas alrededor de él. Me senté por completo en sus muslos y enterré mis manos en el cabello suave y cálido de su nuca. Él aferró sus manos a mi cintura estrechando la porción de carne bajo sus manos mientras movíamos nuestras cabezas al compás del pausado y delicioso beso.

Nos besábamos, con calma, fuerte, demostrando la pasión de él uno para el otro, pero sin llegar a apresurar el sentimiento, Cada uno sentía la suavidad y humedad de los labios del otro, así como también nos perdíamos por los momentos que nuestras lenguas se rozaban y hacían el intercambio de fluidos, lenta y apasionadamente.

Sentía que a nuestro alrededor se aspiraba un ambiente lleno de amor, de cariño, necesidad. Consciente de eso me deje llevar incluso más abandonándome por completo a la boca de Edward, dejando que mordisquerá mis labios, que su lengua trazará el límite de mis labios en mi boca, que sus brazos me apretarán más a él haciendo que mis pechos quedasen apretados contra su torso, que mi cadera quedase ligeramente alzada por el nivel de su pelvis flexionada. Me aferré con mis brazos a su cabeza mientras revolvía mis dedos en su cabello tirando de él, no de forma dolorosa, sino para saciar mis ganas de tocar su cuerpo. No era por que se arruinase la situación sino porque al menos sentía que por ese momento para ambos ese beso bastaba.

Sentí de pronto como él suspiraba en mi boca y me tomaba de las caderas alzándome y se arrastraba hacia el cabecero, reclinándose y dejando que yo me recostará en su pecho sin soltar sus labios. Sonreí al tiempo que sentí que me faltaba el aire y comenzamos a cortar el beso, hasta llegar al punto de solo dar un último roce y abrir los ojos. Edward me veía con una sonrisa somnolienta en su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron de forma especial y sonreí.

Deje mis manos en su rostro, acariciando su cara, sus labios, su nariz. Me acerqué y deje un beso en su nariz y sus labios, suspirando y haciendo que el al toque de mi labios cerrase los ojos y después me mirase.

-Te adoro.- dije de pronto logrando que Edward me quedará viendo con sus ojos aún iluminados y después una sonrisa hermosa apareciese en su rostro. Sonreí y sentí como el rubor subía a mis mejillas y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho soltando una risilla tonta. Él me tomó de la barbilla y me alzó para que lo mirase de nuevo, beso mi frente, mi nariz y mis labios, mordiendo entre los suyos mi labio inferior al final.

-Yo te adoro más.- susurró.

Lo abracé.

Nos quedamos abrazados, tranquilos, por un tiempo,a decir verdad no podía decir exactamente cuánto tiempo. Acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho y el enterro su nariz en mi cabello, rodeándome con sus manos la cintura y haciendo pequeños círculos en mi espalda. Sonreí y besé su pecho.

-Me gustaría despertar así.- dijo apretando sus brazos dando me a entender el cómo.- siempre.- termino.

Sonreí y lo miré a los ojos.

-A también me gustaría.- dije besando su barbilla.- Sentirte cerca, tu piel.- dije acariciando con mis dedos sus brazos y su cuello lentamente. Sentí que se estremeció y me detuve.- tus labios.- toqué con mi pulgar su boca, delíneandola.- tus besos.- dije mordiendo su labio con mis dientes sin lasttimarlo.- sus manos en mi cuerpo.- dije bajando mis manos acariciando desde sus hombros hasta sus manos posadas en mi cintura. Alcé la vista y sus ojos me veían tiernos.- Despertar y lo primero que viera fuese tus ojos.- dije acariciando sus cejas. Suspiré.

-No sé que me hiciste, Edward Cullen.- dije de pronto bajando la mirada.- Me haces sentir, en otro mundo.- dije sosteniendo su rostro en mis manos.- Me haces sentir como una niña tonta, nerviosa, insegura.- susurré.- Me encanta.- dije pues el había fruncido el seño. Me miró y le sonreí.- Me encanta sentir todo eso contigo, que al solo verte lo único que quiera es ahogarme en tus brazos, porqué me siento segura, a salvo.- dije poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios, pues me iba a besar.- Gracias.- Rocé mis labios con los suyos.- Muchas Gracias.- dije tranquila.

-Gracias a tí, Isabella.- dijo sujetando mi rostro.- Me has dado una razón realmente buena para despertarme cada mañana.- dijo sonriendo.- No quiero sonar cursi, pero siento que eres realmente especial para mí y me encanta, me encanta tenerte cerca, oler tu cabello, sentirte en mis brazos, protegerte.- dijo de pronto frunciendo el seño.- Ayer..- comenzó, ví en sus ojos la angustia, la preocupación de ayer.- Me sentí impotente, Bella.- dijo confundido.- Desde que te vi ese día en la Plazuela, tu carita tan triste.- agache la cabeza ante el recuerdo.- tus ojos sin ese brillo que he visto algunas veces.- sonrió.- Sentí que debía cuidarte, protegerte, como fuese, pero tenía que hacer, tengo que hacerlo Bella.- dijo bajando sus manos a mi cintura.- Quiero hacerlo.- susurró.

Beso mis labios lentamente y le devolví el gesto. Su comentario me había llenado emocionado tanto, me había hecho sentir que realmente le importaba a alqien, igual o más de lo que me importaba el a mí. Nos besamos y de pronto como un rayo apareció en mi mente la verdad de ayer.

_Hermanos_

Nos separamos sin aire y lo miré a los ojos, el vio los míos y encontró algo que lo hizo fruncir el seño.

-¿Qué sucede?.-

-¿Cómo paso?.- pregunté solamente. El me miró confundido hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Realmente no lo sé.- dijo nervioso. Lo miré. Él suspiro y tomo mi cadera en sus manos mientras volvía a reclinarse en las almohadas y el cabecero. Me quede inmóvil sentada aún a horcadas sobre su pelvis.- yo estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad y Emmett había rechazado el puesto como Presidente de la Compañía, mi padre me dijo que debía empezar a involucrarme, y una parte de mí no quería, estaba bien, vivía de algunas películas que el mejor amigo de mi padre, Scott, me conseguía, en ese entonces era mi representante.- dijo avergonzado. Sonreí por un momento, imaginando a Edward actuando.- En fin, Carlisle me empezó a llevar a la compañía a involucrarme.- dijo haciendo señas.- Tu sabes, conocer de que trataba, el personal, que me fuese relacionando con todo en especial, me hizo tomar una carrera en línea en dos años, todo a parte de mi carrera de Actuación.- dijo encogiendose de hombros. Sentí que acariciaba con sus dedos debajo de mi blusa y lo miré pidiéndole que continuara.

-¿Tu padre te obligo a aceptar el cargo?.- pregunté afligida.

Edward me miró y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-El me propuso la idea, me dijo que de no aceptar, el terminaría su labor ahí pero que no rompería la Sociedad, pues las utilidades serían y son el sustento de cada uno.- dijo confiado. Asentí.- Cuándo por fin estaba completamente empapado de todo lo que había que mover en la Empresa, Jenks apareció con un pequeño papel.- dijo mirando el borde de mi camisa, con el que jugaban sus dedos.- Era el Testamento de tu padre y de tu abuela.- dijo mirándome.- Realmente nunca los conocí.- dijo apenado.- Pero Esme, mi madre me ha dicho que Marie era una gran persona, y una excelente profesional.- dijo con convicción. Le agradecí mentalmente por el ánimo y lo que pensaba de mi abuela.- Te decía. Jenks llego y pidió hablar con mi padre, a lo que convoco a una junta, pero solo asistimos, él, mi madre, Emmet, mi hermano.- aclaró.- y yo. Explico que al morir Marie había abierto una clausula que Charlie, tú padre no conocía, sobre la posesión de sus acciones. Para nosotros lo más normal era que tuviese un sucesor, alguien de su familia, pero no sabíamos si ellos tenían realmente familia.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- En fín, Cuando Jenks aclaró que existías, Carlisle pidió que se te otorgará lo que te correspondía, por que así lo había pedido Marie, pero que Jenks estuviese pendiente de que no hubiese ninguna intervención de tu madre en nada relacionado a la empresa.- dijo a penado.

Suspiré.

- No Me imagino, porqué.- murmuré sarcástica

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Yo llegué a decir eso.- dijo medio sonriendo.- Le cuestione a mi padre el porque no podían involucrar a tu madre, si ella en cierta forma también era familia de Marie, en especial tuya quien heredaría las acciones.- dijo frunciendo el seño.- Jenks se fue y dijo que en cuanto supiese de tí nos informaría, de esto fue hace no menos de 8 meses.- recordó.- Carlisle, mi hermano y Esme, me explicaron las razones.- dijo mirando mi reacción.- Me dijeron que Charles, era muy allegado a mi familia, en sí que Marie lo era también, y que ellos ya tenían tiempo de casados, cuando tu madre conoció a Charles, quien al regresar de un viaje previsto para América la trajo con él y la presentó como su prometida.- Dijo haciendo una mueca.- Según mis padres ella no era muy agraciada.- dijo. lo miré interrogante.- No trataba tan bein a las personas.- explico.- De hecho, se mostraba altanera y muy prepotente en las reuniones que tu padre tenía, y eso era algo que no le gusta a Marie, pues para ella estaba dañando la imagen de su hijo, pero también lo estaba volviendo ántipatico, y grosero con sus amigos, lo que no había pasado.- dijo Edward.

-Reneé suele tener ese efecto.- medio sonreí. Edward me respondió la sonrisa.

-Bella.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- Mi padre nunca tuvo nada que ver con tu madre, puedes estar segura.- dijo. Miré sus ojos y lo único que encontré fue sinceridad. Suspiré.

-Lo sé.- acepté.- En el fondo, cuando el Sr. Jenks me lo dijo, lo supe, pero la sola idea, Edward de...- dije pero no continué solo pensarlo de nuevo me ponía fría.- Te imaginas que hubiese pasado sí nosotros, hubiésemos.- dije señalándonos. El Frunció el seño.

-No hubiese pasado nada, pues en cuánto les hubiese contado a mis padres, como ya lo he hecho sobre lo maravillosa que eres y sobre quien eres.- dijo pasando su pulgar en mis labios, los entreabrí dejando hacer.- Me habrían dicho la verdad.- dijo mirandome tierno.- No te atormente más amor.- dijo afligido.- Te adoro, tú me adoras, no somos nada más que dos personas en busca del otro y que espero eso algún día pase a más.- sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa y lo abracé.

-Lo sé, cariño.- dije besando su pecho y oliendo un poco su piel. Aspiré, era envolvente.- Solo una última cosa.- dije cuadrandome y mirando sus ojos.- ¿Tú padre te contó si alguna vez mi madre trato de intentar algo con él?.- pregunté bajando la mirada.

Edward se sorprendió y solo beso mis labios.

-Lo hizo.- dijo haciendo que me tensará.- Pero mi padre nunca lo permitió o bueno, pudo más la amistad y el respeto que sentía por tu padre que lo atractiva que le parecía tu madre.- dijo serio.

_Dios Mío. _

-¿Tú madre lo sabe?.- murmuré.

Edward asintió.

-Carlisle se lo dijo.- dijo poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.- Ella en un principio se molesto, pero como justo después del incidente con la empresa, tu madre abandonó a Charles, no le dio importancia, pero creéme Carlisle pagó su pequeño mal pensamiento.- dijo Edward divertido. Lo miré alzando una ceja.

El solo se encogió de hombros.

-Estás más tranquila ahora?.- preguntó.

Asentí y bese su nariz. El sonrió.

-Me alegro, pequeña.- dijo besando mis labios.- Ahora, explicame como fue eso que estuviste a punto de estrellarte con el auto del tipo de ayer?.- dijo haciendo que me tensará. Me separé y lo miré evaluando su expresión.

Estaba serio, con el seño fruncido y ¿celoso?

-Estás celoso?.- pregunté sintiendo como dentro de mí un pequeño demonio bailaba por haber provocado sus celos.

Edward bufó.

-De ese arquitecsucho?.- pregunto burlón. Reí.

-¿Es arquitecto?.- pregunté. Él asintió.

-Lo decía la tarjeta que te dio ayer.- dijo encogiendose de hombros.- No evadas el tema "Isa".- dijo recordándome como me había llamado Jacob.

-No me digas así.- dije frunciendo el seño.- No me gusta, además, Edward Cullen, no tienes que ponerte celoso sí el que está ahorita en mi cama, eres tú, no?.- dije divertida. El me miro mal pero veía la diversión y el triunfo en sus ojos.

-Tienes razón, pero no me da buena espina, he oído hablar de él.- dijo serio.- Es un buen arquitecto.- aceptó a regañadientes, Sonreí. Era como un niño enfurruñado.- Pero dicen que juega con las chicas, a demás de que según Emmett intento seducir a Rosalie.- dijo haciendo que lo mirará seria.- Mientras ella estaba con mi hermano.- completó.

Jadeé.

- Pero no paso nada, cierto?.- dije

Edward negó.

-Claro que no, Rose adora a mi Hermano, lo ama demasiado.- dijo. Sonreí.

-Amor, no tienes de que preocuparte.- dije acariciando sus brazos.- yo a ti te adoro y no te cambiaría por ningún arquiteccucho.- sonreí. Sus ojos se iluminaron pero algo faltaba. Suspiré lo adoro, sí, pero aún no lo amo.

No podía, al menos ahorita no, pero tenía la certeza de que Edward Cullen se iba a convertir en el amor de mi vida, no sabía como, ni cuándo pasaría, pero esté hombre me hacia sentir de una manera que me embriagaba y me hacia no querer soltarlo, y no lo haría.

Edward me atrajo hacía él y me beso, lento, pausado, con pasión, cariño, entrega, De una forma deliciosa parecida a la del primer beso de la mañana pero no con la misma intensidad, era más bien, solo para remarcar lo que ya sabíamos. Sonreí en sus labios y me apegué más a él a su cuerpo, Estaba por meter mias manos debajo de su sudadera cuando de pronto un toque en la puerta nos sobresalto.

Edward gruño y yo corté el beso.

-¿Sí?.- dije alto.

-¿Bella?, querida.- dijo la Voz de Sue.- Hay un joven en el Hall, te vino a dejar unos documentos que olvidaste.- dijo de pronto.

Fruncí el seño y miré a Edward que estaba igual o peor que yo. ¿Documentos?

-Gracias, Sue.- dije.- Ahora bajo.

No supe como pero Sue se fue y suspirando me bajé de encima de Edward no sin antes sentir como él mordía mi labio inferior entre los suyos y tiraba de él. Sonreí y me puse unos zapatos de piso y bajé las escaleras.

Estaba entrando a la Sala de Recepción a un lado de las escaleras y vi a un hombre alto, y vestido de traje mirando hacia el jardín de un costado por la ventana y con un gran sobre en las manos. Mi Curriculum.

-Buenos Días.- dije seria.

El hombre se giró y abrí los ojos en sorpresa y él solo me sonrió.

-Buenos Días I..- dijo pero una voz no lo dejo terminar.

-Jacob.- dijo Edward detrás de mí.

-Cullen.- dijo Jacob como si fuese insulto. Me molestó.

Eso quería decir que se conocían. _Genial._

Miré a mi novio, con la mandibula tensa y los puños apretados, me giré a Jacob, quien se había detenido a ver mi vestimenta y la de Edward. Yo tenía el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y mi pantalón del pijama caía brevemente por mis caderas dejando ver algo de piel. Edward estaba igual que yo excepto que traía el pantalón de chandal y una camiseta en lugar de su sudadera. Su cabello bronce estaba revuelto y brillaba con él Sol. Me giré a ver a Jacob, quien seguía imperturbable con su traje sastre y ví el pequeño reloj que estaba en la chimenea.

Suspiré.

Esto iba a ser una larga tarde.


	19. Suposiciones y Primer Encuentro

**Fate. **

**Suposiciones y Primer Encuentro.**

-Buenos Días, Sr. Black.-dije haciendo que me mirara en lugar de fruncirle el seño a Edward.- Disculpe la demora ¿gusta tomar algo?.- ofrecí al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Sue en la puerta.

-Buenos Días, Isa.- dijo a lo que escuché como detrás de mí gruñía suavemente. Rodé mis ojos mentalmente.- Estoy bien así, gracias.- dijo sonriendo.

Asentí.

-No se nos ofrece nada, nana.- dije medio girándome a Sue sin dejar de mirar a Jacob.- Gracias. Y Sr. Black, le rogaría me llamará Isabella, las abreviaciones de mi nombre no me agradan demasiado.- dije torciendo el gesto. Era una verdad a medias, pues la única abreviación que me gustaba era Bella, pues mi abuela me lo había puesto, sin embargo no conocía de nada a este hombre para que me llamará así.

Jacob Black frunció el seño sorprendido y asintió.

-Está bien.- dijo acercándose a mí. No me moví.- Isabella.- dijo como si lo quisiese hacer sonar francés, pero no me lo pareció tanto.- No he querido importunarlos.- dijo mirándome solo a mí.- solo he venido a entregarte este sobre que olvidaste en mi auto la noche anterior.- dijo tendiéndome el sobre.- Y a ofrecerte una disculpa.- dijo.

Fruncí el seño.

-Gracias.- dije tomando el sobre.- y en cuanto a la disculpa en todo caso sería yo quien debería darla, no le parece?.- pregunte.

-Posiblemente, sin embargo, yo me disculpo por haber leído el curriculum dentro del sobre.- dijo avergonzado.- No fue intencional, realmente no sabía de que eran esos documentos y pensé que eran míos, sin embargo cuando lo leía me di cuenta que te pertenecen.- concluyó.

Asentí.

-Entiendo.- dije restándole importancia.

Edward paso una mano por su cabello cansado y sentí como tomaba mi mano desde detrás de mí. Quite la mirada de Black y me giré a encontrarme con esos mares verdes que me fascinaban. Sonreí.

-Bella, debo volver a la empresa, Jenks necesita que firme unos documentos para darte el alta en el departamento.- dijo no muy contento. Asentí.

-Está bien ¿necesitan que también los firme?.- pregunté.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, puedo traerlo a tu casa en la noche cuando regrese.- sonrió mientras acariciaba mis labios.- Volveré pronto, lo prometo.- dijo besando tiernamente mis labios, demasiado fugaz para mi gusto, pero trate de impregnarme el beso a la piel.

Asentí de nuevo.

-Con cuidado por favor.- dije mientras besaba sus parpados. Él asintió y se separó de mí para mirar a Black. Serio y frío, se notaba a leguas que no era de su agrado el arquitecto.

-Jacob.- dijo Edward con un brusco asentimiento de cabeza.

-Cullen.- respondió Black sin darle importancia pero ahora se notaba molesto.

Edward salió de la habitación y lo vi perderse en las escaleras, suspiré y me giré a ver de nuevo a Jacob Black. Quien ahora me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Que sucede Sr. Black?.- pregunte confundida ante su gesto.

-Nada, es solo que ha dicho que no le agradan las abreviaciones de su nombre y sin embargo.- dijo sin terminar mirando por dónde había salido Edward.- Y por favor dime Jacob.

Suspiré.

-No me gustan, Jacob.- dije.- Sin embargo existen excepciones, a las cuales comprenderá no le podía hacer de todo su uso pues a penas lo conozco.- dije sentándome en el sillón entre los dos.

El río y se sentó justo a mi lado con una pequeña distancia entre nosotros.

-Lamento oír eso, Isabella, sin embargo me esforzaré porque eso cambie.- dijo tratando de tocar mi mejilla.

-Como guste, sin embargo no creo que sea bueno para usted gastar tanto tiempo en algo ya tomado.- dije alejándome de su roce.

Frunció el seño.

-¿Cullen?.- pregunto hosco.

Lo miré mal alzándole una ceja.- Edward.- recalqué.- y a pesar de no tener porque contestarle, pues no es de su incumbencia. Sí, Edward Cullen.- puntualicé.- Y apreciaría que mantuviera sus galanteos al margen, pues no es porque pueda poner en riesgo mi relación.- me puse de pie.- sino que no me agrada tener que lidear siempre con lo mismo, cuando no estoy interesada.- dije seria.- Algo más que necesite de mí, Sr. Black?.- pregunté.

El se puso de pie y camino hacia mí.

-Para serle sincero muchas cosas Srita. Swan sin embargo veo que solo le podría interesar mi propuesta de trabajo.- dijo frustrado.

Alcé una ceja.

-De que me está hablando?.- pregunté.

-Bien, como le he mencionado, cometí el error de leer su hoja de oficio, a lo cuál debo agregar me dejo impresionado e intrigado, sin embargo mientras lo leía recordé mi necesidad de crear una nueva imagen para mi nuevo proyecto, basado en la ecología y el modernismo en las viviendas, pero no he encontrado algún director o creativo que pueda ayudarme.- dijo.- a lo que al ver sus trabajos, me llego la interrogante de sí usted estaría interesada?.- dijo volviendo a mirarme, pues mientras decía todo eso camino hacia la ventana.

Asentí sopesando la idea.

-Sería algo que tengo que conocer primero Jacob, sin embargo si le interesan mis servicios, puede presentarse en mi oficina cuando le sea posible con su propuesta y veremos que se puede hacer.- dije sincera.

-Perdone ¿Oficina?.- dijo confuso. Asentí.

-Sí, soy Presidenta colaboradora de DCS Entertainment. En el Área de Diseño y Producción para ser precisos.- comenté.

El me miró sorprendido.

-Eso quiere decir que ocupas el mismo rango que Cullen?.- dijo de forma extraña.- En cierta forma tiene sentido.- dijo mirándome de forma acusatoria.

Lo miré mal

-No entiendo a que se refiere Jacob.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Al hecho de que ocupes ese puesto, digo, sales con Cullen, eres algo de la familia de Marie y Charles Swan, una sobrina seguramente.- dijo pensativo. Me enfurecí.

-Escucha muy bien, Jacob Black.- dijo una voz detrás de mí interrumpiéndome a lo que le iba a gritar al tipejo ese por sus "suposiciones".- Isabella Swan no es "sobrina" ni de Charles ni de Marie. Es su hija y nieta respectivamente.- dijo Edward acercándose desde detrás, poniéndose muy cerca de Jacob, haciendo que retrocediera y lo mirará. Edward tenía una mirada asesina, fría y penetrante dirigida exclusivamente para Black, lo cual lo hacía lucir respetable y como todo un empresario con ese traje sastre negro con delgadas líneas blancas, que dejaba ver su duro pecho cubierto con el chaleco y camisa a juego.

-¿La nieta de Marie?.- preguntó Jacob estupefacto.

-Así es, y en cuanto a tu pequeña idea de que está en el puesto que está porqué nos acostamos, me alegro volver a corregirte, pues al contrario de tu ética laboral, yo no hago eso, y menos con mi empresa. Bella ocupa ese puesto por su nivel de conocimientos y manejo del equipo, que me imagino sabes si husmeaste en su hoja de oficio y te exijo una disculpa, para ella, pues es una dama, no alguna de tus zorras, las cuales hacienden milagrosamente, después de estar tres horas en tu oficina.- dijo amenazante.

Estaba segura que Edward estaba tan molesto para incluso asesinar a golpes a Jacob. Me acerqué a ellos y tome por el hombro a mi chico, quien soltó a Jacob de las solapas y se giró a verme apenado. Le medio sonreí y tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Sr. Black, agradezco la molestia de haber traído mis documentos hasta aquí.- comencé haciendo que Edward solo apretará la mandíbula, trate de calmarlo haciendo círculos con mi pulgar en su mano.- Ahora quedando todo aclarado y sin más que discutir, le pido que salga de mi casa, pues no tolero las insinuaciones que ha hecho y mucho menos sus suposiciones infundadas en cuanto a mi trabajo. Lo cual ha dejado claro que no podré ayudarle con su proyecto.- dije seria.

Me miró apenado y se cuadro el saco para acercarse a mí. No me moví.

-Isabella yo..- dijo a lo que lo corte.

-Retirese.- dije señalando la puerta.

Suspiró y asintió saliendo muy cabreado de mi Hall. Escuchamos como cerraban la puerta de entrada y a Félix pasar de regreso a la cocina.

Me acerqué a Edward y acaricié su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?.- pregunté.- Estabas tan molesto.

-No era para menos, cariño, ese estúpido se atrevió a insinuar qué.- dije volviendo a enojarse de nuevo.

-No le des importancia, Ed.- dije besando su frente.- Estúpidos como él existirán y más cuando me presentes a la compañía, sin embargo es mi obligación y privilegio hacer bien mi trabajo y dejarlo con las bocas cerradas.- sonreí.

Edward sonrió y me tomó por la cintura entrelazando sus manos a mi alrededor.

-Eres tan hermosa y la mejor mujer que he conocido Swan.- dijo rozando mi nariz con la suya.

-Tú no estás tan mal tampoco.- dije a lo que río y me miró divertido.

Acarició mi mejilla y me tomó por el cuello con una de sus manos, sin quitar la otra de mi cintura y me beso, lentamente movió sus labios contra los míos, que le respondían gustosos el beso, para después derretirse y aceptar sin tapujos cuando su lengua rozo el labio inferior y comenzó a abrirse paso en mi boca, lenta y delicadamente, con ternura.

Me aferré a los cabellos de su nuca sosteniéndolo más cerca de mí y el aferro su agarré en mi cintura y en mi cuello tomando mi cabello entre sus dedos. Podría jurar que sino fuésemos materia nos estaríamos fundiendo en uno en este momento. Mordí sus labios y saboreé su lengua con la mía. Dejándome llevar por el sentimiento.

Lo empujé haciendo que caminará hacia atrás y nos deje caer en el sillón que me había sentado antes con Black. Reprimí el recuerdo y me concentre en Edward recostado debajo de mí. Mis piernas quedaron abiertas con una de las piernas de Edward en medio mientras mis brazos estaban perdidos en su cabello y sentía una de sus manos, la que antes estaba en mi cintura sosteniendo mi muslo haciendo que quedará estirado y medio apoyado en el piso y el muslo de Edward.

Soltó mis labios y sentí como besaba mi mandíbula, seguido del lóbulo de mi oreja y bajaba húmeda y dulcemente por mi cuello apartando con su mano mi cabello y mordiendo un poco para después besar. Se sentía como la gloria y estire entre mis dedos sus cabellos dejándome llevar. No sabía hasta donde llegaríamos, pero algo extraño en mí deseaba que llegáramos a la cumbre. Gemí.

-Edward.- jadeé al sentir como su mano se metía entre nuestras pelvis y empezaba a jugar con el elástico de mi pantalón de pijama, metiendo dos dedos debajo de la tela de mis pantys y acariciando suavemente, enviando corrientes a mi pubis.

Alcé su rostro de mi cuello cuando sentí que sacaba sus dedos, lo besé al tiempo que el volvía a meter su mano ahora sobre la tela de mis pantys y cubría todo mi sexo, tocándome íntima y muy sensualmente. Jadeé en su boca mientras mordíamos nuestros labios en el beso.

Baje mis manos por su cuello, pasando por su pecho y llegando por fin al cinturón y a sus pantalones, los desabroche y baje la cremallera del pantalón metiendo lentamente mi mano para sentir lo duro y grueso que estaba. Sobé lentamente sus miembro sintiéndolo palpitante debajo de la piel de mi mano. Besé su cuello descendiendo por su manzana de Adán y mordiéndola un poco por la sorpresa de sentir su dedo medio presionado contra mi ranura y mi clítoris. Sentí un leve cosquilleo en este último y me acomode como pude a horcadas sobre haciendo lo más posible que mi vagina quedase sobre su miembro y comencé a deslizarme de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo como su pene rozaba mi abertura y como algunas veces su punta sobre el bóxer se restregaba contra mi clítoris.

Solo podía escuchar los gemidos ahogados que proferíamos y sentir como sus labios mordían los míos y acariciaban mi trasero para que me siguiese moviendo.

-Bella.- jadeo Edward mientras empezaba a dejar besos en mis hombros y quitaba un poco la molesta ropa para poder besarme.

-Quiero sentirte.- dije reconociendo mi voz más ronca y áspera.- más cerca.- gemí.

Edward gruño pero me ayudo a levantarme levemente de sus caderas mientras medio bajaba sus pantalones por sus muslos y metía la mano en la abertura de sus bóxers para liberar su miembro. Era gigante. Jadeé lo tome en mis manos levemente rozado, duro y palpitante mientras subía y bajaba mi mano sobre él. Edward hecho la cabeza para atrás por el placer y sonreí mentalmente, sin embargo él no perdió el tiempo pues aprovecho para rasgar mis pantalones de pijama y romper mis bragas dejándome completamente expuesta. No sé como le hizo para que mi pantalón quedase roto solo de la parte de enfrente, manteniéndolo aún enfundado en mis piernas. Lo miré, sus ojos oscuros y reflejando el mismo o más deseo que los míos.

Tomé su miembro y lo guie a mi clítoris frotando su punta en mi sensible botón.- Bella no tenemos preservativo.- dijo ronco. Gruñí. Deje su miembro sobre su abdomen y me monté sobre él, acomodando mi abertura a su grosor y comenzando a moverme como en un principio, solo que ahora no nos separaba ninguna tela.

-Quizá así por ahora.- sonreí mientras volvía a besarlo. No sabía de dónde demonios había salido todo esto, pero deseaba a Edward, demasiado incluso para mi propio bien.

Su miembro restregándose en mi sexo abriéndome los labios con cada subida y bajada, me estaba poniendo a tope, sentía mi clítoris a punto de explotar y un enorme deseo de sentirlo dentro de mí. Me moví un poco más rápido presionándome más contra él para hacerlo llegar conmigo, Edward jadeaba y besaba mis labios, mientras sus manos afianzadas a mi trasero me ayudaban a mantener el ritmo, pues mis piernas comenzaba a insensibilizarse del placer, y para que el llegará también.

-Edward.- gemí.- Dios, cariño.- jadee moviéndome frenéticamente.

-Vamos Bella un poco más, estamos tan cerca, amor. Eres tan hermosa.- me beso.

-Estoy a punto.- gemí apretando los dientes. Edward rápidamente nos giró de forma que me hizo soltar un gritito y quedando sobre mí siguió frotando con su punta mi botón. Enterró sus rostro en mi cuello y sentí como de mi boca salía una grito que el rápidamente callo con su boca, gritando en mi garganta. Mi cuerpo se comenzó a convulsionar y sentí como de mí salía un chorro de mis fluidos, al tiempo que Edward me soltaba los labios y gruñía en mi oído haciendo que mi clítoris palpitara por última vez al escucharlo. Mi cabeza estaba nublada, me sentía esponjosa, liviana y solo reí.

Edward se desplomó sobre mí y solo beso mi hombro mientras reía levemente.- Estás realmente enferma Swan.- dijo haciendo que lo golpeará levemente en el hombro.- Pero esto ha sido maravilloso, gracias.- dijo mirándome y besando mis labios dulcemente.- te quiero.- acarició mi mejilla.

-Yo a ti.- sonreí.

Se dejo caer de nuevo sobre mí abrazándome y mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos recordando lo que habíamos hecho. A pesar de que estábamos de acuerdo en que no era tiempo para comenzar a tener sexo, este encuentro estaba segura nos ayudaría para liberar un poco la tensión sexual entre nosotros, mientras todo seguí progresando. Sonreí. No podía esperar a que fuera el momento y poder sentirlo por fín dentro de mí.

Un ruido me saco de mis ensoñaciones y gruñí a lo que Edward río, se removió un poco y sacó su móvil de su bolsillo. Frunció el seño, suspiro y se lo colocó en la oreja.

-Edward Cullen.- dijo profesional.- Buenos Días, Jenks.- dijo a lo que yo solo acaricié su mejilla.- Sí, lo sé, solo tuve un ligero retraso, sí, no, más bien, estaba frustrado, y podríamos decir que ya me descargue.- dijo mirándome y sonriendo a lo que yo no pude evitarlo y reí.- Claro vamos para allá. Adiós.- dijo colgando.

-Pervertido.- dije mientras golpeaba su hombro. El solo río y se encogió de hombros

-Déjame te recuerdo que no fui yo quien se froto sobre mi miembro.- dijo haciendo que lo mirará, dejará de reírme y me ruborizara. El soltó una carcajada.- Descuida, fue fabuloso, no me quejo. Ahora tenemos que irnos, Srita Swan tenemos unos papeles que firmar y que presentarla a los empleados y socios de la empresa.- dijo mientras me besaba.

Asentí y lentamente nos levantamos, dándome cuenta que si me ponía de pie mis pantalones caerían y con ellos el resto de semen esparcido en mi vientre también. Me sentí tan erótica y sensual al ver restos de la descarga de Edward que me ruborice de nuevo. Edward se ajusto los pantalones y me miro entendiendo. Sonrió.

-Déjame a mí.- me beso la frente y con mis bragas limpio el resto de sus fluidos de mi vientre, las guardo en el bolsillo de su saco sin mancharlo y me tomo en vilo haciéndome gritar de la sorpresa.- Te llevaré a la habitación para que te asees y mientras iré por unos papeles a mi departamento, vuelvo por ti en una hora.- dijo besándome y subiendo escalera arriba a la alcoba.

Una vez Edward me dejo en la habitación, corrí a mi armario para encontrar algo decente que usar. No sabía nada sobre presentaciones empresariales, pero sabía que debía lucir, elegante, y no tan formal, para dar un aspecto relajado y no altanero, lo menos que quería era a algún enemigo en la empresa. Sin embargo una parte de mí sabía que las murmuraciones en cuanto a mi reciente aparición y al puesto que ocupo no se harían esperar.

Suspiré y saqué un liso vestido negro sin mangas que me llegaba hasta unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, un saco color marrón claro y un pequeño portafolio de un tono más oscuro que el saco, tomé las pulseras de oro que me había regalado Alice hace dos años y saque unos tacones de plataforma color marfil de gamuza. Los acomodé debidamente en la cama para no arrugarlos, y me metí al baño, desvistiéndome y dejando que el agua del grifo me relajará los músculos. Me enjaboné con mi gel de baño corporal con aroma a vainilla, y lavé despacio mi cabello.

Cuando terminé me enrollé en la toalla y salí a mi habitación dónde comencé a cambiarme y eche un poco de aceite con aroma a vainilla en mi cabello, para formar mis bucles. Una vez estuve lista, metí rápidamente en mi portafolio mis documentos, mi móvil, mi cartera y una libreta para anotar. Me puse máscara en las pestañas, delineador negro y un poco de sombras marrones y doradas, tenuemente, di un paso rápido de gloss a mis labios y poniéndome los tacones salí de la habitación para bajar las escaleras.

Sue me esperaba al pie de estás con un poco de jugo de naranja y una pequeña bolsa de plástico a un lado con una manzana y un yogurth. Sonreí.

-Para más tarde, querida.- dijo tiernamente.

Asentí y besé su mejilla.

-Me haces sentirme como en kínder garden de nuevo, Gracias.- Me despedí con una última mirada y salí a la plazuela dónde Edward estaba recargado en su auto despreocupado, sus brazos cruzados y luciendo ahora un nuevo y reluciente traje de satín negro y lentes oscuros. Sonreí.

-Esperaste mucho?.- pregunte apenada acercándome a besar sus labios.

El me respondió y tomó mis manos en la suyas. De pronto rápido me dio un giro sobre mis pies, sosteniéndome con una mano y con la otra bajando sus lentes hasta la punta de su nariz para mirarme.

-Descuida, esperaría mil años, si siempre que termines lucirás así o incluso más hermosa.- sonrió haciendo que me sonrojara.- Vamos.- dijo incorporándose y abriendo la puerta del otro lado para mí.

Me acomodé en el asiento y le agradecí a lo que él solo me guiñó el ojo. Reí. Se apresuró a rodear el auto y se acomodo en el asiento del conductor, se sentía extraño, tardaría en acostumbrarme al hecho que de mi lado ya no había un volante. Arrancó y salimos del sendero hacia la carretera. Abrí mi portafolio y metí con cuidado mi "almuerzo" para más tarde, sonriendo recordando a Sue de pie al final de la escalera.

El camino a la oficina estuvo en silencio, Edward de vez en cuando me miraba furtivamente, y cuando nuestras miradas conectaban me sonrojaba. Acomodo la palanca de cambios y cada que la movía rozaba mi mano con sus dedos. Relajados con el paisaje de la ciudad manteníamos un silencio cómodo y particular. Suspiré.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando lleguemos a la empresa?.- pregunté mirándolo.

El se giró a verme mientras doblaba en la avenida y me miró confundido.

-¿Te refieres a la Presentación?.- pregunto soltando mi mano y maniobrando con el volante. Asentí y él se giró a verme, tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios.- No sucederá nada, solo citaremos a la junta de consejo, te presentaré como lo que eres, y firmarás el contrato de la empresa, para acceder a tu oficina, conoceremos las instalaciones, bueno, tú lo harás.- sonrió.- y una vez en tu oficina, te presentaré al departamento, y comenzaremos la búsqueda de una asistente para ti. Mientras si deseas, podemos compartir a Josephine.- dijo mirándome pícaro.

Reí.

-Suena bien, aunque eso de la junta de consejo me pone algo nerviosa.- dije sincera. Edward se estaciono en su puesto de Presidente y apagó el coche. Quitó la llave del contacto y me miro ahora serio.

-No tienes porqué, preciosa.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- En su mayoría son amigos de tú familia desde hace décadas, ya son hombres mayores, pero saben lo que quieren, y reconocen el talento, y creéme que con solo verte, sabrán que estás hecha para esto.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi nariz.

Edward me tranquilizaba tan fácilmente, haciendo que todo pareciese pequeño comparado con nuestros momentos juntos, y eso me gustaba sobre manera. Asentí y suspiré. El beso fugazmente mis labios antes de bajar y correr a abrir mi puerta. La sostuvo y me tendió una mano para que bajará. Lo hice y una vez cerro la puerta del auto. Me miró y tomo mi rostro en sus manos.

-Todo va a salir perfecto, Swan deja de preocuparte.-Lo miré y vi sinceridad en sus ojos y una chispa de felicidad e incertidumbre, pero así como aparecieron se fueron. No le di importancia y lo besé.

-Gracias.- dije tomando su mano. Nos encaminamos a la entrada principal y de pronto me detuve.- Edward.- llamé. Se giró a verme y frunció al seño al ver mi duda.- ¿Que haremos con esto?.- pregunte alzando mi mano que sostenía la suya entrelazada.

Torció el gesto.

-No haremos nada, Bella.- dijo serio.- Dejaremos que fluya y en cuanto al trabajo, sí lo prefieres podemos ser cautelosos, sin embargo te pido no te refrenes a mí por lo que puedan pensar.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Baje la mirada, él alzó mi barbilla y vi miedo.- ¿O es acaso que te avergüenzas?.- preguntó dolido.

Lo miré fijamente.

-No.- dije firme.- No me avergüenzo, te quiero y estaremos bien, solo trata de no abochornarme demasiado con tus sensuales miradas penetrantes.- dije avergonzada. El río.

-¿Sensuales?.- dijo divertido.

Asentí y lo jalé hacia el interior ignorando su carcajada.- Apresurate, Cullen que llegaremos tarde.- dije asintiendo a modo de saludo al guardia, y aventándonos al ascensor.

-Me comportaré, pero no soy cien por ciento culpable que mis "sensuales" miradas te distraigan de tus labores.- dijo aún riendo. Lo miré con mala cara.

-Asno.- murmuré logrando que riera más.

Presiono el botón del último piso y simplemente paso su brazo por mi cintura mientras daba un ligero apretón en está. Jadeé.

No fue completamente consciente al hecho de él empujándome hacia la esquina del ascensor y poniendo sus manos en mi trasero, mientras me besaba fieramente y arremetía con sus caderas mi pelvis. Gemí al sentirlo.

-Prometo que me comportaré.- dijo entre besos. Mis manos enterradas en sus cabellos apresándolo más contra mí.- Sin embargo te repito, no te refrenes a mí por el qué dirán, Bella, yo no lo haré.- dijo empujando su pelvis contra mí de nuevo.- te quiero, y eso es evidente, lo ves?.- dijo mientras yo solo medio moví mi cabeza en asentimiento. Maldición, ¿tenía que hacer esto justo ahora?

Solo pensaba en su miembro entre mis pliegues y mierda sabía que necesitaba una ducha. Estúpido Edward sensual. Lo besé con deseo y nos separamos al escuchar el "blip" del ascensor, anunciando que habíamos llegado.

-Respira preciosa.- dijo medio sonriendo, mientras dejaba un beso fugaz en mi boca. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eres todo un acto, Cullen.- dije tratando de recuperar mi respiración. Río.

Salimos del Ascensor y nos encontramos con Jo. Le sonreí y ella se puso de pie detrás de su escritorio.

-Muy Buenos Días, Sr. Cullen, Bella.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Buenos Días.- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Avergonzada.- Esta todo listo.- pregunto Edward tomando en sus manos la carpeta que Jo le ofrecía. Ella asintió, se giró a verme y tomo un pequeño folder negro.

-Me tomé la libertad de prepararle esto, Bella.- dijo la miré extrañada y lo tomé, abrí el folder y una lista con nombres y algunas fotografías respectivamente. Sonreí.- Es la lista de los miembros del Consejo, por sí después de presentarse, olvidas su nombre.- dijo mirando divertida a Edward. Los miré interrogantes. Edward paso su mano entre sus cabellos avergonzado.

-La primera vez que mi padre me trajo aquí hizo mi presentación al Consejo y olvide al instante el nombre de seguro más de la mitad.- dijo sin verme. Sonreí.

-Muchas Gracias, Jo.- dije realmente agradecida. Ella asintió y se volvió a sentar ignorándonos para volver a su trabajo. Edward me tomó de la mano y nos guió a la que supuse era la sala de Juntas de Consejo –_Lo dice el letrero Bella- _Bien, no supuse, había un enorme letrero en la puerta. Antes de Abrir la puerta Edward se giró a verme y suspiré asintiendo. El me miró dándome ánimos y solo murmuró.- No dejes que nada de lo que digan te sorprenda.- dijo sin verme. Interrogante, lo miré pero el no me devolvió la mirada, parecía como si estuviese nervioso por algo pero no pude preguntarle, pues cuando menos me lo esperé ya estábamos frente a una gran mesa rectangular con 12 hombres en traje frente nuestro.

_Mierda. _


	20. Consejo y ¿Suegro?

**Fate.**

**Consejo y ¿Suegro? **

-Buenos Días, caballeros.- dijo Edward mientras abría la silla frente a mí a un lado de la de él. Dejo la carpeta sobre la gran mesa y miró fijamente a todos quienes se pusieron de pie mientras yo los veía. Muchos me veían con las cejas alzadas, o frunciendo el ceño, lo que más me sorprendió fue encontrarme con dos enormes sonrisas, situados justo frente a dónde estábamos Edward y yo, bueno una era gigante, igual que él dueño, un chico quizá un poco mayor que yo con grandes músculos y un traje color gris brillante, ojos azules divertidos y cabello corto castaño. A su lado un hombre mucho mayor, pero no tan viejo, de cabellos rubios y platinados por la edad con cálidos ojos azules un poco más claros y un traje seguro Armani de color negro, formal en extremo pero lucía como un súper modelo.

Medio Sonreí sin poder evitarlo ante sus atentas y ¿emocionadas? Miradas. Edward carraspeó haciendo que alzará la vista y me miró para sonreírme cálido y volvió a mirar a los hombres.

-Siéntense por favor.- dijo serio, ellos asintieron y tomaron sus lugares, volvió a mirarme y se alejo de mí haciéndome sentir insegura, mientras caminaba hacia un lado de la mesa pensando cómo empezar.- Como bien saben, hemos tenido algunos detalles que cubrir en la empresa referente a la cuenta Pemberley, sin embargo retomaremos ese tema más adelante, caballeros.- dijo serio.

Un chico como de la Edad de el grandote de la sonrisa carraspeo interrumpiendo a Edward.- No veo porqué posponerlo, Edward, si nos puede hacer perder millones de libras.- dijo a lo que todos lo miramos.- Además, no entiendo que hace tu asistente aquí.- dijo con desdén. Rodé los ojos.

Edward frunció el seño molesto.- Hay una buena razón, Tyler, tenemos otro asunto más importante que tratar, motivo por el cual está ella aquí con nosotros.- dijo mirándome amable.- Ahora, sin más interrupciones la joven aquí presente, no es mi asistente.- dijo mirando directamente a Tyler.- caballeros, permítanme presentarles a la Nieta de Marie Antoniette Swan y la hija de Charles Swan.- dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí. Los hombres lo miraban asombrado y algunos con felicidad.- La Srita Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer.- dijo continuando.

-Mucho gusto, Señores.- dije asintiendo a modo de saludo. Me miraron y asintieron. Uno, el más grande de todos en edad me sonrió con afecto.

-Bien, ya presentada, toma asiento Bella, por favor.- dijo Edward, me abrió la silla para que lo hiciera, a lo que los doce hombres frente a mí se pusieron de pie en cortesía, claro el chico Tyler haciéndolo a regañadientes. Rodé los ojos mentalmente. Patán.

Una vez me senté los demás volvieron a tomar sus lugares. Edward camino tomando la carpeta a lo largo de la mesa mientras carraspeaba para detener los murmullos que empezaban mientras me veían furtivamente.

- En fin, el motivo de esta reunión es para presentar la incorporación de Isabella a nuestra compañía, pues como bien saben era deseo y estipulación de Marie que la Sociedad entre los Cullen y los Swan siguiese dirigiendo está empresa, sin embargo después de no contar con un heredero por parte de tan benévola mujer, habíamos decidido que todo se administraría por mi familia, hasta que esto sucediera, es decir, hasta ahora, caballeros.- dijo mirando a cada uno quien lo miraban sorprendidos y asintiendo.

-Edward, puedo preguntar, con indiscreción de adelantarme ¿Cuál sería el cargo que ocuparía la Srita Isabella?- pregunto un hombre que según el pequeño folder que me dio Jo, respondía al nombre de Marcus Johnson Reynolds, al parecer era encargado del Dpto. de Producción Visual, es decir, el tercero al mando después de mí. Esperaba que no me odiara.

-Como has dicho, te has adelantado Marcus, sin embargo responderé no sin antes aclarar el porqué de la decisión.- dijo Edward cerrando la carpeta, tomando de una mesa donde estaban unas 4 jarras con agua mineral un pequeño control que encendió y desplego el proyector, donde aparecía mi hoja de oficio al Igual que mi fotografía. Me ruboricé.

Una leve risilla me hizo alzar la cara de nuevo el grandulón. Rodé los ojos sin poder evitarlo, lo que lo hizo sonreír, pues aumento mi color escarlata.

-Isabella desempeñará la Presidencia compartida de DCS Entertainment, caballeros.- dijo Edward mirándonos a todos directamente a los ojos, y pude escuchar unos leves jadeos, además de la mirada sorprendida del Sr. Reynolds.- Esto, antes de que hagan comentarios impropios, está estipulado en las carpetas frente a ustedes, las cuales rezan la información que se está proyectando, es decir, el nivel laboral de Isabella.- continuó Edward.- Como bien saben hemos tenido algunos imprevistos en las entregas de producciones cinematográficas en este departamento, debido a la falta de conocimiento que tenemos todos sobre esto, pues con todo respeto estamos aquí solo caballeros enfocados al ámbito administrativo y publicitario de la compañía, y los jefes que hemos tenido en ese departamento, hemos estado de acuerdo dan mucho que desear.- concluyo.- Ahora bien, debido a esto me pareció una excelente idea que la Srita Swan aquí presente desempeñará el cargo, como verán en sus carpetas, está más que capacitada para esto, contando con un título en gestión Publicitaria, Un licenciatura con un Máster curricular en Cine y conocimientos de diversos programas que manejan actualmente nuestras competencias.- dijo a lo que cada hombre comenzaba a murmurar "Ya veo", "Que Impresionante".

Edward prosiguió hablando y presentando los trabajos que había realizado, las prácticas y anotaciones de las empresas en que había trabajado mientras estaba en la Universidad y presentando mis primeros pilotos de campañas que no había publicado por cuestiones de tiempo. Todos estaban atentos ante la presentación, lo que me sorprendía ante el hecho de qué Edward haya conseguido todo ese material.

Mientras él explicaba, yo medio prestaba atención a la lista de nombres de los Sres. Del Consejo, saltándome algunos y otros no tanto, en especial me enfocaba en aquellos con miradas, frías y calculadoras, estaba segura serían los primeros en objetar.

Y lo peor fue que no me equivoqué.

-Muy Interesante Edward.- dijo un hombre de cabello cano en las raíces y un traje pulcramente cuidado, no tan delgado, más bien con una pequeña barriga, después de llamar la atención de los presentes con el comentario giró su silla a mirar, yo rápidamente miré la lista y lo reconocí como Aro Johnson Reynolds, al parecer hermano de Marcus, gemí.- Sin embargo, Srita Swan, ¿Se considera usted capacitada para tal grado de responsabilidad?.- preguntó a lo que comenzaron a murmurar los demás.- Me refiero, no esperará que por ser nieta de la Gran Giselle Marie se le pasen por alto algunos errores que pueda cometer con la empresa, cierto? Lo digo, porque es usted tan joven, Srita Swan.- dijo mirándome directamente retándome.

Fruncí el seño.

Edward iba a responder y lo miré haciendo que se lo guardará. Sí me quería probar, le demostraría que yo también podía ser excelente en lo que hago.

Me puse de pie deteniendo a aquellos que se iban a levantar conmigo por cortesía con mi mano.- Sr. Johnson.- dije mirando directamente al hombre, seria. Él me miro y se enderezo en su silla.- Primero que nada quiero aclararle las cosas.- dije cautelosa, sin ser altanera, pero tampoco intimidada.- Ser hija de quién soy y mucho menos nieta de la gran mujer que fue mi abuela, no me permite creerme que ustedes, caballeros, sean indulgentes conmigo.- dije mirándolos a todos.- Sin embargo, me considero una persona capacitada en mi especialidad, el cine y la Publicidad, pues he sido muy consciente de mi paso por la Universidad, gracias, a pesar de mi edad. Ahora tampoco diré que soy perfecta y que a lo largo del camino no tendrán un error de mí, pues no es posible, incluso hasta los más expertos y vívidos humanos se equivocan, sin embargo, pueden contar con que trabajaré porque no suceda.- dije.

-Pero y ¿sí llegase a pasar?.- preguntó Aro mirándome desafiante. Sonreía altaneramente, no deje que me intimidará y asentí.

-Sí eso llegase a pasar, Sr. Johnson confío en que principalmente usted estará complacido en hacérmelo notar.- dije a lo que algunos hombres soltaron risitas. Aro me miró molesto.

-No solo yo tomo las decisiones Isabella.- dijo cuadrando los hombros.

-Confío en ello, Sr. Johnson.- dije volviendo a sentarme.

El consejo me miró y luego a Aro, quien molesto retomo su asiento y anoto algo en la carpeta. Los demás comenzaron a murmurar y Edward volvió a mi lado, sentándose.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo mirándome.

Le iba a responder pero una voz nos interrumpió.

-Isabella.- dijo el hombre de ojos azules que me había sonreído antes, parecía el padre del grandulón. Y había algo en el que me parecía conocido.- Al contrario de la situación anterior, confío en que aportaras lo mejor a la compañía, sin embargo me gustaría conocer tu opinión acerca de cómo consideras que debemos proceder contigo si cometieses un error.- dijo amable y algo apenado.

Miré mi lista y me petrifiqué. A un lado de su foto aparecía el nombre _Carlisle Anthony Cullen. _Miré a Edward rápidamente con el seño fruncido a lo que él solo me devolvió la mirada. Estaba molesta, mucho muy molesta y nerviosa. Trate de recomponerme y miré de nuevo a mi ¿Suegro?. Sí estuviese en otra situación seguro reiría. Pero no era otra situación.

-Como ya mencioné, Sr. Cullen. Dije mirándolo con respeto pero al igual que con Aro sin demostrar timidez.- No espero ningún trato especial, sí llegase a cometer un error, estarán en todo su derecho de someter la votación para despedirme, o hacerme notar dicho error, según sea la gravedad, sin embargo le reitero que pondré de mi parte para que no suceda, pues estoy plenamente consciente, que el hecho de llevar el apellido Swan, no me hará intocable, y mucho menos perfecta, pero sí me permitirá agradecer la oportunidad que me dan para poner a prueba mi desempeño.- dije mirándolo y a cada hombre frente a mí.- Con todo respeto caballeros.- dije después de una leve pausa después de que Carlisle asintiera sonriendo y se sentará cruzando sus dedos entre sí.- Sé lo que pasa por su mente, en cuanto a mi presencia aquí, y a la situación, escucho sus murmuraciones, sin embargo les confieso que no es mi intensión venir a imponerme ante ustedes de ninguna forma, no queriendo decir de todos modos que ustedes me lo permitan.- dije a lo que sonrieron divertidos.- No planeo hacer uso de mi apellido para lograr un trato especial, pues no es mi estilo además de que estoy plenamente consciente que a pesar de lo que sea que haya dicho mi abuela, esta empresa no me pertenece, pues no he trabajo para levantarla, ni mucho menos para mantenerla, pero sí les confieso también que me gustaría trabajar colaborativamente con ustedes para seguirla manteniendo en el lugar en el que está, sin reconocimientos, eso no es importante, pues para mí la mayor satisfacción sería demostrarles que soy tan buena como cualquiera, y no solo porque llevo el apellido Swan.- dije mirándolos a todos.

Carlisle se puso de pie junto con el grandulón que al parecer también era el hermano de Edward, Emmett Cullen. Aplaudieron seguidos por los demás señores y Carlisle se acercó hasta dónde estaba. Tomo mis manos y beso mi mejilla.

-Bienvenida a bordo querida.- dijo sonriendo.

Asentí y les agradecí a todos.

-Bien caballeros, eso será todo por hoy.- dijo Edward detrás de mí, sus ojos brillaban pero aún así seguía molesta con él.- Nos reuniremos en 4 días para tratar la cuenta Pemberley, dando pie al Departamento de Producción para que se estabilice y logren crear otra propuesta.- anunció. Todos asintieron y se pusieron de pie, no sin antes darme la mano a forma de despedida. Besando mi mejilla y diciendo que tenía el mismo espíritu que mi abuela.

Suspiré y tome el folder que Jo me había dado, para girarme y encontrarme al Sr. Aro Johnson. Lo miré y el se acerco y sonrió sorprendiéndome.

-Bienvenida, Isabella.- dijo besando el dorso de mi mano.- Solo espero no me decepciones, jovencita. Créeme sé que harás lo mejor posible por no hacerlo, pues me recuerdas tanto a tu abuela, sin embargo está claro que no eres ella.- dijo con tristeza.

Asentí y estreché su mano.

-Gracias, Señor Johnson, y estamos de acuerdo en eso, no soy ella, pero en efecto me esforzaré por dar un buen resultado.- dije medio sonriendo ante su sonrisa.

Asintió y salió de la sala.

Suspiré, quién lo iba a decir. Medio sonreí al pensar que después de esto quizá podría agradarle a Aro Johnson. Me encaminé a la puerta para salir pero sentí una mano detenerme del hombro. Sabía quién era pero no quería verlo, seguía molesta. Me detuve y me giré a encontrarme con sus ojos verdes.

Me miró directo a los ojos y suspiró pasando una mano entre sus cabellos.- Estás molesta.- dijo suspirando.

-Y por qué crees tú que sea?.- pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Edward me miro apenado y serio.

-Sé porqué es, pero debes entender que no sabía cómo decirlo además que Carlisle no quiso que te lo dijera, según él para poder hacer todo más natural, es decir, para no dar a entender que porque lo conocías y estamos saliendo tenías el puesto, ya iba a ser lo suficientemente malo, como viste.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Lo miré a los ojos, se veía su sinceridad, pero realmente me había sorprendido.

-Perdón, es solo que no quiero que tu padre me odie.- dije bajando la mirada.- Él es tan importante para ti, y no quiero que me odie, es suficiente con que haya creído que quiero el puesto más alto solo porque me apellido Swan, sé que me comparó con mi madre Edward.- dije abrazándome a mi misma.- y no lo culpo.- dije soltando un sollozo.

El me estrechó entre sus brazos y acaricio suavemente mi cabello.- Tranquila, cariño, el no te odia, no te comparó, es solo que.- dijo deteniéndose. Solloce aún más.- él solo quería dejarle claro a la junta que no eres como pensaban en un principio, y créeme que les ha quedado claro, has estado fantástica, Bella, y a pesar de que no la conozco, sé que no eres como tu madre.- dijo tomando mi barbilla y besando mis labios. Le correspondí el beso y enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo sus firmes manos en mi cintura y cuello.

-No llores más.- susurro para volver a besarme. Asentí sin soltar sus labios y aumente mi ímpetu al devorar los suyos, eran suaves, cálidos y…

-Wao...! Al parecer es cierto no viene por el apellido Swan, pero se nota su interés en el Apellido Cullen, verdad?.- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. Me paralicé. Edward gruñó y solo escuchamos la gran risotada del hombre que nos sorprendió.

-¿Emmett?- dijo Edward mientras me ponía a su lado. Miré al musculoso que estaba frente a nosotros y sentía mi rostro arder de la vergüenza al ver al padre de Edward a lado del hermano de esté con una gran sonrisa.

-¿qué? Acaso me vas a negar que está interesada?.- pregunto el grandulón cruzándose de brazos mirándome pícaramente.- Solo ve lo roja que se ha puesto estoy seguro que va tras los Cullen, hermanito, o no querida Bella?.- dijo ahora adquiriendo un tono un poco más serio. Me asusté.

-NO.!.- casi grité.- Yo, es decir.- dije nerviosa.- Por favor no piensen que intento quedar en la empresa o algo así porque me guste Edward, es completamente diferente.- dije nerviosa dando un paso al frente.- Dios, Edward no.- dije cayendo en la cuenta que él creía eso al principio.- Te lo dije, no tiene nada que ver, por favor.- dije mirándolo a los ojos. El miró al frente enojado.

-Lárgate de aquí, Emmett.- dijo hoscamente.

-No..!.- dije sobresaltada. Mi cabeza era un revuelo.- Por favor, no te disgustes con él, es decir, es normal, sé que suena cruel pero normal que crean eso.- dije triste.- Después de todo…

-Calla Bella.- dijo Edward poniendo un dedo en mis labios.- No creo que trates de seducirme para entrar a la empresa, te lo dije. Y el idiota de mi hermano lo sabe, solo está siendo insoportable.- dijo dando un fugaz beso en mi labios.- Estás Bien?.- pregunto acariciando mi mejilla. Asentí lentamente.

-Isabella.- dijo la voz que reconocí como de Carlisle mientras el grandote reía volviendo a avergonzarme.- Disculpa al tonto de mi hijo, y te reitero lo que dice Edward, no pensamos que intentes eso.- dijo tomando mis manos.- Y por otro lado, permíteme presentarme formalmente Carlisle Cullen, realmente encantado de verte de nuevo.- dijo tiernamente.- Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, y me alegro que estés de vuelta, claro, no en las circunstancias actuales, pero es bueno tenerte entre nosotros.- dijo un poco melancólico seguro recordando a mi padre.

-Muchísimas Gracias, Sr. Cullen.- dije sonriendo.- Aprecio todo lo que hizo por mi padre, y realmente me quisiera disculpar, si en algún momento pensó que podía llegar a ser como Renée.- dije a lo que Emmett dejo de reír y se adelantó a mí.

-Ni por asomo eres una pizca de lo que era esa mujerzuela.- dijo serio.

-Emmett.- reprendió Carlisle.

-No, pa, lo debe saber, ella no es como esa mujer, se nota a kilómetros.- dijo Edward detrás de mí.- Pensaba que podían llegar a odiarla, por eso, en especial mi madre.- dijo Edward tomando mi cintura.

Carlisle me miro y me apretó la mano.

-No puedo odiar a alguien que es inocente de todo lo que hizo otra persona, aunque compartan sangre, y te digo que tampoco la odio a ella.- dijo una dulce voz detrás de todos nosotros en la puerta. Carlisle sonrió y se hizo a un lado para mostrar una figura delicada, menuda y grácil frente a nosotros.

Una mujer de cómo unos treinta y muchos de cabello color caoba, piel blanca y ojos verdes un poco menos intensos que los de Edward me veía sonriendo cariñosa. Me ruboricé.

-Y-yo.- dije apenada. Baje la mirada.

-No te preocupes, pequeña.- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, más bien se la arrebataba a Carlisle.- Mi nombre es Esme Margaret Cullen, la madre de estos dos y uno más por ahí perdido.- dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Un gusto Sra. Cullen.- dije sincera.

-Por favor.- dijo bufando.- dime Esme, querida y en cuanto a lo otro, confío plenamente que tus sentimientos hacia mi pequeño son sinceros.- dijo mirando a Edward con amor, quien solo sonrió avergonzado.

Sonreí.

-Lo son Esme.- dije sincera.- y también quiero disculparme por lo que mi madre pudo haberle hecho a su familia, en verdad me apena.- dije triste.

Ellos se veían tan buenas personas, amables y cariñosos, y solo Renée podía ser tan ruin. Gruñí y me odié mentalmente por ser su hija. Sentí como las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis pupilas.

-Shh shh, querida.- dijo Esme tiernamente.- No tienes de que disculparte, y menos por errores de tu madre, en todo caso sería ella la indicada, pues cada quien es responsable de su cada qué.- dijo palmeando el dorso de mi mano.- Ahora, ya que nos conocemos, me gustaría mostrarte tu oficina, claro si estás de acuerdo.- dijo sonriendo enormemente.

Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí.

-Muchas Gracias.- dije sinceramente.

-Descuida, Isabella.- dijo Carlisle.- es normal, pero quiero que pienses en nosotros como tu familia, te apoyaremos en lo que se pueda.- sonrió besando mi frente.- Eres tan igual a tu padre.- suspiró triste.

-Muchas Gracias.- dije mirándolo de frente.

-Así es, pequeña farolillo.- dijo Emmett desde atrás de sus padres.- te apoyaremos, pues eres tan divertida, y en cuanto al episodio de telenovela que te hice dar, lo siento.- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- Es solo que tenemos que llevarnos bien, pues ya sabes, con eso de que tienes intereses amorosos por mi pequeño Eddie aquí presente.-dijo mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Edward haciendo que el gruñera y lo golpeará en el brazo.

Reí.

-Gracias, pero realmente apreciaría si pudiésemos llevarnos menos complicado.- dije apenada.- No funciono muy bien con esas situaciones.- dije haciendo mueca.

Emmett Río.

-Bien, veré que hacer.- dijo pensativo.- Bien, ya sé no te hago preocupar, pero las bromas se mantienen, trato?.- pregunto ofreciéndome su mano.

Torcí el gesto.

-Es mejor?.- le pregunté a Edward. El se acercó a mí tomo mi mejilla.

-No, pero en lo personal, prefiero verte planeando venganza, que así como te pusiste hace un momento, no me gusta verte llorar amor.- dijo pegando nuestras frentes. Suspiré y besé sus parpados.

-Lo siento.- murmuré.

Me giré a ver a Emmett y le tendí mi mano apretándola en señal de aceptación.- Trato, pero sí llegas a pasarte con una broma, no voy a tener piedad, Emmett.- dije seria. Escuché tres risas a mí alrededor.

El me miró emocionado.

-Nunca pido clemencia, Swan.- dijo sonriendo. Asentí.

-Bien ahora, a tu oficina Srita.- dijo Esme tomando mi mano y arrastrándome por el piso del otro lado de dónde estaba la oficina de Edward. Le sonreí a Jo quien solo nos miraba interrogante, me devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a su Agenda. Llegamos a una puerta del mismo tamaño y color que la de Edward. Esme se detuvo frente a nosotros y me sonrió.

-Cualquier cosa que no te guste Isabella, podemos cambiarlo.- dijo seria pero amable.- Solo tienes que decirlo, está bien?- preguntó mirándome.

Asentí y le sonreí.

Me devolvió el gesto y abrió lentamente la puerta dejándome entrar, solo para dejarme sorprendida.

Era grande, del mismo tamaño de la de Edward siendo sincera, los colores eran los diferentes, frente a mí detrás del blanco escritorio estaba ese ventanal panorámico, con vista al centro de Londres, podías ver todo desde ahí. Me acerqué y miré los libreros color negro brillante, las sillas de cuero blanco y un largo sillón a un lado de la puerta, con una pequeña mesa de cristal, Lamparas sofisticadas de color ocre, la puerta de lo que suponía era el baño, en las paredes también había enmarcados, algunas películas famosas de las cuales había sido producción de la compañía, sonreí.

Esme entro y me sonrió, detrás de ella venían Emmett, Edward y Carlisle. Mi suegro abrazo a su esposa y beso su mejilla, Emmett se acerco a jugar con un pequeña bola de colores y en la mesa ratona mientras se desparramaba en el mullido sillón blanco.

Edward se acercó a mi mirándome emocionado, quizá más de lo que yo lo estaba, era impresionante.

-Te gusta.- dijo mientras abrazaba mi cintura y veíamos el paisaje por el ventanal.

Asentí.

-Es maravilloso, muchas gracias.- dije entrelazando nuestros dedos en mi vientre.- Es perfecto.

-Mi madre es la encargada de la decoración, es Mercadologa, pero saco una licenciatura en Diseño de Interiores, y desde eso todo quiere decorarlo.- dijo divertido.

Sonreí. Me solté de su agarre sin soltarlo del todo, con nuestra mano antes unida, lo halé conmigo hacia donde estaba su madre.

Esme me miró y se alejó un poco de Carlisle.

-Recuerda que si hay algo que no te agrade podemos cambiarlo.- dijo tomando mi mano libre.- en lo personal, no me agrado tanto el escritorio.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonreí.

-Está perfecto, Esme.- dije sonriendo.- Muchas gracias en verdad.- sin saber cómo me acerqué y bese su mejilla. Una parte de mi sentía un cálido líquido bajar por mi pecho, pero se sentía bien.

Ella me miró sorprendida y llevo su mano a dondé la había besado, comenzó a llorar.

Sin poderlo evitar el sentimiento de haber molestado a Esme, me puso enferma, no quería ver en su rostro lo mismo que veía con Renée cuando le daba afecto, No quería que se enojará.

-Lo lamento y-yo.- dije soltando a Edward y apretando mis manos, nerviosa.- No quería. Lo siento.- dije bajando la mirada.

Sentí como comenzaban mis ojos a escocer, y sin poder evitarlo di un paso a la salida. No quería que me viesen llorar. Estaba por empezar a correr cuando sentí un cuerpo cálido abrazare, y escuché la voz susurrante de Esme.

-No me has molestado, hija, es perfecto.- dijo imitando mi expresión.- No soy Renée, Bella.- dijo haciendo que me sorprendiera.

-Tú?.- dije mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Cómo?.- pregunte. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera como era ella conmigo, acaso ella?

-Eran tan pequeña cuando te fuiste.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- Tan parecida a Ella.- dijo mirándome, pero rápidamente se puso rígida, sentí como Carlisle ponía una mano en su brazo y ella miraba y asentía. Fruncí el seño.

-¿A ella?.- murmuré.

Esme parpadeo y volvió a sonreír, algo tensa.- A tu abuela, me refiero, querida.- dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar.- Como decía, Renée no era muy buena contigo, lo descubrí un día que fui a visitar a tu padre por motivo del cumpleaños de Carlisle, planeaba hacerle una reunión con la familia y los más allegados amigos, sin embargo al entrar y esperar por él en la sala vi como tú pasabas corriendo de la cocina a las escaleras, con un pequeño ramo de gladiolas, según Charlie las favoritas de tu madre, que al parecer también te gustaban a ti.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Sonreí.

-A Renée nunca le gustaron las gladiolas.- dije.- sin embargo a mi me parecían especiales y su olor, me hace sentir bien.- dije recordando.

Esme asintió vigorosamente.

-Después de que subiste, escuché como alguien daba un portazo en la plata alta, y vi que Renée te sostenía del brazo, muy rudamente para mi gusto. Sin pensar me puse de pie encontrándolas en las escaleras dónde ella al verme murmuró algo y te empujó, haciendo que te tambalearas. Me acerqué a ti que te habías sentado en el escalón y sollozabas, con el pequeño ramo casi deshecho.- dijo indignada. Sentí como grandes lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.- Para hacerte sonreír, trate de acercarme, y colocar una de las flores en tu cabello, tu me viste y con esos pequeños ojos, cafés te sorbiste la nariz y solo murmuraste "No entiendo porqué no le gustan".- dijo a lo que yo sollocé recordando vagamente la ocasión.

-Recuerdo que tú.- dije sorprendida.- tomaste una flor y la oliste, sonreíste y me dijiste "Yo tampoco entiendo, son hermosas.- dije abrazándome a mi misma. Esme asintió y sonrió.

-Tú besaste mi mejilla, justo como hace un momento y subiste corriendo a tu habitación.- dijo abrazándome.- Querida mía, por tan corto tiempo estuviste con nosotros, siendo la luz de Marie y para mí el recuerdo de la amistad y el cariño que tuve con tu familia, tu m-padre.- se corrigió, no le di importancia.

La abracé y le agradecí.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, querida.- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.- De nuevo en casa.- murmuró.

Asentí y sonreí.

Esme me devolvió el gesto, limpió mis lágrimas y luego las suyas suavemente, tomo mis manos y miró alrededor. Caí en la cuenta que tres pares de ojos nos miraba, Carlisle abrazó a su esposa y Edward se acercó a mí, me abrazó de la cintura y beso mi cabello. Me acomode en su abrazo y bese su cuello suavemente.

-Bueno familia.- dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie.- Tendremos tiempo de seguir charlando, madre, no agobies a nuestro pequeño farol.- dijo sonriéndome.- Vamos a trabajar y que Edward le enseñe a Bella las instalaciones, y estoy seguro que también pueden querer estrenar está oficina.- dijo Rompiendo a reír. Esme lo miró mal, y Carlisle solo suspiro.

Yo me ruboricé y enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward quien solo sentí como golpeaba a Emmett.

Los Cullen se despidieron, haciendo que prometiera que en cuanto estuviese bien instalada, iría a verlos a su casa. Y Esme obligo a Edward a que me llevará cuando eso pasará. Salieron entre despedidas y sonrisas.

Emmett se fue no sin antes soltar algo sobre lo de estrenar la oficina. Edward le ignoró y me giró a encararlo.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó.

Medio sonreí, me hacía muy seguido esa pregunta.

-Sí, gracias, en verdad tú familia es maravillosa.- dije acariciando su mejilla.

El se alzo de hombros y sonrió.

-No siempre, pero hoy estuvieron genial.- dijo besando mi frente.- No llores más, si quieres podemos dejar la presentación del Departamento para mañana y te llevo a casa.- dijo preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Si no te importa quisiera empezar a buscar a una nueva asistente.- dije mirando a mi escritorio.- Aunque lo de la presentación si podría ser mañana.- sonreí, no estaba segura poder reaccionar bien ante las miradas extrañas.

El rió y asintió.

-Será como tú quiera, cariño.- dijo para besarme.- Espera aquí le pediré a Josephine me envié datos de solicitantes y podemos revisarlos juntos, te parece?- pregunto.

Asentí y vi como salía por la puerta de la oficina, me acerque al sillón donde se había tirado Emmett y me senté suspirando. Miré el gran paisaje y sonreí.

Eran tantas las cosas que hasta ahora me había sucedido, y a pesar de que había llorado desde que llegue a aquí, sentí que por fin tendría un lugar para pertenecer, además que los Cullen, Sue y Edward, estaba segura eran eso bueno que decía Alice que aparecía después de la lluvia.

-Segura que no quieres ir a casa.- dijo Edward haciendo que girase a la puerta dónde venía cargando un gran bonche de papeles y carpetas, casi le llegaban al cabello, Abrí los ojos y reí negando con la cabeza.

-No seas holgazán y empecemos.- dije a lo que él río.


End file.
